


Young Justice: Him

by TimothyWithConner



Series: Young Justice: Kontim verse [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 长大后的Tim Drake经历了身边亲人一个接着一个的离开之后，在挚友超级小子的离世下崩溃。无法介怀的他决定穿越到过去改变着一切，然而他抵达的并不是自己的过去，而是时间点在十五年前的平行世界。这里的Tim幼年时与父母一起命丧黄泉，而超级小子也意外地没有加入少年正义联盟，反而当了一个堪萨斯的普通小孩。Conner一直郁郁寡欢，直到他遇上了一个神秘的超级英雄……CP：Kontim，Superbat，其余CP与剧版《少年正义联盟》一致提示：这是一篇在剧版《少年正义联盟》的基础上进行二设和改编的同人文，剧情上会跟随电视剧的内容，并且同样也分为三季（到目前为止）。可以把此文的世界观看作是剧版《少正》的KTK verse，剧情走向也与原著有非常密切的关系。详细设定：http://koneldoyouknowwhatyoursinis.lofter.com/post/20109129_12db015db





	1. Chapter 1

1.

从前，在一座秘密基地里，有两个人……  
Tim Drake半个身体浸浴在黑夜的阴影之下，半个身体笼罩在月光的照耀下。他的双手正在操作着一台高科技笔记本电脑，多米诺面具下的双眼仍然一丝不苟地盯着黑暗中唯一发光的屏幕。在他的另一边，Kon-El被他敲打键盘的声音所吸引，脚步沉稳地向Tim的背后走去。逐渐，Kon的半身也笼罩在黑暗之中，但他脸庞轮廓在月光之下菱角分明。他的双眼微微抬起，安静地注视着这个仍然在敲打着键盘的人。这时候，Tim的手停了下来。

“我就快要成功了，Kon，”Tim微弱的声音从他的喉咙里传出来，“可以不要来打扰我吗？我现在就到了最后一步了……”他兴奋的情绪不容忽视，他的嗓音里已经带着接近成功的喜悦，而Kon可以用他的超级听力感知到Tim急促的呼吸声和心跳声。嘭嘭——嘭嘭——这在寂静的黑暗里尤为响亮——嘭嘭——

但Kon开口了：  
“放弃吧，Tim。”  
Tim的手指落下键盘的一刹那，荧光屏幕上密密麻麻的数据湮灭成纯白的、毫无内容的显示屏。下一秒，他坐着的沙发消失了；下一秒，光洁的大厅地板变成了尘土飞扬的泥地；下一秒，天空变得明亮起来，眼前的黑暗霎时间被刺眼的白光所笼罩。Tim站立起来，下一秒，鲜血喷洒在他的脸颊上。

他看见Kon-El挡在他面前，但太阳却能一瞬间刺入自己的双眼。他看见Kon的半个身躯在Luthor的激光下乍然消失，只留下掉落在地上的右臂和双腿。他听见从四面八方响起的尖叫和哀嚎声，还有从脑子里传来的刺痛神经的悲鸣。

但这一切都不重要了，  
Tim默默地蹲下来，颤抖着伸出手指碰了碰那具残尸剩下来的右手。  
Kon-El死了。

 

梦魇和恐惧缠绕着他，他总算是醒了。  
Tim Drake天蓝色的双眼在黑夜中眨了几下，直至浑浊的视野慢慢变得清晰。噩梦几乎把他的身体抽干，他抬起自己的手慢慢穿过自己湿淋淋的头发，转过头看着床头的手机一闪一闪。他麻木地划过小小的荧光屏，时间显示还是凌晨三点。短暂亮起的荧光将他的鼻子照亮了一个小光点，在黑暗之中又快速熄灭。直到沉默的黑暗再度笼罩整个房间，Tim才翻动起被子，将细碎的布料摩擦的声音填满了每个角落。他再次蜷缩在一团，好像把被子当成某种防御屏障一样包裹着自己。然而，即使闭上双眼，鲜血也远比黑夜更加醒目。他听着自己剧烈的心跳，忍受着脑海里反反复复出现的画面。

几乎四个小时的沉默和忍耐消磨掉之后，这种漫长的拷问仿佛总算是结束了。阳光足够穿透厚厚的窗帘，将白色从缝隙中悄悄塞进来，一点点侵蚀着房间里仅剩的孤寂的黑夜。Tim仿佛仪式似地睁开眼睛，但没有一个人会真正分辨出来他究竟是醒着的时间还是睡着的时间更长。他紧闭着的、薄薄的嘴唇在晨曦下勾勒起唇线，随着他拉开窗帘的东西一点点地照亮他的脸庞。Tim俯视着下面清晨忙碌的人影，每一个来来去去的人都缩成了一个小小的斑点，汇集成滚动的流线在马路上交织着。大都会，这里永远不像哥谭，到处都洋溢着明媚气息。他从未和一个美妙、和平的年轻世界如此接近过，Tim心想着，在他自己的世界他也从未注意到大都会是这样一座城市。来到这个世界已经短短数月，但他的身体似乎从没习惯过这里的作息。即使身体感觉不到任何疲惫，他的头无意识地一下一下地刺痛，从太阳穴到大脑的疼痛。他走了回去，熟练地打开抽屉拿出了几片阿司匹林*。这时候他的目光被再次亮起的手机吸引了，它在提醒自己的主人今天是那一天。

7月4日，  
少年正义联盟就此诞生。  
Dick Grayson 13岁，  
Kon-El 0岁。

Tim拿上了风衣和枪。

 

Clark Kent怎么也没有想到，在少年正义联盟的第一次“秘密行动”，就会遇上这么大的麻烦。  
首先，他极力劝Bruce对孩子们坦诚。也因此，Bruce允诺他们先在正义山建立一个“少年正义联盟”，等到他们18岁的时候，再有资格加入正义联盟。所有人都认可了，即使是看上去最不好对付的Roy Harper。然而等到他们要求少年们呆在正义大厅的时候，这群刚刚“独立”的跟班们偷偷地跑到了卡德摩斯实验室，还顺便发现了一个令人吃惊的超人克隆体。Clark看到他的那一刻手足无措，直到Bruce拉着他离开。

“你不应该表现得这么……不友好。”蝙蝠侠在面具之下斟酌着词汇，仿佛他并不是冷酷无情的蝙蝠侠，也并不是那个哥谭人见人爱的Brucie宝贝，他就是Clark Kent的民事伴侣Bruce Wayne*。Clark顺着Bruce的眼神望过去，那个克隆少年看到自己刚刚的反应，已经失落地低下了头。

“B，这……这只是太令人吃惊了……”Clark犹豫着，用两个人之间才能够听到的声音说着，“一个我的克隆人？”

“也是你的孩子。”Bruce明显看到了Clark惊愕的表情，“我这是认真的，Kal，很明显他需要一个家，而你不能丢下他。”

他说得的确没错，Clark心想。但这个人为什么就是自己？为什么不是正义联盟？这么短的时间自己就需要接受这个吗？他看不透面具之下Bruce的表情：“B，这一切实在是太奇怪了。他是我的克隆人——就好像我身体的一部分长出来的人一样。我到底该怎么看待他？弟弟，儿子……？”

“我想这并不是重点，”Bruce盯着他，似乎往他那边挪了一点，动作小得几乎察觉不到，“我的管家成为了我的监护人，而我不到30岁就收养了一个9岁的养子。”他的声音出乎意料地轻，“而你的父母养大了从飞船里抱出来的一个孩子，我们都是男性却结成伴侣。Clark，成为家人不需要这么多条件。”

噢，的确是这样的。Clark微微侧过脖子，将头偏向Bruce的那一侧，眼神依恋地看着对方，双方却没有继续前进一步，仅仅是站定在原地面对面地微妙地对望着。唯一站在两人身旁的J'Onn，双目微微地上抬又瞥向其他方向，身体轻飘飘地往后挪了几步，替他们挡住了其他人的视线。Clark的臂膀攀上了Bruce的腰，Bruce也不像是平时那样冷淡地将它拍开，反而顺着他的动作向着另一个方向靠近他的肩头轻轻低语。J'Onn并不知道他们究竟说了些什么，只看见他们以这样亲密又克制的姿势谈了很久，耳畔与嘴唇靠近彼此，彼此的言语平等地交织着。

不知道过了多久，Clark收回了手，而Bruce也站直了身子，后退了一步。紧接着，他用更大一点的声音对他说道：“Clark，先给你三天时间，你去和Martha还有Jonathan谈谈，好吗？”

 

————

 

一切事情总是会按照Bruce的预想而发展的，Clark心想。现在他身处堪萨斯，身上穿着的也不再是超人鲜艳的制服，而是洗得泛白脱线的格子衫。他侧耳，木栅栏外的微风吹动树叶，沙沙的声音随着牛的喘息和鸡扇动翅膀的响声一起传来。还有暖烘烘的火炉、一壶麦酒、一份苹果派，这些可能就是最好的安定心神的东西了。在Kent农场的小房子里，橙黄色的油灯徐徐点燃着，在擦不干净的玻璃灯罩里面结上了一层油腻的光，是这在黑暗中整个房间里唯一明亮温暖的东西。Martha在他身边，Jonathan轻轻拍着他的背，他们不会排斥一个宇宙飞船而来的小孩，就一定不会排斥另一个试管里诞生的。而他的面前，他的民事伴侣正在小口小口啜着咖啡，安静地掌控着全场劝解。小镇男孩抬头望着他的伴侣，对方只是给他一个浅笑。无论如何，Clark Kent最终鼓起了勇气，对着Conner说：你愿意和我回家吗？

对，他现在有了一个名字，超人克隆体有了一个名字。来自Martha的创意，但明显Conner更开心。他的眉头舒展了，充满恐惧和愤怒的眼神完全被欣喜所替代，嘴角第一次带上笑意。他挺直着身子穿着那件黑色的超人Logo的T恤，像是终于匹配得上这标志一样放松下来，窃喜着偷偷盯着Clark。而Clark即使穿着制服而非衬衫，却也像是作为最普通的上班族一样紧张地站在他面前，支支吾吾地说：我有一个秘密身份，我有一个家，我有家人，我可以训练你的超能力，你愿意吗？

我愿意，Conner认真地回答着，可谁都能看得出来他两只眼睛闪闪发光。罗宾也在背后挑着眉笑着，朝着Clark意味不明地短暂一瞥，而闪电小子和海少侠欣慰地站在他的身后，并没有发觉微妙的一切。只有快手仍然摆着一张臭脸，插着手冷哼一声。快手不喜欢Conner，从一开始就不喜欢。

“以及，我想你还不够加入少年正义联盟，Conner，你应该先当个普通男孩。”Clark看到少年的笑容失去了半分，他转着眼睛扫视了一圈他的朋友们。他们从培养皿中把他救出来还并肩作战，他们现在关系很好。但这个时刻所有人都仿佛短暂地窒息了，谁也不知道应该介入超人与超级小子之间。目光最后都汇集在罗宾身上，但他也沉默了。

“你还需要训练，超级小子，”蝙蝠侠慢慢悠悠地走过来，注意力总算被吸引走了，“等到你决定好了，你就可以加入。”

他看了一圈自己的朋友们，罗宾仿佛立即表明了立场，而海少侠和闪电小子也不愿说什么了。快手看上去倒是冷笑了一声，但现在看来Conner也没有什么选择，他只好姑且接受了这个理由。他点了点头，和超人一起走向了泽塔传送门。

 

“堪萨斯，我的家——”超人拍了拍他的肩膀，眺入眼眶的并非是尖端科技而是一望无际的田野，“我想你一定会喜欢上这里的。”

 

 

【注1】阿司匹林：本品为水杨酸的衍生物，经近百年的临床应用，证明对缓解轻度或中度疼痛，如牙痛、头痛、神经痛、肌肉酸痛效果较好。由于PTSD，Tim会持续性头痛，因此使用阿司匹林来减缓疼痛


	2. Chapter 2

2.

麦香。  
这显然是Conner现在唯一能嗅到的东西。金黄色连绵不断的麦田逐渐把天际线填满，宁静的田野里仅仅剩下不连续的鸟啼。Conner捻起一颗飘散在空中的麦粒，意志渐渐由宽阔的田野里转移到伶仃一物。他深深呼了一口浊气，把视线聚焦在天空中连绵不绝的云海中。

我是超级小子，这儿是小镇……  
我的家。*

空闲下来的时候，Conner就不禁幻想，如果他有一个正常的童年，那会是怎么样……他会是一个好孩子吗？他会很快乐吗？会有普通的父母和伴着他长大的普通家庭吗？  
等到万物浓缩成一个小小的焦点，他的无穷无尽的幻想也湮灭在一片空白之中。他张开眼睛，依然感觉到无穷无尽的空虚和烦躁。呈现在他眼前的仍然只有一成不变的麦田、鸟和树林。

但Conner没法欺骗自己，克隆人没法欺骗自己。他露出微笑坐在饭桌旁边，等着Ma和Jon端上来最新鲜可口的饭菜。每日三次，日复一日。超能力的训练变成开拖拉机，超级英雄的巡逻变成去小镇高中的学习。“Conner，你需要先学会当个好人，再决定要不要当个超级英雄。”Clark安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，这是他最亲密的表达方式。Conner看得出他眼中的忌惮和畏缩，但他又能说些什么，Ma和Jon都待他视如己出。

在经过Conner的房间的时候，Ma会走得轻手轻脚，悄悄推开门看一眼躺在床上的少年，而Conner会闭上眼睛假装睡着，即使他现在根本不习惯睡在床上。等她离开，Conner就会再次睁开眼睛，百无聊赖地听着Martha和Jonathan逐渐消失的低声碎语。

Conner Kent或许应该成为一个和Clark Kent一样的平凡男孩，但超级小子理应是个英雄。他忍耐着，闭上眼睛，将脑海里愈来愈明亮的植入的想法压抑住——那些地精给他植入的杀死超人的记忆、想要取代超人的信念和成为超人的理想。他明白那些是假的，但与生俱来的渴望在他的脑海深处呼唤着他，与理想背道而驰的现实又不断地拷问着他：什么才是超人？

他被设定成取代超人的战斗机器，但系统却没有告诉他当超人不仅仅是一个强大的氪星人，而且还是一个美国最普通不过的农场小伙的时候，他该怎么做？他的天赋诱惑他去追寻超级英雄的一面，他的理念却迫使他挣扎在普通人的一面。还有他大脑里缓慢地升腾起来的暴力欲望，犹如被封闭在烧开的水壶里的蒸汽，下一秒就会喷涌而出。

 

Conner需要一个事情——能够填满他无聊的农场生活的事情，能够发泄掉他大脑里无穷无尽的暴力的事情。

 

————

 

商场的警报声响起，他顺着声响看到对面橱窗的玻璃轰然粉碎，一个身穿保安制服的人眨眼间被丢出了窗外。等到Conner意识到自己在做什么的时候，他就已经翻下楼接住了这个保安了。这时候Martha的尖叫还回荡在他的大脑里，嘭嘭——嘭嘭——他的心脏开始疯一般地直跳，激动的心情又一次达到了极点——嘭嘭——没错，我就是要这个。他转过身子，接下了那个超能力罪犯的一拳。

一拳，再是一拳。他爱行侠仗义的感觉，他就是被这样教育出来的。Conner被那个抢劫犯打飞了出去，而且他还有一个帮手，Conner寡不敌众——但他随手拍了拍身上的尘土，再一次冲了上去——

 

一声轻轻的叹息声从他的耳边飘来，

这就是Conner Kent和Tim Drake，AKA Savior（救世主*）相遇的全过程。

 

很多年后Conner依稀记得这个在大白天身穿风衣、戴着头罩的人发出了怎样的一声不屑。但等到他反应过来的时候，烟雾弹遮住了他的视野。紧接着，他听见了有人倒地的声音，抢劫犯之一就已经被套索牢牢地捆住了。随之而来的是金属变形的敲打声，还有一声惨叫。他看到那个神秘的超级英雄在和其中一个厮打的时候，另一个挣脱了绳索向他扑过去。Conner几乎没有犹豫，从背后给了那个人一拳。这下，等到烟雾散去，两个罪犯已经晕倒在他面前的地上。而这个神秘人却丝毫没有搭理在一旁助自己一力的Conner，自顾自地蹲在他们的身旁，用和罗宾手臂上相似的电脑扫描着昏迷的罪犯。

Conner眨了眨眼睛，走到了他的身边。他扫视了一圈这位神秘人士，大约和自己差不多高，看上去比自己的身形小了一圈却举手投足都散发着一种高贵强大的气场。他一身黑色风衣，还戴着只露出下巴的头罩。在他唯一能看到的一小块脸部中，他的双唇紧紧地贴在一起，露出凌厉但却迷人的唇线。而他的下颚并非一般人那种又长又锋利的线条，反而有些圆润温和，与修长的颈部完美地配合在一起，给他削弱了几分恐怖骇人的感觉。他的风格非常像是……蝙蝠侠，但又似乎和蝙蝠侠有着微妙的不同。或许他也是蝙蝠家族的一员，Conner心想着，他刚刚才被科普了蝙蝠侠、蝙蝠女和罗宾之间的关系，但这个他不认识。总之，这位奇装异服的黑衣人一脸严肃地站了起来，但Conner意识到这是最后的和他搭话的机会了。

果然，神秘人转过头了，微微侧着头低下来看看Conner抓着自己手臂的手，又抬起头看了看他，连耷拉的嘴角都不愿意掩饰一下。Conner给了他一个平生最夸张的笑容，但没能阻止对方的嘴角更塌下去。他摇动起自己的胳膊，而Conner也随着他的动作摇动起自己的手，两个人就这样滑稽地摇来摇去，直到对方咬着牙把隐忍许久的怨气展露出来。

“放开我。”  
对方冷冰冰地吼着，Conner吓了一跳，有点受伤地缩回手。

“抱歉，”他语无伦次地说着，“毕竟我好久没见过一个超级英雄了。”

然而，Conner的亲近似乎一点作用都没有。他们之间刚刚还凑得很近，却在Conner放开手的一刹那就拉开了距离。Conner留心到他面罩之下的双眼似乎在对着自己匆匆一瞥之后就局促地看向其他地方，他舔了舔下唇，但之后什么也没说。

Conner有点受伤，因为他显然是被无视了。他看到对方转过头甚至不愿意再看自己一眼，心中有了些许退缩的心情。然而，他还是尴尬地跟在对方身后，试探着问：“所以，义警？”

他停下了脚步，Conner继续说着：“我知道，联盟成立之前蝙蝠侠也这么做……”

神秘人终于想回过头和他再说些什么了，但一声洪亮的“Conner，你在这里做什么”打断了他的思路。只需要一个回头，那位神秘先生就已经不见了。而声音的来源自然是现在他的那位监护人，Clark Kent，AKA 超人。现在，这个蓝大个似乎粗略地扫了一眼这些战斗的痕迹和倒在地上昏迷不醒的两个抢劫犯，挑着眉毛再一次露出了一个让Conner非常厌烦的忧虑表情。

“Martha带我来买东西。”Conner回答了他的问题。Clark转过头望了望远处，他可能是在用X透视查看Martha，Conner心想，而他自己做不到。

接下来，警察也到了。Clark似乎是轻车熟路地将罪犯拎起来拷好，但并没有理会过在一旁的Conner。后者注视着超人默默做完这一切，然后飞到他的身边。此刻，压抑了许久的无聊和烦躁在他的心中重新升腾起来——“你该回家了，Conner。”Clark对他露出一个抚慰的笑，把手放在他的肩膀上，就如同他一如既往地做的那样，“Martha在等你。”

 

这一次，Conner冷淡地拍掉了他的手：  
“我不想回去。”

Clark的笑容僵住了。  
“我说我不想回去。”Conner咬着牙，怒火从齿缝间渗出，他还想再吼出点什么，但还是捏着拳头忍住了。

他几乎已经没办法掩饰自己的暴力冲动，只能在Clark反应过来之前落荒而逃。他听见Clark在通讯器里和Bruce的对话——“那个孩子逃走了”他对他说。“先让他冷静一下，Clark，我会盯着他的。”Bruce这样回答他。

 

没错，他需要冷静，但他更需要战斗。他需要证明自己的价值，不管这是不是地精所灌输给他的。他需要找到一些感觉，是刚刚燃起的、渴望已久的感觉，无论是他自己行侠仗义，还和别人合作。他的大脑被兴奋的情绪填充，氪星基因带给他的优势指引他将刚才的刺激感和某种实体联系在一起……对，就是刚才那个人，Conner心想，我可以跟着他，至少我可以跟着一个义警找点活干吧？

等到他回过神的时候，他徜徉在大都会灯红酒绿的荧光河流之中。他整个人都放空了，久久望着都市里积攒了灰尘的夜空。冥冥之中，一股奇怪的感觉支配了他，他胸口一些欲望如同泡泡一般在水中炸开。城市的喧嚣在他耳边融化成奇怪的白噪声，他捻起飞到眼前的一片飞絮，仿佛又再一次回到了小镇，再一次在天地之间变得很渺小。

然而，等到万物再度浓缩成一个小小的焦点，他的无穷无尽的漫游变换为一片聒噪。在数以万计的喧嚣之中，一个声音在指引他，只剩下这最后一个声音——嘭嘭——嘭嘭——他认得出那种心跳，这是那位神秘先生的心跳声。他脑海里只剩下追随而去的想法，他想他可以找到那个人。

 

于是他们在一天之内收获了第二次相遇。

 

【注1】 出自超级小子v4 第一期  
【注2】 救世主（Savior）：Tim Drake在明日双子中所用的代号（可能是吧，也可能那不是一个代号，但是被我当做代号来用了）


	3. Chapter 3

3.

或许也不是奇妙的巧合，只是超级小子恰好记下了他心跳的频率。

面罩之下他可能露出某种惊愕的表情，但对他而言不过是嘴角再耷拉了一点而已。Conner听见他的喉咙里发出咕噜声，就像猫一样。他弓起身子，再度低下头侧身躲过一个枪子。然后，他抽出手枪，击中了一个人的大腿。一连串的动作就像是老旧电影那样——旧仓库、枪战、一对多。Conner抽了抽鼻子，从高高的窗户上跳下来砸坏了水泥地板，也顺便挡住了几颗射过来的子弹。他轻轻地发出叫声，子弹就像是橡皮一样从他的背后弹落，痒痒的，没有血浆崩裂，没有倒下的尸体。神秘人像是猫一样灵活地跳出来，然后扔出飞镖引起了好几个爆炸。很好，这很有蝙蝠侠的作风，Conner心想。

他停下之后也没说话，只是冲着他皱了皱眉。但即使只露出半张脸，Conner也认得出他用表情说了一句“你跟踪我？”，接着他蹲下身子仔细查看那些喽啰。Conner跟在他的身后，看着他之后就再也没有停下手中工作。于是Conner背着手站在他身后一直等到他勘察完毕，才走到了他的身边。

 

“你需要帮忙吗？”Conner用他最诚挚的语气问道。

神秘人冲着他发出一声冷哼，简短地回答道：“我不需要。”

Conner依然走在他的身后，甚至不知道他在干什么。足足走了好几步，神秘先生总算是停下了。他伫立在那里，身影几乎融入在阴影里面，只剩下乳白色的月光勾勒出一个边缘。他捏紧拳头，又松开。这次，他的语气充满了无可奈何：  
“西瓦女士*。”

“什么？”

“暗影联盟的手下，现在在替Vandal Savage*干活，走私一些天启星科技。”他又补充了几句，但Conner一句话好几个词没能听懂，只懂得“走私”的意思：“所以这是个坏人。”  
神秘人的嘴角抽动了一下：“别学超人。”

Conner依然没能听懂他的含义，但他跟着神秘人走到仓库里面，看着那些从泽塔传送门里传送过来的神秘仪器，还有堆满仓库了的奇形怪状的东西。仓库里的士兵不算多，大概也只有十个，还包含上了正在搬运货物的人员。而站在最中央那个监工的女人，大概就是神秘人口中的“西瓦女士”了。

神秘人依然盯着他手腕上小小的屏幕，当然，等到他抬起头的时候Conner就已经跑出去了。  
氪星人不需要忌惮，更不需要侦查，Conner这样想着，在掀翻了好几个人之后更是这样自信地想着。子弹像是羽毛一样在他的身体上面略过，Conner甚至连眼睛都不用眨，就窜到了目标的面前。然后，西瓦女士开口说道：“让我来对付他。”

5分钟之后，Conner明白自己怒吼着挥拳冲上去是件愚蠢的行为。他瞄准了目标的头，但只打碎了墙。目标做得却仅仅是弯了弯胳膊，就用肘击将他反过来正中他的腹部。氪星人不会流血，但瞬间的冲击力足够使Conner的胃翻腾起来，泛起一股酸水把早上的早餐都翻出来。目标没有停下，下一拳打在他的太阳穴上，再一拳、再一拳，就好像完全不介意对方是个铁板一样的氪星人。她的腿在这时踢在他脆弱的膝盖上，这样Conner不得不弯曲膝盖，跪倒在了西瓦女士的面前。

她想要抓着他的头发把自己的头提起来好看看他的脸，但手伸到一半戛然而止——她不得不格挡了一根长棍。

Conner迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，天花板仍然在他的视野中疯狂地旋转着。神秘人站在他面前，拿着长棍与目标对峙。“你的棍术不错，”他听到一个声音这么说，“你的老师是谁？*”

“我没有必要告诉你。”他熟悉的那个声音说道，紧接着是好几声枪响，他看到西瓦女士躲了几下：“用枪？真不是个好习惯——”

烟雾弹炸裂开来，在Conner的意识恢复之前。他感觉到有人粗鲁地拽着他缓慢地拖行着——“你就是个白痴，”他听见神秘人拖着他的腿，咬牙切齿地讲着，第一次讲这么多话而话语中也第一次带上了这么多的情绪，“我从没见过你这么蠢的人——”

 

末音逐渐消散，他感觉到呕吐物在他的嘴里面打转。他翻了个身开始猛烈地呕吐，咳嗽，神智总算恢复了。神秘人蹲在他的身边，一动不动都好像是在嘲讽着他。Conner暴怒的情绪又升腾起来了，他支撑起自己的身体，嘶吼道：“让我回去，让我再和她打一架。”

“不，多亏你过早地暴露，我连接触电脑系统的时间都没有。”他的语气很平静，但说的话却显然带上了更多的意味，“还有，你打不过她。”

Conner红着眼睛瞪着他，直到神秘人直接给了他一拳，他再次猛烈地咳嗽起来——“你连我都打不过。”

“你——！”Conner低吼着像一头暴怒的雄狮，随时都准备扑上去撕咬住他的脖颈。但后者仅仅是冷哼了一声，站起身拍了拍身上的灰尘。

“你要去哪？！”Conner再次暴怒地吼道，不仅仅是因为他轻蔑的态度，更多是因为刚才可耻的失败。他是个氪星人，但手无寸铁的普通人就能把他打得落花流水。他咬着牙，复仇和征服的欲望在胸口燃烧着，他站起身子，想要回去，去证明一切。

“去找她下一个据点，”神秘人冷淡地说，“还有你顺着这条小路一直走，就能找到大路去，那里有回市中心的公交车。”

“带着我去，我帮你去打败她。”

“不，你只是想使用暴力而已。”

“我是天生的战斗机器，这对我来说没什么大不了的。”

“我还以为你只是超人的小跟班。”

“跟班”这个词再一次嘲讽了他，他紧紧地揪住神秘人的衣领，将他们之间的距离顷刻间缩短到不过短短几厘米。Conner看见他紧闭着的薄唇丝毫未动，甚至连脖颈都不曾有一丝颤抖。

“说真的，你不应该来这儿。”神秘人说着，“救救小猫，阻止车祸什么的……夜晚不是你们的专场。”

超人……Conner再次咀嚼着这个词。没错，他现在的确是住在超人的家里。然而对他来说，见到Clark Kent的时间更多，而不是那个在天上飞的超级英雄。在培养仓的时候，他被灌输超人是个天神，是无坚不摧的氪星人。然而他与Clark Kent相处得越久，越惊讶他的内在居然也有笨手笨脚的小镇男孩的一面。

他垂头丧气地放开了他坐了下来，思绪回到了堪萨斯小镇的农场。他是超人的克隆人，可现在他与超人的差距是如此之大……

“他只是想让我做个普通人而已，”Conner絮絮叨叨地开始说，“他……我……我有他的能力，但不完全。他却不想我当个超级英雄，或者不想让我打击罪犯。他是不是在排斥我，因为我……不是他养大的？”Conner竭力说得很隐晦。

 

神秘人沉默了。许久，他出乎意料地开口了：  
“我猜他不希望你这样想，氪星小鬼。而且……如果我想得没错，超人不希望看到你因为自己有氪星血统就轻而易举选择去当个英雄，你和其他人一样有权选择普通人的生活。”

“普通人……”

“但我也不认为你不值得去追求超级英雄的生活。”

Conner抬起头，不可思议地望着这个带着面罩的人。

“你有能力，如果你能好好地运用它，我相信它能成为你保护身边人的武器。”他对Conner低声说道，“告诉超人，把你所想的一切都告诉他，让他来指导你成为一个……像他一样的英雄。”  
“像他一样？”Conner低下了头重复了一遍他的话，但语气弱了下去。

“是的。”

 

【注1】 西瓦女士（Lady Shiva）：暗影联盟（刺客联盟）的第一刺客，被誉为世界第一杀手，是世界上最强的武术家之一  
【注2】 汪达尔•萨维奇（Vandal Savage）：是一个出生于五万年前原始人时期的尼安德特人，因为受到一颗坠落地球的宇宙陨石辐射，所以外貌从原始人进化成现代人的模样，并且获得了远超常人的智慧和永生不死的身躯，YJ中作为光明会的一员出场  
【注3】 Tim Drake在西瓦女士那里学过棍术


	4. Chapter 4

4.

然后他失败了。  
Conner Kent试着去成为超人。超人能阻止一场车祸，而Conner只会把车头压成碎片；超人能掀翻车盖把人救出来，而Conner只会掀开车盖之后，手足无措地看着昏迷的司机血流不止。

超人赶到他的身边，用眼神一如既往地安慰了他。然后带着一张熟悉的微笑弯下腰对司机说“先生，请忍一忍好吗，这或许会有点痛”，就像是一个餐厅服务员在给顾客上菜一样。然后，热视线发出的滋滋声和惨叫交织在一起，在燥热的阳光下发出美妙的烤肉的味道。

Conner背过身子蹲坐在道路一边，安静地等待着这一切的结束。血浸透了整个车座，与铁锈味一起混合在空气中，缓慢地变质。Conner抽动了几下鼻子，抬起头望向刺眼的烈日。躁动的血腥味在风里面搅动着，他的内心有什么东西在悄然萌发。

超人飞到了他的身边，将手搭在他的肩膀上。Conner转过头盯着他，但他的一切话语顷刻湮灭成细小混乱的白噪声。他看着超人一张一合的嘴，然后从他的红披风不知道哪个小口袋掏出一枚有点发软的幸运饼干，放在了Conner手上。

“你该回去上学了。”  
Conner捧着这个小小的幸运饼干，若有所思。

 

“你该去上学了。”  
当神秘人再次看到蹲坐在侦查点外面的Conner，几乎都懒得叹气了。旷课的氪星男孩似乎完全不在意自己身上的Logo是有多引人注目，只是自顾自地低着头打开了那个幸运饼干，一张谏言滑落在他的掌心。Conner盯着那张窄窄的纸条，有什么思维火花猛然在大脑中迸射。

——有的人从《战争与和平》里看到的只是一个普通的冒险故事，有的人则能通过阅读口香糖包装纸上的成分表来解开宇宙的奥秘。*

他询问过Clark，关于他的童年是怎么样的。Clark描述了很多，有发掘超能力时候的迷茫和不安，也有最普通的童年生活。他有一个很好的父亲，Conner心想，Jonathan在这条道路上指点着儿子怎样成长成一个英雄。

而他现在明白了，他不一样。即使他和Clark一样都有了一个农场、一个姓氏，即使他是超人的克隆人，但这不意味着他就清楚自己是谁。

 

我本该成为超人  
但我不配  
我并非钢铁之躯  
我是冒牌货  
我真正的名字被标注在试管上  
我猜那类似16号课题或者超人项目  
但我逃离卡德摩斯实验室后我自称超级小子  
Clark却称我为Conner*

 

倘若神秘人能够像火星少女一样读心，那他会惊讶于超级小子如此之早就诞生了这样的自我意识。这就是一切不合理的开端，在这个不合理的世界犹如病毒一样蔓延。超级小子本应迷茫，超级小子沉溺于暴力和无法自控，但他更早地觉醒了：他意识到自己的暴力冲动，意识到自己需要去发泄或者是去控制这件事情，甚至能更快地控制他的想法。就如同真正的Tim Drake之死，以及Bruce Wayne和Clark Kent的婚姻那样，他甚至不想成为超人。

“我想不会成为超人。”他把玩着那张纸条，仿佛自言自语地说着，“但我想需要一个搭档来教我控制这一切，或者我需要做一点什么——才能知道我会选择什么样的道路。”

“控制？”神秘人回应他。

“对，控制。”Conner盯着那张纸条，“控制我大脑里的那些暴力。”这时候神秘人才意识到他手里的东西——他失策了，他怎么能没留意到Conner一直盯着那张纸条。“那是什么？。”他说，而Conner顺从地展示给他，救世主僵住了。

 

这或许牵涉到某种暗示，以及操控。在超级小子没意识到之前，他可能变成了另一个红箭，救世主想到。

超人可能都不会留心到，这张纸条上所印刷的东西并非来自于某个蹩脚的诗人，而是Lex Luthor，超人还未暴露的仇敌。这或许也可以解释超级小子的心智为什么有了很多不同，他比自己的那个更加成熟，更早意识到自己的暴力的一面，更有操控它的想法。这很可怕，救世主心想，他见过Match，那个因为是纯血统的氪星人而被暴力占领意识的克隆体。这么看来的话，Kon理智的一面反而来自他人类的基因。

 

在他做出决定之前，Conner先开了口。这或许是救世主最意想不到的时刻，也或许是对超级小子一生中最意义重大的一刻。而救世主也必须做出自己的选择。

“我选择你，而不是超人。”Conner抬起头来望着他，“你更能理解我。”

他沉默了一会：“所以这就是你的理由了？”

“要不然我把你的消息报告正义联盟，我知道现在当个义警门槛很高。”Conner露出微笑，神秘人杵在那里盯着他。

这一切都太过于不合常理，不合乎Tim所认知到的常理。Kon毋庸置疑成为了超级小子，然后再成长成为新的超人——至少能够很好地肩负起超人的使命。但他面前的这个氪星男孩显然在第一步就落后了，他又应不应该置之不理？Conner一动不动地站在那里，宛如一把锋利的刀直直地插在泥土里。Tim将视线慢慢转移到他的身上，察觉到一种亲切的关怀使自己把注意力放在他的身上。他能感受到氪星人凝视着他的侧脸，用眼神追随着他的一举一动，紧紧地盯着自己，在这夜空中将暴力和欲望独自燃烧。他在祈求一个机会、一个转机，Tim能够感觉到，于是他终于卸下了雕像般坚硬的外表，嘴唇柔和地微微张开。他没办法拒绝超级小子，他想。

“所以这是个威胁了？”他冷哼了一声。  
“所以这是个拒绝了？”Conner反问道。

“不，我接受。”神秘人眨了眨眼睛，眼前的超级小子开始与Kon-El重合。他看到Conner显而易见的欣喜表情，要知道他之前甚至没有多几次在Kon的脸上看到过这个，而且还是面对着他的。救世主叹了口气。他补充道：

“我只夜间行动，还有不带logo。”  
“我可以反着穿我的衣服。”Conner说道，“超级小子。”他自我介绍。  
“救世主（Savior）。”神秘人对他说。

 

【注1】 出自《超人》（1978），Lex Luthor名言，本文中原世界（E16-A）的Luthor也说过这样的话并且刊载在他的回忆录上，Tim发现了之后认为Luthor开始有预谋地影响Conner了，于是决定收留他，而超人并不知道这一切  
【注2】 修改自《少年泰坦v3》24卷


	5. Chapter 5

5.

救世主和超级小子组队，救世主带着超级小子夜巡。  
除此之外，救世主还带超级小子参观了自己的家。

这是一栋在大都会的顶级公寓，整整一栋楼被救世主包了下来，连带改装后的地下停车场。Conner不再质疑成为一个蝙蝠侠式的义警需要多少花费，至少——他们都很有钱。他跟随着救世主穿过琳琅满目的武器库，然后来到了最上层的客厅。

“要咖啡吗？”  
“果汁谢谢。”Conner发誓听到了救世主喉咙里再次出现的类似猫的咕噜声，然后他弯下腰在冰箱里翻找着。Conner舔了舔他的下唇，透过顶级公寓的落地窗俯视着整个大都会。他没去过韦恩大厦，但他猜想站在Bruce的办公室往下看也是这个感受。

“武器库随便用，虽然你大概也不会用。”救世主脱下了他的风衣，在黑暗里穿着紧身衣倚靠在橱柜旁边，端着一个马克杯，“楼下是训练室，你直接可以找武装机器人或者我，那里防爆破能力很好，但是我还是希望你别真的把墙砸开一个大洞。”

Conner点了点头，捧起自己桌上的马克杯喝了一口差点喷了出来：“这玩意是咖啡！”

“是摩卡咖啡，”救世主纠正他道，语气轻快，“对我而言那玩意就是果汁了。”

 

真是和蝙蝠侠有得一拼，Conner在心里默默吐槽着，瞟着救世主面罩之下露出的薄薄的嘴唇，仍然没有一丝柔和的感觉。  
“夜巡的时间是凌晨三点，”救世主说道，“我把泽塔传送门的地点发到你邮箱，还有，明天的地点是海滨城。”

 

Conner的心情好了不少，毕竟他找到了一个……嗯，搭档。他给罗宾发了消息，毕竟现在从某种程度上罗宾还是他的继弟（或者继兄？）*。Dick发来一连串的大笑的表情，不敢相信超级小子抛弃超人去路边捡了一个蝙蝠侠式的导师。Conner反驳他比如楷模就不是正义联盟的成员，也一样在行侠仗义。

所以，你让我来帮你调查一下这个救世主？  
我可没这么说，我相信他。  
嗯……就在我们说话的这段时间，我黑了一下正义联盟的资料库，结果是0。  
呃……Dick，你这么做Bruce会同意吗？  
放心啦，我经常这么干，上次去救你的时候我也是黑了一次。不过我查到了大都会、星城和海滨城都有相似人物的目击报告，我想他只是将身份隐藏得很好。还有，Conner，你知道Bruce会在你身上装定位器吧？  
定位器……啥？！定位器？  
LOL，欢迎成为蝙蝠侠的家人！放心啦，如果有什么不对劲的，蝙蝠侠会比我更快解决问题。

是的，蝙蝠侠盯着你。Conner挑了挑眉毛，合上手机把精力放回到课堂上——好了，等下课铃声一响，无聊的课程就要结束了……

 

————

 

“说真的，为什么我们不直接攻上去？”Conner站在救世主的身后疑惑地问，“那只是一群走私犯而已。”  
“我需要等他们都疏于防备。”救世主一本正经地躲在阴影之中，“他们现在人数太多。”  
“得了吧，又不是上次那位女士——”

救世主抬起头的时候Conner已经一跃而下，举起一个铁桶向着打手扔过去。  
救世主面罩之下的眉毛抬了抬，灵巧地消失在了黑暗中。

 

等到Conner发觉自己沉浸在单打独斗的时候，很快就感觉到不对劲了。  
好几个人朝着他扑过来，他打飞了其中一个人，但很快有人补上。紧接着，有人擒住了他的胳膊，但很快被他挣脱了。然而就是在这微妙的一瞬间，他被像是激光枪一类的东西击中了。他不得不用手格挡，却让自己完全被飞扑上来的两个人压在身下。

接着电击枪如同雨点般打在他的身上，他不得不跪倒在地上。他咬着牙，奋力抽出自己的右臂一拳集中一个人的鼻子。“救世主——”他怒吼着，找准机会拽起铁链将拉着的人狠狠地摔在地上，然后给了面前的人一个头槌。没人管他，真的没人。

他再次弯下腰，但他咬牙咬出了血，愤怒让他挥拳砸向地面。仅仅是几下，地板塌陷了下去砸穿了地下室，几个人尖叫着掉了下去。他踩着一个人跳出洞口，但被一枚足够大的火箭炮弹轰飞了。

他被灰头土脸地炸到了一大堆水泥砖块里面，等到他揉了揉头发爬了出来，看到拿着火箭筒的并不是某个士兵，而是一个熟悉的黑色身影。“你到底在干嘛？！”Conner压抑不住心中的愤怒朝着他大吼着，“把我当作靶子？”

“你这么积极地跳下去只会被当成靶子，小男孩。”救世主平淡地注视着他，“不过多亏了你，我有了足够的时间复制他们的交易记录。”

Conner还想从他贫瘠的语言库里骂句脏话，但看着救世主一本正经的样子眨眼间熄了火……他，说的没错。Conner心想，他早都察觉到了自己内心压抑不住的暴力和鲁莽，他不应该这样做，他是来学习控制这个的，而不是宣泄这个——

“我……不会这么做了。”Conner喃喃自语，然而救世主却歪了歪头：  
“为什么？你理应这么做。”

Conner投过去一个疑惑的眼神，几乎不怀疑救世主的面罩下狡黠地对他眨了眨眼。

“超人基本上是乐意被当成靶子，蝙蝠侠也经常这么使唤他。到后来，超人基本上就是用来吸引火力的，所以你以为真的有人乐意穿着红内裤在天上飞吗？”

Conner瞪大了眼睛，用不可思议的眼神盯着救世主。  
“你这是在开玩笑吧？”

救世主望着他，嘴角轻轻地抽动了一下：  
“没错。”

Conner翻了个白眼，但他总算咽下一口气……怎么说呢，有点感谢？他意识到救世主这是在安慰他，一个冷冰冰的人在安慰他……或许他又不是那么冷冰冰的？他的舌头在喉咙里打结，这时候救世主再次开口了：“你不必为了像超人而担心。”

“不……我成不了他。”Conner低下头，根本没意识到自己已经说出了好多不该说的东西，“我和他差别太大了，他有一个正常和平的童年，而我没有……我只是实验室制造出来的克隆体。一直到现在，我依然控制不了我脑子里的暴力欲望。”

“我成不了他。”Conner重复着这句话，脑海里回忆着幸运饼干里面的便签条。

所以我只是那个看到普通的冒险故事的人是吗？他反反复复地拷问着自己。

 

救世主注视着他，平静地说：  
“我想这由你自己来决定，超级小子。  
你得自己决定你是什么。超人？超级小子？还有，我的搭档？帮手？跟班？你的氪星基因并不代表你一定会成为超人，但你可以成为一个比他更好的超级英雄。”

“比他更好？”

“因为你比他聪明。”

Conner轻轻地弯起嘴角，朝着救世主露出一个微笑。他想他至少有一点做对了——他选了个好老师。救世主现在与他一起伫立在月光的笼罩之下，这或许只是一个开始，但他看到了希望。

“我想控制我的力量，”Conner望着他手臂上的荧光屏说，“还有黑客技巧。”  
“对于氪星人来说这真的是一个不小的进步。”救世主回答他。

 

【注1】在这里Conner是被Bruce和Clark收养的，知道两人的秘密身份，因此Dick也成为他的兄弟了。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

然而对于Tim Drake来说，他就这样浑浑噩噩地走到今天这一步了，一直绷紧的内心总算放松下来，只剩下怅然若失之感。在目送着Conner消失在传送门之后，他把自己嵌在了沙发里面。他再次从口袋里摸出那张皱巴巴的小纸条——铅印的字条——Luthor的经典名言。他查过档案，他知道用一个词Luthor就可以让Conner关机*。但那些没记载在文档里的东西呢，Tim不确定，更不知道自己是不是应该这么做。

他脱下风衣和面罩，疲倦的双眼裸露在空气之中，夜晚的寒意深入骨髓。但这还不够，他走到浴室，将冰水扑在自己的脸上，拧开药瓶拿起一片舍曲林，直接咽下。他还是觉得有些想吐，而一种绞痛的窒息感觉从心脏抵达他的大脑，伴随着他的呼吸一下一下地抽痛着。噩梦就像是一张纤弱但有韧性的网，将你一层一层地裹住。尽管你很清楚那一切都是虚假的，但你却分不清到底是深入骨髓的痛苦还是惩戒自己的极乐，而醒来再次面对一个残忍的现实，你也不知道自己能不能有能力拯救这一切，亦或是再次沉沦在另一个悲痛之中。

他摸索到一剂吗啡，熟练地拆开包装刺入自己的手臂——这下，他总算感觉好多了，头不那么疼了，Kon的脸在他的脑子里消失了。

等到他走出去的时候几乎把蹲在露台的黑影当成了幻觉，虽然现在在他的脑子里，天花板和墙面糊成了一坨，地板缝隙里渗出一股一股的鲜血，任何人在他的视野里都有可能是一个冤魂，一个幻想。他还是清了清嗓子：  
“蝙蝠侠？”

“你知道我会来的。”Tim的心几乎都跳到了嗓子眼里，他紧张地怀疑这个蝙蝠侠下一秒会变成一张鲜血淋漓的腐烂的脸，然后伸出手紧紧捏住自己的嗓子。

“是的，我没管超级小子身上的跟踪器。”他回答道，强行将混乱的大脑压制下来。然后他又听到Bruce最熟悉的一种轻巧的鼻息声，在这个黑夜滚落到他的耳畔。昨夜，他仿佛还和蝙蝠侠一起夜巡，当一个乐观开朗的罗宾；今夜，他就与蝙蝠侠坚直地对视。

“很好，”蝙蝠侠走了进来，带着Bruce Wayne一贯的慢条斯理，“我们来谈谈超级小子。”

 

————

 

“你收他当了跟班。”

“准确说是搭档，”Tim觉得喉咙干渴，急切地想要摄取一些咖啡因，“他自己主动要求的。”

“你出现在这里的时间很新。”

“但我是个好义警。”Tim压低了嗓音，确信Bruce无法从他9岁的照片就认出来他是谁。

 

蝙蝠侠浅浅地哼了一声，紧接着他拿出了一张皱巴巴的纸丢给了他。Tim把它打开的时候立刻脸色煞白，报纸上印着几个铅字——Drake全家死于意外事故。

“你很小心，而且你的黑客技术优越到和我不相上下，”蝙蝠侠说道，Tim头脑晕晕乎乎的，还蛮高兴听到这样的夸奖，“但是，你还是在某个地方很不同寻常地出现了。”

“Drake一家的墓园。”Tim望着那张报纸上自己和父母的头像，毫无生气地说着。

“没错，然后我发现划归到他们亲戚那里的遗产前段时间因为‘财政调查’而被转出了一段时间，虽然现在已经转移回来了——虽然你用了好几个假名字，但我最终查到这一切都是一名叫做Alvin Darper*的人做的，也就是这栋大厦的租住者，你。”

令人折服的侦探，Tim叹了一口气：“然后？”

“你在很短的时间内就利用Drake的遗产变成了一个大富翁，Darper先生。”蝙蝠侠继续说道，“而我想这不仅仅为了支持你的义警工作。”

“所以？”

蝙蝠侠盯着他，突然抬起头望着他：“我在刚才扫描了你的面部骨骼，然后得出了一个惊人的结论——你就是Tim Drake。”

说实话，Tim并不算吃惊，蝙蝠侠当然有能力调查出他的真实身份，或者说现在瞒了他这么长时间，也算是红罗宾的成功了。然而，他现在是救世主了，他对Bruce的嘉奖毫无感觉。

“没错。”  
“你怎么活了下来……？”

“因为我是……”Tim颤抖着，即使这个问题已经在他心里拷问过千遍百遍，但这总像是一个魔咒，一个撕碎他内心幻梦的法术，将他再次拉回到血淋淋的现实中。“因为我是从未来的Tim Drake……但我也不知道为什么我在这里，而过去的我去世了。”他终于说出了这句话。

一种诡异的猜测在蝙蝠侠的脑海中升腾而起，但他还是偏向于乐观地思索着：“这或许不是你的过去，比如说……平行世界？”

“再比如两个Tim Drake无法存在在同一时空中，”Tim抬起头，露出一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑，“是我杀死了小的那个我。”

 

蝙蝠侠——不，是Bruce Wayne短暂地窒息了，面前的青年身上所带有的这种熟悉而又可怕的感觉仿佛扼住了他的咽喉。他死死盯着Tim，如果没有他的面罩的话，他的双眼映射出的全是恐惧和悲恸的讶异：他惊讶自己对这种深入骨髓的自责如此地熟悉，因为现在的Tim就和年幼的他一模一样，一遍一遍地将父母双亡的过错归咎在自己的身上。

他不是那个擅长用语言来宽慰别人的人，但他至少认为自己可以说些什么。在确认Tim慢慢地平复下来之后，他将视线再度聚焦在他手上的报纸说道：  
“但至少有一点说得通了。”

“什么？”Tim抬起头对视上一道柔和深邃的目光。

“Tim Drake是个有着蓝眼睛黑发的男孩子，体操天才，在全国的电脑编程大赛上也崭露头角，”蝙蝠侠说道，“而你用长棍和钩爪，还有自制的飞镖——我唯一好奇的是你为什么会用枪，罗宾？”

罗宾？真是个奇妙的词眼，他大概已经好几年都没有用这个名字了。只有Kon还偶尔会这样叫他，但也只是一种心理安慰而已，他清楚Kon和Dick的感情更好。Tim的嘴角浮现出一个苍白无力的嘲笑，扶着墙壁走到了沙发旁边坐了下来。那道温柔的目光还是一样没有放开他，犹如一根玫瑰花的长刺深深地扎在他的身体里。药物在他的神经里缓慢地发酵，他的大脑终于迎来了片刻的喘息——美妙的幻觉，他看到Bruce就像是他所熟悉的披风战士一样站在他面前，紧紧地拥抱住他*。他沉溺在幻觉里之后才发觉自己已经很久没和Bruce说过话了，而现在这个藏在阴影中的黑暗骑士居然是Tim大脑里唯一真实的存在。

“这是个很长的故事，Bruce。”Tim开了口。

 

————

 

“我们今天这么早要去哪？”  
Conner看上去准备得很好，他甚至换上了一条有许多小口袋的裤子，方便他随时随地掏出一些小道具。Tim把他训练得不错，而且事实上他真的学的很快，比未来的他更轻松地操控了自己的力量。

“哥谭。”Tim的声音有些颤抖。

“你说过不去蝙蝠侠的地盘的？”Conner好奇地望着他，现在的他完全留心不到Tim细微的变化。

“今天特殊。”Tim走进了泽塔传送门，而Conner也跟着他。

 

然而事实上，Tim的脑海里仍然回忆着那天Bruce的话。他隐瞒了大部分事情，只是说了Kon-El的死去和自己为什么会在这里。Bruce回答他，我可以用正义联盟的力量帮助你，可以送你回去。Tim麻木地点点头作为感谢，但Bruce接下来的话让他愣住了。

 

“但作为交换，我希望你能照顾Conner。”

Tim惊愕地愣在原地，直到Bruce的目光越来越焦灼，不知道有什么诡异的气氛紧张起来。Bruce露出了怀疑的眼神，但并未开口询问面前的人一句，直到他漫长的叹息打破了沉默。

“……为什么？他……他更应该去少年正义联盟，”Tim始终低垂着目光，看向地面，“他不应该留在我这里。”

“Conner的状态变得好了很多，”Bruce说道，“我有理由相信你是一个更了解超级小子的人，无论他是不是你所接触到的Kon-El。”

但他不应该和我在一起，他有自己愉快的五年时光。Tim反反复复地挣扎着，或许他一开始收留Conner就是个错误的行为。他回忆起刚入队的时候Kon和他讲述自己与M’gann的故事，他在懂得心灵感应的姑娘身边一点点学会怎样控制自己的愤怒，然后怎样成为超人。那是超级小子人生中非常重要的一段时期，虽然比现在学得慢很多。

 

“他未来会加入的，但我希望你现在能好好照顾他。”Bruce解释道，“这也是一个父亲的请求……Clark，有的时候非常固执。”

Tim直勾勾地注视着Bruce，仿佛这是他第一天认识蝙蝠侠。不过他的确得把这个Bruce和他印象中的Bruce Wayne区分开来了，婚姻的魔力竟然会如此之大。他朝着Bruce点了点头：“好吧，还有，我很开心你和Clark在一起了。”

“在你的经历里并不是这样的吗？”Bruce面罩之下的表情肯定很古怪。  
“或许你们只差最后一步。”Tim露出一个疲惫的笑容。

 

【注1】 YJ中Luthor用“红日（Red Sun）”来让Conner关机  
【注2】 Tim Drake在《红罗宾》中化名Alvin Darper


	7. Chapter 7

7.（本章内容对应《少年正义联盟》S01E05）

他们最终抵达了一所学校，在Conner疑惑之前就听到了打斗的声音和尖叫。他冲进去的时候看到闪电小子正在被一个造型奇怪的机器人束缚住发出痛苦的尖叫。Conner一拳打过去的时候那个机器人穿透了他，但足够有余地放下了Wally。紧接着，一个奇怪的机械声响了起来：“模仿：黑金丝雀。”随即机器人用一个灵活的技巧把他丢了出去。

“超级小子？”罗宾的尖叫从他的身后传来，“你怎么会在这里？”

“夜巡！”Conner大声地回应他，支撑着站起来扫视了一圈四周——很好，救世主又独自消失了。但他需要把注意力集中起来对付眼前这个敌人：“罗宾，这玩意是什么？”

“呃……亚卓魔，一个……伊沃博士*制造的能够学习别人能力的机器人。”罗宾吃惊地解释着，而快手又给了亚卓魔一发爆炸箭，却被超人模式的机器人挡住了。紧接着，一击热视线扫射了过去，闪电小子不得不跑过去救下了快手和罗宾。

看来的确是如此，Conner心想。他在内心估算了一下，每个模式切换大概有2秒的误差，而机器人似乎只能每次用一种模式。而且……他的视线转向旁边一个翘着二郎腿看上去无比享受的人，那或许就是亚卓魔的制造者伊沃。

他脑子里冒出了一个好主意，他怒吼着向伊沃博士扑过去，砸出一个大坑，在搞出足够的灰尘混乱之后从裤子口袋里掏出了一个套索。“什么？”伊沃显然惊慌失措了，身旁的机器猴子还不得不来帮他解开身上的套索，“亚卓魔，保护好你的主人，Alpha优先级。”亚卓魔的手腕立刻出现了变化，“模仿：原子上尉”他说着，紧接着对着Conner射出了激光。

Conner闪躲了几下，完全吸引了亚卓魔的火力，而少年正义联盟很快就明白了。“嘿，谁要来玩夺球游戏？”罗宾开心地大喊着，被困住的伊沃简直毫无还手之力，他身旁的那堆机器猴子也摇头晃脑着干着急。他把伊沃踹飞，而闪电小子就冲过来大喊着“我！”然后再把伊沃扔到了快手那里。亚卓魔把精力放回到了他们身上，“模仿：超人”，他的热视线让快手不得不跳开。

这时候，罗宾扔出飞镖。“模仿：火星猎人”亚卓魔轻而易举地躲过了，但Conner就抓住这短短的两秒冲了上去，把拳头挥进了火星猎人的头里。如他料想的那样，亚卓魔在恢复的那一刻头爆炸了，他也弹了出去。

Conner在废墟中慢慢站了起来，看着罗宾依然紧张地飞奔过去：“你们快帮我来把他拆了。”“哥们，他的脑袋都炸没了。”闪电小子也拖着受伤的手臂一瘸一拐地走过来。

Conner刚想开口，但一个清晰嘹亮的女声突然在他的脑子里响起——“嘿，大家都没事吧？”他非常、非常不喜欢这种感觉，简直就像是回到了实验室里那样。“谁在我脑子里？”他忍不住怒吼道，抬起头看到海少侠带着一个绿皮肤的女孩闯了进来。

“唔……哇？不好意思，我以为这里只有少年正义联盟？”那个陌生的女孩再一次下意识在他脑子里说话了，但很明显她留意到了Conner皱着眉头厌恶的表情，转而开口说道：“啊？非常抱歉……我只是习惯在任务中和大家用心灵链接交流……那么他是？”

“超级小子，”罗宾边手里忙活着拆卸亚卓魔边说，“呃，虽然这不是个好的介绍机会，他之前差点加入我们，但现在跟着超人。以及超级小子，这是火星少女M’gann。”

看着女孩愧疚的表情，Conner也不太好继续追究下去。而且，她看着人还不错，Conner心想。

“没事。”Conner对她说道，听到这句话她立即露出一个可爱的笑容。

“我喜欢你的T恤。”她笑起来望着Conner的T恤，自己的衣服也变成了黑色。

 

“你看起来过得不错，超级小子。”Conner也很开心海少侠在这，毕竟当时他是最支持自己的人，“但你怎么会在这里？”

“我找了份工作，”Conner耸了耸肩，“超级英雄的工作。”

“我听说超人没答应带你出去做任务？”闪电小子插了过来。

“是啊，所以我重新找了一位……搭档。”Conner说这话的时候嘴角不自觉地翘了起来，说实话他还有点欣喜和炫耀的意味。他揉了揉鼻子，毫不介意朋友们投来好奇的眼神。

 

“所以你放弃了当超人的跟班去当了另一个人的跟班？”

所有人的目光再次集中在快手身上，他似乎就像是个行走的炸药桶，但这句话让Conner很不舒服。  
“快手最近在和绿箭吵架，”罗宾在他身旁悄悄说，“他心情不太好。”

“可悲，果然从实验品就这么急着给来路不明的义警当打手吗？”快手毫不留情地说着，“还有我们也一样，正义联盟只是让我们打扫卫生而已……”

Conner皱起眉头，海少侠试图拦住他但是失败了。他很生气快手叫他实验品，但他更生气的是快手喊救世主是“来路不明的义警”。

“我警告你收回你所说的话，”Conner低吼着走上去，“他很尊重我，他是我的搭档——”

“所以，你是要为了你的‘搭档’动怒，”快手也不甘示弱，“或者你只是缺父爱？”

 

“够了！”海少侠恼火地插在了两个人中间，Conner才愿意停下来后退了几步。但是，他们之间仍然是互相狠狠地瞪着对方。对峙了一阵之后，快手轻轻地笑了一声，扔下了自己的帽子——“我也受够了。”他转身离去。

“快手？！”罗宾想追上去但被闪电小子拉住摇了摇头，所有人还沉溺于快手离开的震惊之中。闪电小子低声安慰罗宾他会回来的，而Conner只是杵在那里生着闷气，再次打量了一下四周——

 

“天哪，你到底去哪了？”Conner转过身看到救世主站在自己身后的时候总算是松了口气，他没想到一次救援会这么轻而易举地碰上这么多事情——会模仿别人的机器人、有心灵感应的少女以及突然发怒的快手。救世主的出现总算是让他松了一口气，也让气氛缓和了过来。

“去帮助一个小姑娘*。”救世主的喉咙里又一次咕噜的声音，“你和你的朋友们相处得不错嘛。”

Conner困惑地点了点头，转过来介绍道：“各位，这是救世主，我的搭档。救世主，这位是罗宾、闪电小子、海少侠……呃，火星少女。”  
话音未落，他们的身旁就爆发出一串短暂的笑声。Conner回头就看到罗宾和闪电小子笑成了一团，边笑还边搂在一起。

“哈哈哈哈——抱歉，但这实在是太逗了，”罗宾边笑边说着，“你是超人的克隆，所以就给自己找了个蝙蝠侠当搭档？”  
“这实在是太酷了，伙计！”闪电小子嘎吱嘎吱地笑着，“世界最佳搭档！”

Conner无可奈何地看着这两个人都快要滚作一团，而救世主只是面无表情地站在那里。良久，他清了清嗓子开口：“好了，我没时间和小屁孩们闹。”

“是的，我们要去夜巡了。”Conner得意洋洋地附和道。

这时候救世主却停下了脚步：“你也不用来了。”

 

这次换Conner瞪大了眼睛：“什么……？”身边的伙伴们都忍不住发出了窃笑，而Conner郁闷地瞪了一眼他们。

“你需要花点时间和你的同龄人在一起，”救世主隆重地、装模作样地说道，“你可以和他们一起回正义山，现在时间还很早，你们还可以办个庆功会。”

“你是在开玩笑吧？”Conner撇了撇嘴。

“这次不是，”救世主轻快地说着，“好了，开心点玩，超级小子。”接着用钩爪飞到天窗上就消失了。

 

Conner郁闷地看着眨眼间就消失了的救世主，但海少侠微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。好吧，他或许偶尔可以这么放纵一次。Conner帮着罗宾把亚卓魔的零部件拿了起来，M’gann在他身边转悠：“或许你可以给我讲讲之前你和他们的故事？”

“噢，”Conner开口，“之前我……”

 

【注1】 伊沃博士为亚卓魔的制造者，出自S01E05  
【注2】 出自动画配套漫画《少年正义联盟》，其中Artemis暗中帮助了他们（射出了一箭），随后被伊沃博士的猴子围困


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Conner一不小心又在课堂上打了个盹。  
说真的，Conner喜欢和少正待在一起，和M’gann挺合得来的，但他更想和救世主一起夜巡。不过，如果相比起小镇高中漫长又无聊的学习生活，Conner觉得正义山简直棒极了！

“Conner，你昨天晚上熬夜了？”Lori*偷偷向他搭话，Conner摆了摆手，重新在课堂上打起精神。

这个学校里有两个女孩子对他有意思，Conner心想，即使现在他从培养罐出来还没多少天。一个是Lori Lemaris*，还有一个是Alexis Luthor*，身为表姐妹但是家世悬殊。更奇怪的是，Conner把这消息发给救世主，得来的回复是“两个都别理”。好吧，他现在对泡妞也没什么兴趣。

除此之外，能让他安分地坐在座位上不逃课的事情大概就是黑客了。救世主没教他之前Conner真的不知道这事这么有趣，逐渐他上手之后就立马黑了学校的数据库，他迟到也能全勤了。然后Dick很贴心地告诉他下一步理应是救世主的数据库，毕竟他也是通过黑蝙蝠洞的电脑出师的。Conner给他的兄弟回了一个赞同的表情，然后掏出随身携带的笔记本电脑开始愉快的工作起来。

“噢……不。”直到放学铃声响起来Conner才绝望地放下手中的电脑。他不敢相信，他居然花费了一整天也一无所获。Dick先是嘲笑了他一番，再约他第二天在哥谭帮助他解决这个“问题”。然而，经过了差不多一个小时，Dick也颓废地倒在了网咖的沙发上。

“不！”Dick绝望的大喊，“这一定是网络问题……我要回蝙蝠洞，我才不相信我连正义联盟的系统都能黑掉，却黑不掉救世主的电脑！”

“或许救世主就是这么厉害。”Conner内心开始飘飘然，完全忘记了Dick是来帮助自己的。Dick皱了皱眉头，揍了他一拳。

 

“别吹捧你家那位啦。”Dick咬着牙说，“不行！我一定要破解他的数据库，赌上我的罗宾之名——不过我想到了一个更好的方法——”

“什么？”

“去他家呀！你知道他家在哪的吧。”Dick捅了捅Conner，“我们潜入他的家，然后破解主机——”

 

“这……这样不好吧……”Conner想他还从没有白天去过救世主的基地。

“Conner，现在我们可是绑在一根稻草上的人了，”Dick挑着眉毛看着他，“我想救世主白天应该不会呆在他的家里吧，我们现在出发的话可以快点解决这一切。”

 

Conner半推半就地开启了泽塔传送门，Dick在踏入那栋公寓的一刻也惊叹这里优秀的设计。“果然没有超能力的义警都是有钱人。”Dick观光电梯外的景色喃喃自语。Conner点了点头，也不想吐槽韦恩大宅比这里更加豪华。

抵达了顶层的起居室，Dick立即小步快跑地跑了好几个房间，最终找到了救世主的控制室。Conner挑着眉毛漫不经心地踱着步子，看着熟悉的陈设在日光下变得非常陌生——冷色调的家具、高档的材料、价值不菲的名画，无一不展现着主人优越的品味。Conner看着Dick立即投入了自己的工作，而他弯下腰打算去厨房倒杯水。

 

这时候，一句细碎的呻吟飘到了他的耳朵里。是啊，Conner Kent你怎么就没注意到呢？Conner的心脏一瞬间被揪住了，他下意识地转过头看向最大那间紧闭着的卧室——救世主还在这里。

他看了看手表，十点，但显然钻进他耳朵的呼吸声和心跳声显示着救世主还赖在床上呼呼大睡。此刻一股好奇心从他的胸膛中萌芽，他忍不住想到——救世主总不会带着面罩睡觉的吧。

他想，这没问题的，他和救世主是搭档，就像是Dick和Bruce一样。鬼使神差的，Conner轻轻推开了门。

跳入他视线的是一个极其混乱的场景：他目光所及之处一片狼藉。各式各样的包装袋被暴力拆开之后胡乱地丢在地上，然后就是乱七八糟揉成一团的衣物和地上肉眼可见的饼干渣。他差点踩碎了一支针筒，但他也不确定这是用来干什么的。但他走了几步，看到最中央的大床上的一团被子里，蜷缩着一个黑发的小脑袋。

所以救世主是个黑发。Conner的眉毛轻轻挑起，看着救世主像是个正常人一样在温暖的被窝里呼吸的样子。但很快，Conner的动作似乎还是惊动了这个训练有素的义警。他闭着眼睛皱起眉头翻了个身子，做了一个像是猫伸懒腰一样的动作继续搂抱着自己的被子。

而他看上去……很与众不同。Conner心想，情不自禁地凝视着救世主的脸。说真的，现在救世主的真面目完完全全地展现在了他面前，他非常年轻，Conner曾经猜测他大概30岁，但现在看上去他可能也就20出头*。他的脸并不算是柔和，相反是出乎Conner意料的那种有棱角的。仔细看五官的话，他高挺的鼻梁和英气的眉毛都颇具标准帅气男人的品质。然而，在清冷和坚硬的外壳之下，当他闭上双眼的时候却将整个人都蜷缩在被子里，紧紧地将它一层一层地缠绕在自己的身上。这和他平时带上面罩那种冷冰冰的气质完全不符。Conner站在他的床头，而这时候救世主醒了，他睁开了眼睛，阳光打在他的瞳孔里——

他睁开眼睛的一瞬间露出了惊讶的表情，那双蓝眼睛无辜地望着Conner。此刻，他眉毛慢慢舒展开来，而他的眼神骤然带上了暧昧不清的清纯感，原本凌厉的唇线也一点点柔和起来——这或许就是他为什么要把自己的脸遮起来的原因，Conner心想，他甚至无法移开自己的视线。而他现在下意识蠕动着嘴唇：  
“Kon……”

 

Con？Conner的心跳声响得刺耳，他等待着对方说下一句话。然而下一秒救世主就眯起了眼睛，嘴唇紧紧地闭上了。他内心打了个寒战，救世主回来了。

“你溜进了我的卧室？”救世主皱着眉头，嗓音和夜巡时候一样低沉。

Conner没有回答，只是目视着救世主轻快地爬了起来。他裸着上身，下身也只穿着一条窄窄的内裤。而正如Conner所想的那样，他全身布满了凹凸起伏的伤疤，但配合着他匀称的身材，却在阳光下有种奇妙的美感。他的肌肉结实，但不像是Conner与生俱来的那种健壮，而是给人一种纤细强韧的感觉。Conner也察觉到救世主的皮肤非常白，甚至有些失去血色。等到他对上救世主转过来的疑惑眼神，他才发觉自己盯着救世主看了太久实在是不太礼貌。

救世主什么也没有说，转而低下了头，看了一圈试图找到一件干净的衣服。最终他放弃了，毕竟这个房间看上去就像是被洪水冲刷过一样——他倚在门口，眯着眼睛：“罗宾。”

“呃？！”Dick显然是吓了一跳，等到他灰溜溜地从控制室出来的时候已经戴上了墨镜。Conner也低着头悄悄地走到了Dick的身边，而救世主一脸严肃地埋进了衣柜，总算找出一件看起来没那么皱巴巴的衣服——但是，绿灯侠logo的T恤*？Conner挑了挑眉毛，看着救世主把它套上，他看上去更年轻了。

而现在，穿着绿灯侠T恤的救世主，双手交叠地站在两个孩子面前。虽然他带上了黑夜里最恐怖的表情，但Conner还是想笑。

“不许再入侵我的系统，”救世主咬着牙嘶吼着，他瞪着Dick，“否则我就告诉蝙蝠侠。”

“啥？！”Dick差点跳了起来，但救世主还是瞪着他：“你以为Conner跟着我，你的蝙蝠爸爸会不知道？罗宾，该回家了。”

 

Dick还嘟囔了几句，但Conner抢先一步把他往外推，他甚至没去质疑为什么救世主知道他的名字。“我可没输，救世主！”Dick这样挥舞着拳头大喊着，Conner则是心惊胆战地劝着他赶快走。等关上了传送门，Conner的心跳才平复下去。他转过身，穿着绿灯侠T恤的救世主还站在那里。

 

“所以……”Conner有句话真的很想说出口，救世主抬起头来看着他。Conner发觉自己甚至没办法在他面前隐藏一点事情，在他那双顾盼神飞的眼睛盯着自己的情况下。Conner只好局促回到原本的话题，用来掩饰自己被他的双眼吸引住的样子：“所以你真的去和蝙蝠侠谈了，我的事？”

救世主挑起眉毛，习惯性地冷哼了一声倒出一杯刚刚做好的咖啡。他看着手中冒着汩汩热气的褐色漩涡，又抬起双眼注视着Conner：“毕竟他从某种意义上是你的养父。”

“这……”Conner没办法掩盖嘴角的微笑，救世主的疑惑显而易见，但Conner……Conner只是突然很开心。

 

“谢谢。”

救世主望着他，显然表情更疑惑了。

“海少侠教给我的，”Conner补充道，“我也不知道这个用法对不对。”

当Conner打算也用传送门离开的时候，他身后突然传出了一声轻柔的叹息。他转过身子，看着救世主平静地望着他：  
“Tim Drake。”

“嗯？”Conner眨了眨眼睛。

“我的名字，Tim Drake。”救世主重复了一遍，“你不就想知道这个吗？”

他的唇边挂着微笑，而Conner承认他的确很英俊。

 

【注1】 Lori Lemaris：闪点前Luthor的外甥女  
【注2】 Alexis Luthor：《天地大重奏 超二代》中Luthor的女儿  
【注3】 本文Tim Drake 24岁  
【注4】 Tim Drake在漫画里中穿过绿灯侠Logo的T恤


	9. Chapter 9

9.

加上自己原来的世界里的时间，Tim差不多有好几年没有早上起床过。所以当他摁掉闹钟的时候，他以为自己还在做梦。

他没头疼，也没做噩梦*，但他掀开被子的时候发觉地面上被打扫得干干净净的，连衣服也都整齐地叠放好安置在衣柜。Tim突然回忆起了什么，拍了拍脑袋，但他现在的确想起来了——Conner住进来了。

他死缠烂打，说Martha放他周末出来留宿，而且还没收了Tim的咖啡。缺乏咖啡因的Tim暴怒不堪，在夜巡的时候差点没把那个抢劫犯揍骨折。等到他因为咖啡因戒断处于半昏迷的状态，毫不知情的Conner已经把他塞进了被窝。他没什么力气去对付一个半氪星人，至少是在没有氪石的情况下，于是他这么长时间一来第一次放任自己迷迷糊糊地沉醉在温暖的被窝里。

等到他蹑手蹑脚地溜进卫生间，Tim发觉自己的药瓶也被整整齐齐地堆放在镜柜里面，但八成Conner压根不认识这些成分，否则早就把它们全部丢进马桶了。他感觉状态不错，于是暂且放下了那些药片。

他再拿起了一件T恤，散发着洗衣液清香的超人T恤*。Tim哼了一声，闻到了外面一股烤吐司的香味。

 

“怎么样？”  
Conner穿着一件沾着油渍的“Kiss The Cook”旧围裙（大概是Martha的），带着一脸傻笑地端着两盘烤吐司和煎鸡蛋，桌上还有香肠和咖啡。在温柔的亮黄色的日光下，Conner半个身子沐浴着阳光，散发着堪萨斯小镇最美好最值得留恋的家庭气息。就连冷冰冰的大理石和瓷片，此刻都渲染上了关照人的暖意。Conner还在他身边，微笑着。

 

Tim转回头盯着那热气腾腾的吐司好长时间，直到Conner给它涂满了黄油。“趁热吃。”Conner就差递到他嘴边了。  
但他的意识逐渐模糊了，就好像转瞬间降落到了一个冰点，一个脱离灵魂之外的地方。他麻木地捧着挤满奶泡的咖啡杯，世界却在他眼中镀上了一层软糯的薄膜。他视野里的一切都渐渐变得不清晰，而他就好像是身在仙境里面唯一真实的东西。

不过这时，Tim仿佛被人摁了暂停键一样，活生生地冻结在原地，手中的咖啡杯滑落在地上应声而碎。

 

Conner放下了拿着的刀叉，担忧地望着一动不动的Tim小心翼翼地将碎瓷片拨开。但是很显然，救世主仍然沉浸在自己大脑的闪回和幻觉之中，如果Conner可以读心，他会知道Tim在这一刻脑子里装着的不仅仅是自己，还有绿皮肤的火星姑娘。

“你怎么了，Tim？”Conner颤抖着问。他被吓到了，甚至不敢上前去碰一下Tim，好像他在指尖触碰的那一瞬间就会裂成碎片。

这不是欢乐港吗？你和M’gann的小窝？Conner凝视着自己，而Tim回望着他，意识终于剥离那个幻想。温馨的小屋、有点老旧的壁纸、热情的火星少女、倦怠的狼、可爱的球球，还有……温柔地对他微笑着的Kon。顷刻间，他脑子里摇晃的画面疯狂碎裂，随之而来的是死亡的闪回。他想起来了，那一切都是过去的事情了，Kon死了。

他总算做了第一个动作，他抬起自己的双手——手上残留的咖啡在他看来却像是鲜血一样的刺眼。  
“我……去洗手……”

Tim发誓他用了很大的力气才保住自己最后一丝理智，但依然转过身惶恐地逃向了自己的房间。Conner惊愕地看着这发生的一切，低头继续打扫着一片狼藉的地面。然而，Tim只是跪倒在卫生间里，哆嗦着掏出两片帕罗西汀*硬逼着自己吞下。

 

Tim后来出来了，恢复了那副冷冰冰的、不近人情的样子。他在飞快吃完了早餐之后立刻拿起外套溜出去了，Conner连问他去哪的时间都没有。他知道Tim有什么不对劲，但后悔现在才意识到这点，毕竟夜巡的时候救世主都能伪装得很好——他一边洗着盘子一边考虑要不要和Bruce谈谈这个的时候，门铃响了。

非常奇怪，毕竟他们的公寓不会有任何访客，Conner心想。但他还是打开了房门，这时候他莫名其妙被一群尖叫的伙伴包围了。

 

“你们看！那可是超级小子！”闪电小子首当其冲地尖叫着，“他可是穿着围裙在洗盘子哦！小罗，你还记得他在实验室的时候说了些什么吗？”  
“我是武器——我是实验室制造出来的武器——”

Conner叹了口气，他可不记得自己有说过这样的话。他扫视了一圈，自己认识的朋友基本都在，只是少了快手。

“……呃，你们怎么会到这里了？”Conner问道，M’gann回答他：“救世主叫我们过来的，说周末可以让我们一起好好放松。”

“叫你们？”Conner嘟囔着，不清楚Tim是想做什么。

“没关系啦，上次我们一起出去野营了，现在正好来一起打游戏！”Dick兴致勃勃地说。

 

————

 

Conner这才知道这里还有一个巨大的游戏室，里面从街机到XBOX一应俱全。Wally冲他挥舞着一大叠游戏，他随手拿起来看了看——啥？《寻剑》？《激光冲击波》？《超级打转王》？《魔幻历险》？*这都是什么呀？！

“嘿，哥们，你这就不懂了，”Wally神神秘秘地和他说，“这可都是80年代的经典游戏啊！”  
“别给Conner灌输你那套老古董！”Dick也抱着一堆盘挤了过来，“看看这个——《文明5》*，我最爱这个！”

Conner实在是听不懂他们到底在说些什么，甚至也没心情去考虑这些，直到M’gann也插上来了：“看，这里居然有《欲望都市》*的全套光碟！这是我第二喜欢的电视剧了！”

Conner只好和Kaldur相视一笑，在伙伴们都进入气氛的时候笑着迎合他们。很快，M’gann就拉着Conner到客厅里那个超大的电视屏幕旁边了，而老实说Conner自己还没怎么看过电视，在农场电视节目总是播放一些过时的电视广告。

 

事实证明玩游戏也不是什么好的社交方式，毕竟大家都各玩各的。Kaldur后来迷上了《刺客信条2》，据他说是因为欣赏里面的古建筑，Wally直接用上了超级速度，游戏一盘换着一盘，最后站在街机旁边和Dick对战。只有Conner没有什么兴趣，和M’gann一起跑去烤饼干然后看肥皂剧。一直看到Conner盯着屏幕上的红发女眼睛都花了，才发觉Wally站在自己身边：  
“Conner！你快说你是怎么打出这么高的分的？！”

Conner回过神的时候就已经被Wally拽到了游戏室，他还没从神速力的眩晕中恢复，就看着电脑屏幕上的高分排行榜，写着一个名字“RR*”。

“快，你是怎么做到的？！”Wally围着他转，Conner瞥了一眼那款游戏的包装——《蝙蝠侠：阿卡姆疯人院》，他根本没见过这东西。而且说实话，Bruce收版权费了吗？

“我可没玩过。”Conner耸了耸肩，“我也不认识那个RR。”我甚至之前还不知道有这么大的游戏室，他把这句话咽了下去。

“那是谁？总不会是救世主玩的吧。”Wally挠了挠头发，这下总算提点了Conner——他的确还是对Tim了解的太少了。

“我也不知道，”Conner老老实实地说，“不过Wally，你能教我玩这个游戏吗？”

 

————

 

“和你那些小伙伴玩得怎么样，”Conner转过头，一个熟悉的轻笑声在他耳边响起。

Tim站在门口，从背后射进来的一束微光照得他的五官有些模糊，围在他身边的漆黑的阴影宛如大衣包裹着他。他顺着走廊慢慢走了出来，在光影的交替中眉骨和鼻梁的倒影伸缩着，直到光彩熠熠的双眼也展现在Conner的面前。他没有穿救世主的制服，取而代之的是贴身的白衬衫和修长的西装裤。他黑色的头发随意地梳了梳，细碎的刘海垂落在额头上。在Conner眼中，他就如同某个浪漫电影里的男主角，步履轻盈地走到了现实中。

“挺有意思的，”Conner凝视着Tim，仿佛早上的一切都只是一场噩梦，“我和Wally打了游戏，还和M’gann一起看了电视剧。”

Tim挑起了眉毛：“M’gann可是个好姑娘。”

“啊，是的。”Conner随口附和道，“对了，说起来你还玩游戏？你可从来没有和我说过。”

 

Conner指了指那张《蝙蝠侠：阿卡姆疯人院》的碟，Tim像是被强行转移了话题露出了点不悦。他瞧了一眼漫不经心地说：“我有时候会玩一会。”

“噢，”Conner想着一个晚上也没能超越的记录，“RR，是什么意思？”

Tim仿佛身形定住了，半响才慢慢转过头。他的表情难以言喻，嘴唇轻启：“Ryan Reynolds*？”

“……你这次肯定是开玩笑了。”Conner注视着他的双眼，忍不住弯起嘴角。

“是的，”Tim耷拉下眼皮，百无聊赖地转过身子，随手一颗一颗解开自己衬衫的扣子，掀开衣服让它随着自己的肩膀滑落。而Conner盯着他的背影，短暂地窒息了一小会。“那只是个游戏名字，别这么在意，Conner。”他的声音从浴室里伴随着水声传来。

“你需要我把你的浴巾拿给你吗？”Conner朝着里面喊过去。

 

他们的夜巡成功解决了寒冷队长，今晚闪电侠有任务，而Wally玩了一天的游戏肯定累得够呛，Tim和Conner并不介意在这时候帮助一下朋友。救世主还是一样技术高超，Conner专心致志地欣赏着Tim漂亮的格斗动作，还有他的长棍……当Tim望着自己的时候Conner不好意思地移开了目光，他心想早上的一切或许也只是Tim没睡醒，据Dick说Bruce的起床气也很大。

“我真的觉得寒冷队长太逗了，”Conner在开车回家的途中试图和他搭话，“他有一把这么强大的冷冻枪，却只想着抢银行……不，我没有多余的意思，我只是觉得中城的抢劫犯都挺有意思的……”

专心驾驶着车子的救世主朝着他慢慢转过头来，他仿佛沉思了一会，这让Conner七上八下的。虽然他感觉Tim没问题了，但事实上今天晚上他们之间还没多说几句话。

“或许是最近的任务对你而言都太小儿科了。”Tim说道。

“嗯……我没有感觉啦，”Conner回答道，“不过我们可以去抢正义联盟的活干呀？我上次看新闻看到哥谭被植物包围了——”

“还有少年正义联盟。”

“对，”Conner没意识到Tim想说些什么，“我们也可以去抢少年正义联盟的活，不过罗宾肯定会气死的。”

半响，救世主也没有回答他的话，车子里的一切都诡异地沉默着。良久，救世主才姗姗开口：“我是认真的，你应该加入少年正义联盟。”

 

加入？Conner的大脑短路了半拍，他过了好一会才回味起这个词的含义是什么。

“加入？你又在开玩笑吧，Tim？”Conner敛起了一切外露的情感，但Tim却咬了咬下唇：  
“我认真的，Conner，你不能被我束缚住。”

“不……你为什么会这么想？我现在很好，”Conner皱着眉头，表情明显既困惑又警惕，“如果这是超人或者蝙蝠侠来拜托你的，你不必在意。”

“如果这不是他们的意思，而是我自己的意思呢？”

Conner哑然了，他没想过Tim会有把自己往外推的想法——但他很快明白了，之前的亚卓魔，以及邀请少正来公寓做客……种种的一切都显示了那些事情就是在为今天的对话做铺垫。

 

“不，”Conner拧着眉毛抓住了他的手腕，“不要这么想，Tim。”

Tim叹了口气，将汽车调到自动驾驶。他转过头扯下面罩，汗水浸透的黑发裸露了出来。现在，他面对面直视着Conner了。

“我只是暂时照顾你，Conner。”Tim认真地说着，“我希望你明白这点。”

 

Conner浑浑噩噩地回到农场的时候都不记得自己最后做了什么，他的怒火占据了他的内心——是的，他很生气，因为Tim试图像是Clark推开他那样推开自己。但他显然还没有这么厉害，最后就是Tim把他丢进了泽塔传送门。接下来，他就在堪萨斯了。他疲倦地瘫倒在床上，脑海中全是第一次见到Tim时候的情景。

 

【注1】 Tim在《罗宾》12里穿过超人T恤  
【注2】 因为PTSD，Tim的症状是闪回、失眠和头痛，同时需要服用抗抑郁类药物  
【注3】 帕罗西汀：用于治疗抑郁症。适合治疗伴有焦虑症的抑郁症患者，作用比TCAs快，而且远期疗效比丙米嗪好。亦可用于原恐障碍、社交恐怖症及强迫症的治疗。同样也是PTSD治疗药物  
【注4】 我对游戏实在是一窍不通，以上游戏全来自《头号玩家》，不过都是相当古早的游戏了  
【注5】 《文明5》：一款策略游戏。在2010年9月释出Demo试玩，并在9月21号在北美地区发布，其它地区则在24号发布。后面的《刺客信条2》等（包括《蝙蝠侠•阿卡姆疯人院》），都是2010年发行的游戏（YJ第一季于2010年上映）  
【注6】 《欲望都市》：发生在纽约曼哈顿四个单身女人身上的故事。其中一位主角是红发，1998年-2003年的电视剧  
【注7】 RR：Red Robin，Tim说是Ryan Reynolds（瑞恩•雷诺兹）当然是骗人的，不过这个世界的Ryan也出演了绿灯侠（还和Hal见了面）


	10. Chapter 10

10.（本章内容对应《少年正义联盟》S01E06与S01E09）

Conner心烦意乱。  
他在学校基本上待不下去，但他也不想联系Dick。他相信Tim，而且想一想也觉得Tim的说法很合理——或许当初也的确是他的蝙蝠后爹和Tim交涉，让他照顾自己一段时间之后再让自己加入少正。但他不想，至少现在不想。

他忍耐了两节课，最后还是没沉住气于是偷偷拿着书包遛出了学校。同时，他还黑进医疗系统给自己伪造了一份病历，相信他一点问题都不会有的。

然而，等到他好不容易破解掉传送门的新密码，公寓里面却空无一人。Conner泄了气，从Tim的卧室一直兜兜转转到地下室，看到了那辆摩托车——Tim最心爱的‘红鸟’，平时Conner连碰都不能碰一下。

抱着恶作剧的心态，Conner微笑着摸了摸那台漂亮的红黑色摩托车，跨上去开启了发动机一骑绝尘。

 

嘿，兄弟，你现在在哪呢？  
在外面——Dick，别这么叫我好吗。  
呃，好，只是Bruce让我和你说别老是逃课。  
啥？  
你知道他在你身上……  
嗷，好了，我知道！让他别管我！  
……怎么了，Conner？  
唉……我和……T，呃，救世主吵架了……  
噢  
嗯？  
我就知道会是这样，不过既然你都逃课了，要不要来正义山？

 

Conner抵达正义山的时候除了Wally之外的人都在，他停下了摩托车冲着他们挥了挥手。

“酷！超级小子！”Dick看着他的摩托吹了个口哨，“还有带了这么漂亮的姑娘来。”  
“她叫红鸟，”Conner自豪地拍了拍摩托，“救世主的。”

“啊哈，报复是吧？”Dick戳了戳Conner结实的腹肌，后者耸了耸肩，露出笑容。他抬起头看到M’gann穿着明黄色的泳装，整个人看上去真的很可爱。

不管怎样，先把那些事情抛在脑后，Conner心想。

 

“救世主说要让你加入少年正义联盟？”M’gann着实吃了一惊，但Dick心里早有预料。

“是啊，”Conner一边嚼着烤热狗一边说，“我不清楚他是和……超人还有蝙蝠侠说了些什么，但是他和我这么说了。”

Kaldur在一旁想了想：“或许他这样的想法也没错，我们现在的确需要人手，快手退出了。”  
“哦？”Conner总算明白为什么这么长时间都没见到快手。

“Roy打算单飞了，”Dick说道，“但是Conner，我认为救世主让你加入少年正义联盟也不是赶你走的意思。”

 

Conner挑起了眉毛，M’gann也坐在他的旁边：“是啊，Conner，就像是罗宾和蝙蝠侠，还有海少侠和海王，我和我叔叔……我们成了一个团队，不代表不能和自己的导师出去出任务了。”

M’gann说得也没有错，或许他把这件事情想象得太严重了呢？Conner心想，但他内心依然有些忧虑的地方——

“我感觉到他有很多事情瞒着我，”Conner叹了口气，“他应该对我坦诚一些。”

M’gann仿佛愣了几秒钟，惊讶着转过头的同时脸上的表情有些难以言喻。但只过了一会，她挤出一个尴尬的笑，慢吞吞地说：“我……想他会慢慢告诉你的，只是现在还不是一个很好的时机。”Conner关切地看着她不自然的动作，但还是弯起了嘴角对着她笑了笑：“谢谢你，M’gann。”

“所以你要不然参加一下我们以后的任务？”Dick的话插了进来，M’gann和Conner两个人将注意力转移回到他的身上，“我可以让蝙蝠侠给你留个位子。”

“唔……人手不足的时候再叫我吧。”Conner犹豫了一下，这样回答了。

 

————

 

也就是这样，当Conner再次睁开眼睛的时候，什么也不记得了。不知道自己在哪，不知道自己在做什么，甚至不知道自己是谁。*

眺入他眼中的只有漫天无际的黄沙——他不仅仅是迷惑，脑海里充斥的更多是本能的愤怒。

他恍惚之中看见一个女孩，接着她大喊“你就是超人吧”？然后指向自己的衣服。Conner不清楚她说的每个字的含义，但低头看到那个logo居然产生了一股更加强烈的恨意——他撕碎了它，暴怒而起扑向了女孩。

 

M’gann不知道这一切都是怎么发生的，她甚至不知道自己是怎么来的地球。等到她逃脱了“超人”的攻击，她依然沉浸在身处地球的喜悦之中——然后她停下来整理了一下自己的大脑，意识到了一切……

她想起来自己加入了一个团队！那么这样说，其他人也一样在这附近。M’gann飞了起来，使用心灵感应去寻找自己的队友。

 

“那么说我们是一个团队？”  
好不容易聚集在发信器旁边的少年们围在一块，Artemis疑惑地说。

“对，我们四个，还有海少侠。”M’gann回答道，“噢对了，还有超级小子，他也是和我们一起的。”

罗宾递给了M’gann一块碎布，她立即认出来是超级小子T恤胸口的标志。

“那个野人算啥队友啊？”Wally疑惑地问，“他攻击了我们。”

“他不记得我们，我也不记得我们。”Artemis耸了耸肩。

“我只记得蝙蝠侠下令保持无线电缄默，我们的团队肯定帮他干活。”罗宾说道。

“你怎么知道我们不是替我的导师干活？”Wally反问道，边说他边戳了戳自己胸前的标志——他立即转换成了黄色的制服，“哇，这真的是太酷了……”

 

话音未落，一颗炮弹顷刻打在他们之中，M’gann拉着罗宾快速地跳开，但Wally想要跑动的时候去被一个人推开了。

“美女？！”Wally惊恐地望着Artemis那边，结果烟雾消散之后一个人紧紧地把她护在了身下，虽然他身上的风衣基本上都炸成了碎片。

 

“呃……请问你是……？”Artemis惊讶地看着刚救下自己的人，他带着面罩，但看上去不像是任何一个她所认识的英雄。

“我真不敢相信你们居然像是靶子一样地站着聊天，”他怒气冲冲地站起身，“我的防爆风衣全毁了，还有我一半的多功能腰带——”

“靠，另一个蝙蝠侠？”Wally差点要弹起来，但这时候炮火不断逼近了，所有人没有办法只好跑了起来。

 

“我不是，我是救世主。”他自称道，“而且你们是怎么了？”  
“救世主，我从没听过这个名字……”罗宾疑惑地望着他，而M’gann拍了拍他的脑袋：“Hello, M’gann，他是超级小子的导师。”

 

“超级小子的蝙蝠侠导师*？！”Wally边说边吃惊地大笑起来，结果被救世主的瞪视噤了声。

“无论怎样你是来救我们的吗？但蝙蝠侠说要保持无线电缄默？”罗宾投去疑惑的眼神，但救世主却叹了口气：“我想是超级小子失忆之前给我发了信息，我来了，不过你放心不是无线电通讯*。但是我的通讯器毁了，这下我联络不上我的飞机了，我们得坐你们的飞船回去——等等，好像还少了一个人。”

“海少侠？”M’gann凑过去，而救世主点了点头：“不行……罗宾，查看他的位置。”  
“他离的很近，但恐怕是没有移动。”

 

等到找到海少侠的时候他已经躺在地上无法动弹了，M’gann试了试发觉她没办法在这种状态下恢复他的记忆。救世主走了上去，这个亚特兰蒂斯人在沙漠中明显已经严重缺水了——而且更可怕的是，他的梦呓说明他把周围环境仍然当成了亚特兰蒂斯，他的脱水反应会更加明显。

 

“得赶快把他带回飞船。”救世主皱着眉头，看向闪电小子。但Wally说：“他太重了，而且我也没啥燃料了，我甚至连她也抱不动了。”Wally指了指Artemis，后者嫌弃地拍开他的手。

“你怎么不带着他直接飞回去？”Artemis问道。

“不行，我必须找到超级小子，”M’gann将海少侠放下站了起来，“六个月前，他根本就不存在，他没有记忆——只剩下动物本能，我是唯一能帮助他的人。”

“可是你要扔下我们一个人去找超级小子？”Artemis不满地反问着，“且不说我们能不能对付这么密集的炮火，万一你去的过程中出点什么事情，等你回来他就不行了怎么办？”

“可……可是，超级小子现在很痛苦……”M’gann看了看躺在地上昏迷不醒的海少侠，但超级小子被折磨的痛苦一直传到她的脑子里面，她有一种感觉自己不能放任超级小子不管。然而Wally显然也站在Artemis那边：“超级小子有金刚不坏之身，那些坦克就是证明，你应该先救海少侠。”

Artemis还在和M’gann争吵着，罗宾束手无策，转而看着站在一旁的救世主。然而此刻，Tim也很纠结，他没看过这么久远的任务报告，根本不知道当时少正是怎么解决的。他理解M’gann对Conner的心思，但他也不得不承认Artemis说得对——如果耽搁得太久的话，Kaldur有生命危险。

“救世主，这该怎么办？”Dick现在无助地询问自己。

 

Tim咬了咬下唇，叹息着在仅剩的多功能腰带里摸出一个金属原片贴在了耳朵后面。他沉下嗓音，低吼道：“够了！”  
顷刻所有人都停下来望着他。

“火星少女带着所有人回去，我会把超级小子救出来的。”Tim下了结论。

“可是那边有可能有让我们失忆的罪魁祸首！”M’gann争辩着，脸上明显露出了超乎寻常的担忧，“Conner留在他手上的话……”

Tim望着她，一本正经地说：“M’gann，别小瞧成年人。”

 

【注1】 他们总是在调侃超级小子的蝙蝠侠导师最重要的原因是他们都知道超人和蝙蝠侠结婚了（但都不知道他们的秘密身份，而Clark和Bruce也是隐婚的）  
【注2】 出自S01E09，在比利比亚的任务中，脑魔消除了少年正义联盟所有人六个月的记忆，原剧情里M’gann选择先去救了超级小子  
【注3】 蝙蝠侠下令无线电缄默，因为任何无线电都会被窃听到，所以Tim在这里用的是天启星的黑科技


	11. Chapter 11

11.

烟雾弹炸裂开来之后救世主钻进了基地内，扔出两个飞镖之后他的弹药就不多了。该死，他没带枪，其他道具炸得差不多了。

他抬头看见昏迷状态的Conner被固定在一个试验台上面，谢天谢地他们没把他的裤子扒了。救世主嘟囔着心想也管不了这么多了，他跳上试验台，试图在Conner的裤子口袋里翻找任何飞镖或者针剂。

 

然而，一阵毛骨悚然的感觉窜上后背，救世主的心猛烈跳动起来，这种恐惧感仅仅用了几秒钟就让他本能地想要逃走——他僵硬地转过头，看到一个熟悉的身影——是脑魔。  
“看来有人被漏掉了，”脑魔缓缓地摘下了兜帽，眯起眼睛打量着救世主，“脑魔说，忘记。”  
救世主太阳穴的圆片开始疯狂转动——

 

刺鼻的血腥味、  
飞溅在自己身上粘稠的鲜血、  
死亡的气息、  
残肢、  
冰一样的冷、  
孤独、  
重复的闪回和噩梦、  
不同世界重叠在了一起——

脑魔说，他的脑子要爆炸了。脑魔说，他没想到这个人的大脑里有这么恐怖的记忆——他的灵魂跟这些记忆一起被牵扯着，在千万个世界的夹缝之间游荡，被撕扯，被撕裂。还有血腥、愧疚、悔恨、杀意——他的大脑犹如将无数记忆碎片放在榨汁机里打散搅动，然后再鲜血淋漓地拿了出来。这个人的灵魂在脑魔接触他之前，早已经破碎了上千次。

脑魔不得不痛苦地倒在地上，挣扎着，在昏迷和清醒之间意识不清。脑魔抽搐着看着面前乍然睁开眼睛盯着自己的蒙面人，想要抬起手——然而一发不知名的药剂被射入他的体内，他彻底昏睡过去。

Tim Drake，AKA Red Robin现在满脸疑惑地盯着他：  
“为什么脑魔会在这里？”

 

不对，应该是为什么我在这里。Tim觉得自己很头痛，明明之前残留的记忆仍然是自己在大都会调查Lex Luthor，而转眼间自己就在这里了。他感觉自己仿佛经历了很多事情，或许是自己失忆了，或许是脑魔干的，这或许解释了自己为什么会贴着对抗心灵感应者的思维增强贴片站在这里，他心想，但他没想到这会这么有效。

红罗宾望着四处望去，这时候他看见Kon被牢牢锁在实验台上，而球球也在一边。他吃惊地丢下脑魔，飞快地破解了程序将Kon和球球放了下来。“Kon……你还好吗……”红罗宾小心翼翼地拍了拍他的脸。

超级小子慢慢醒来，他第一眼看见的依然是一个陌生人。虽然他也一样警惕地皱起眉头，但他暂时还没恢复到发起攻击的地步。

 

“是我，Tim，Tim Drake。”面前的陌生人摘下了面罩，温柔地问：“你没事吧，Kon？”

这是一个生机勃勃、容光焕发的青年。他一头漂亮的、有光泽的头发随着头罩的离开在空中膨胀，接着他纤细的手指穿过了发根，用手随意地梳了几下。等到他再次抬起头，他表情生动、目光炯炯的脸就呈现在自己的面前。他看上去既年轻又有活力，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条弧线，露出一个迷人的微笑。“Kon……？”他轻启双唇，双眼温柔地直视着自己。超级小子感到疑惑，在自己的记忆空无一物的情况下，他也能非常清楚地感知到这位“Tim”所具有的独特吸引力，纵使Tim的脸上带着脏兮兮的汗水也看上去那么神采奕奕——他想他或许可以信任他。

“我想脑魔拿走了我们的记忆。”Tim狡黠地对着他眨了眨眼，“我们赶快去找M’gann，让她取回我们的记忆。”

“M’gann？”超级小子重复着这个词语，但他也一样一点记忆都没有。

“呃，你连M’gann都不知道吗？”Tim好奇地望着他，招呼球球一起往外跑，“跟我们来，球球——她到时候可是会嘲笑你的，Kon。”

 

嘲笑？超级小子的大脑还在消化着这个词，嘲笑是什么意思？

“先不说这个了，我看看周围有什么别的英雄，噢——罗宾，”Tim边扶着他边看着GPS倒吸了一口冷气，“居然只有他。”

超级小子困惑地望着他，而Tim补充道：“他在……蝙蝠侠牺牲之后就一直……不太好，呃，我们先赶快回去，然后就知道了。”*

 

超级小子的大脑依然一片混沌，但他主动地跟随着Tim——他……很温柔，很关心自己。只要看着他，自己的心里就填充了满满的暖意。

他们看到了一艘停在沙丘后面的飞船，Tim立即搀扶着他跑了过去。紧接着，超级小子看到了好几个人，包括自己刚才攻击过的。

他警惕地瞪着他们，而Tim也同时皱着眉头盯着他们。“等等，你们是谁……？”Tim下意识问道，“我……究竟在什么地方？”

 

Tim的抗拒转瞬间激起了超级小子的暴怒，他不信任他们——他弹跳起来，企图把这些“敌人”撕成碎片。然而为首的那个绿皮肤姑娘冷静地抬起了手，他感觉自己被固定在了空中——

紧接着，在Tim和超级小子都没回过神的情况下，火星少女将手指举向了额头，一瞬间记忆宛若潮水一般涌入。

 

Conner想起来了，救世主在他身边经历的种种事情他都回忆起来了。但他恍惚之间意识到，刚才那个温柔的Tim，是他从来没有见过的。

然而，就在他刚想转过头去问Tim的时候，却看见救世主怔怔地望着他，轻轻地摇着头边摇边露出一种可怕的绝望、悲凉的眼神。他的嘴紧紧地抿了起来、弯了下去，显而易见地是在压抑着自己快要哭出来的表情。但等到罗宾和M’gann都发觉他的不对劲的时候，他却收敛起了嘴角，转瞬间面如死灰地抬起头，用枯槁浑浊的眼珠死死盯着Conner，身体摇摇晃晃地站不稳了。罗宾硬是撑住了他，而他也低下了头。

“操！”Conner的心脏猛烈地颤动起来，他慌张地跑过去抓住Tim的另一边身体，“Tim，你怎么了？怎么了！？”他甚至没意识到自己喊了些什么。

当他再次抬起头的时候，他满脸红扑扑的，就像是喝醉了酒痛哭过的人一样憔悴。他睁开眼睛眨了眨，迷茫的双眼眨眼间露出了疑惑的神情——然后，他眯起了眼睛，皱着眉头盯着满脸担忧的Conner。他仿佛在等待对方再说些什么，但睁开眼睛的时候却看上去又比谁都清醒。Conner仍然焦虑得不知所措，忍不住将他再往自己的怀里拽了拽，忧虑地伸出手擦掉他眼角的泪痕——然而，就在这时候Tim却狠狠地咬住了下唇，他的手强硬地摸到了自己腰上。他掏出了自己的枪抵在了太阳穴。

Conner甚至来不及反应他的手指就已经扣下了扳机，混乱随着M’gann的尖叫蔓延开来，罗宾和闪电小子都激动地冲了上来。Tim恶狠狠地盯着他的枪——对，他忘记了保险。但是等他再想要打开保险的时候，Wally已经抢走了那支枪。Conner惊愕地拉住他的手，但Tim却像发了疯一样地在他的怀里挣扎着——M’gann依然被吓坏了一样地跪倒在原地，而Wally手忙脚乱地卸下了他的万能腰带。

 

突然，Tim安静下来了，他一动不动就像是一只睡着的大猫静悄悄的躺在了Conner的怀里。而罗宾拿着一支针管，表情悲戚地叹了口气：“我想先让他镇定下来……”

“没事的，”Conner忧心忡忡地看着沉睡了的Tim，“谢谢你了，罗宾。”

 

【注1】 在Tim的记忆点里面的罗宾是Damian Wayne，当了罗宾几年就接连遇到亲人离世


	12. Chapter 12

12.（本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E16）

“他还是什么也不回答你？”  
“对。”

Conner失落地把头埋在臂弯，M’gann坐在他的身边。  
他现在正义山，因为Tim冷冰冰地把他轰了出去。但是这个状况已经持续了很久了，Tim不理他。

他依稀记得失忆的时候Tim和他的对话，他叫他Con（或者是别的名字，总之那不是他的名字），还说蝙蝠侠死了。再加上他的惊厥和噩梦，Conner第一次感觉到Tim隐瞒了他如此多的事情。然后他趁着Tim还在沉睡的时候扫荡了那个可疑的镜柜，然后他仔细看了看——帕罗西汀、舍曲林、氟西汀……他谷歌之后就明白这些成分是做什么用的了。他还在底部发现了用得不算多的阿司匹林和吗啡，他应该庆幸救世主没有沦落到嗑药的地步吗？

之后他在把那些药片全部倒在厕所里冲掉的时候惊醒了Tim，他迎接了一个满是起床气的救世主。但他硬挺挺地站在那里，直到Tim烦躁地转过头，根本不屑于再看他一眼。

但他还是没解释，一丁点来龙去脉也不肯透露。Conner再想要问些什么，然后就被扔出去了——他甚至轰地一声关上大门，连Conner的运动鞋都没扔出来。

 

Conner穿着拖鞋跑到了正义山，理所应当地被罗宾和闪电小子嘲笑了。Kaldur关心地询问他救世主的状况，Conner勉强笑了笑说他很好，至少有力气把我轰出来了，然后M’gann在他身边陪着他。

不过球球看到他很开心，在他身边吱嘎直叫。而M’gann，拿出了她烤好的小曲奇递给Conner。

“你觉得怎么样？”

“很好吃，但是抱歉，我现在没有这个心情。”Conner吃了一块便收回了手，M’gann皱着眉头望着他，而Wally插了过来拿起了一块：“你还真不懂风情呢，还是我好吧~甜心~”说着他对M’gann抛了个媚眼。

“嘁，别打扰超级小子暗恋他的导师。”Dick半开玩笑地锤了一拳Wally，但Conner皱起眉头盯着两个人，吓得俩人都噤了声。但这时候Conner却疑惑地开口：“你们在说什么？”

Dick和Wally之间互相使了个眼色，但M’gann推开了他们：“别乱说了，他们在开玩笑呢，Conner。”

Conner疑惑地嘀咕着，看着他们之间可疑的动作，直到Kaldur走向他：  
“Conner，我想你可以先放心呆在这里。救世主是个成年人了，他能够照顾好自己。而你也给他一点个人空间，好吗？”

他说得的确没错，Conner心想，而这个时候Dick也插了进来：  
“而且他保持沉默不意味着我们不能去调查他，对吗？就像是蝙蝠侠当初做的那样。”

这下，Conner豁然开朗了。的确是的，他可以自己去调查Tim。  
“你说的没错，罗宾，”Conner冲着他点了点头，“而且我想我需要一些帮助。”

 

蝙蝠侠看到超级小子递交上来的申请的时候吃了一惊，他没想到Conner会是那个主动提出要求加入少年正义联盟的那个。他不知道他和Tim之间发生了什么，但这一切比他预想的发生的早得多。他不可避免地猜测Tim的真实身份是否被Conner察觉了，而鉴于蝙蝠侠在Conner的接触中还从没有这么久的迟疑，Conner意识到了什么。

“我想你或许瞒着我点什么？”Conner最终鼓起勇气开口。

蝙蝠侠抬起头，谨慎地反问道：“瞒着什么？”Conner挑起眉毛，对他而言Bruce的任何隐瞒都在他的料想之内，但他需要确定他究竟是不是和Tim达成了某种关于自己的协议。他沉吟了片刻，他或许需要直接一点的问题：  
“你和救世主——向我隐瞒了一些事情？”

蝙蝠侠注视着他，犹豫了很久，他有些停顿但是最终还是决定坦白一些事情：“Conner，我希望你知道你是超级小子，就算Clark不同意，我也始终认为你是少年正义联盟的一员……”

Conner凝视着他，蝙蝠侠诧异地结束了自己的解释。他意识到Conner不是要求这个答案，而且他明白在这种时刻Conner是有多像Clark，一样的固执。尽管他自己觉得自己不会成为超人，但他依然在某个时间点拥有超人一样的直觉，就如同Clark曾经责怪他隐瞒伤情一样。“我问的是其他的那些，包括救世主的来历。他告诉了你，为什么没有告诉我？”

Conner非常直白，而这个问题的确让Bruce停了下来，虽然他有一些心理准备。他估计Dick一定给他的兄弟提供了太多关于自己的传闻，以至于让Conner产生了自己保护欲过强的错觉，即使这也是Clark一直责备他的。但是无论怎样，他很清楚只有救世主暴露了什么，Conner才会站在自己面前问出如此尖锐的话——而从另一个方面来说，Conner的确很在意救世主。

蝙蝠侠心里还在推测这种像是“雏鸟心理”一样的心态对于Conner是好是坏，Conner就捏紧了拳头：“所以你也不打算告诉我，Bruce？”他用上了他的真名，Bruce强忍住烦躁的惆怅，眯起眼睛盯着他：  
“是的，我不打算告诉你。”

Conner忍不住嘴角勾起一丝诡异的嘲笑，这让Bruce觉得很不寻常。“所以你还信任他胜过信任我？”Conner瞪着他的眼神堪比热视线，在Bruce开口再解释些什么的时候捏着拳头转身离开。“我会自己查出来的！”很好，这句话总有了点Clark的执着，Bruce重重地叹了口气。

但他似乎已经得到了他的答案，即使Bruce什么也没有开口——却类似于默认。然而此时，Bruce的脑子里却冒出一个可怕的猜想，他打开了通讯器联络上了救世主——  
“Conner仅仅是Clark的克隆体吗？”

 

Conner和他们做了很多任务，包括红色龙卷风的背叛再到回归。他们的团队也在逐渐磨合，后来加入了神奇队长以及Conner的宠物Wolf。然而就算是快要被两个机器人杀死的那一刻*，Conner也幻想着Tim能出现，就像是在比亚利亚一样。Conner过得并不算好，在这里侦查的方面由Dick来承担，Artemis是个比他更好的前哨，而M’gann的能力比他更加有用。他没有被给予更多的选择，他就是主攻手。

 

————

 

一切却在10月16日急转直下。*  
空间防御已经失败，启动全面地表防御。但是，似乎一切都无法阻挡外星人的射线。接着倒下的英雄也越来越多，地球沦陷的速度超乎想象。Conner捏紧了拳头，深呼吸了一口气说了一句“我要去找救世主”，但被M’gann拉住了胳膊。

“Conner，大都会已经沦陷了，你现在出去也没有用。”纵使她安抚地握住他的手，M’gann的话却让Conner更揪心了。

“不……我必须回去……”Conner试图甩开她的手，但Kaldur挡在了他的面前。

“Conner，如果你只是救世主的搭档，我不阻拦你，”Kaldur压低了嗓音对他嘶吼道，“但是你现在是少年正义联盟的一员，你必须和你的团队在一起。”

Conner紧紧地捏住拳头试图缓慢地平息自己心中的愤怒，避免自己强制冲到传送门里，但这没有什么用。他的理智告诉他Kaldur说得没错，甚至他敢相信Tim也会这么做，但他却没有办法放着Tim不管。这时候他的脑子里突然冒出一个声音，是M’gann，他有时候会和她这样交流。“Conner，我想救世主也不希望你贸然出现在大都会，”M’gann担忧的声音在他的脑海里回响，“我们至少先解决完眼下的任务，再去找他，好吗？”

Conner妥协了，而任务究竟是什么呢？他抬起头，看到全息地图上的一个小红点。是超人的孤独城堡，Conner和Dick同时想到。

 

他们的目标是那一艘落单的飞船，把它拆了再研究。但Artemis死了，他感受到M’gann传达到所有人大脑里的无尽的悲鸣——他们的队友死了。

飞船飞往纽约的时候Conner聚精会神地看着下面满目疮痍的大地——直到经过大都会，他愣住了。与其他纷乱糟糕的城市不同的是，整个大都会犹如被原子弹炸开一样形成一个巨大的大坑，只留下了尘埃和火焰——看上去，所有的人、所有的生灵，都消失了。Conner回过神的时候才发觉M’gann流着泪站在他的面前，他手足无措地靠在窗旁边，内心只剩下悲戚。他死了，他真的死了吗？Conner心想。

他几乎摇摇欲坠，但仍然咬着牙硬挺着抵达了人类最后的防线，正义大厅。所有人都下了飞机，而这时候残存的士兵眼睛里仿佛看到了希望。

“我不是超人，”他对所有人说着，“我永远不会是。”

 

他对将自己当做靶子一点反应都没有，当M’gann挡在他的身前抗议的时候，他甚至能笑着和她说：“不，M’gann，你想想——超人基本上是乐意被当成靶子，蝙蝠侠也经常这么使唤他。到后来，超人基本上就是用来吸引火力的，所以你以为真的有人乐意穿着红内裤在天上飞吗？”

他轻笑着，不顾所有人都以奇怪的眼神望着他。最终他们都沉默了，Wally艰难地开口：“那不是个玩笑，对吧。”

“那的确是个玩笑。”Conner回忆起Tim的面容，有什么事情在他内心悄然变质。

 

他怒吼着，将炮台拆下来对准那些外星人，为了给他的团队争取更多的时间。显然，罗宾和闪电小子都成功进入了，更不用说火星少女和火星猎人。是的，他在正义大厅里惊讶地看到火星猎人的时候也曾经幻想过救世主也能这样再度出现在他的面前。然而，看上去Tim Drake更可能是变成一个数字、一粒尘埃，与大都会一起消失了。

他被炮弹打出去的那一刻还回想着Tim对他微笑的样子，最终他跌落在了一个熟悉的怀抱里。

 

Conner惊愕地看着活生生的Tim在他面前出现了。*

“该死的，你们这帮小鬼是缺重型武器吗？居然要队友来当活靶子？”Tim低声嘶吼着，他没带面罩，甚至一条胳膊血迹斑斑，但他依然敏捷地扑倒了Conner——一击激光在他们的头顶略过。

“Tim！”Conner无法控制住自己扑上去紧紧地把他抱在怀里——他是真实的，他还活着，还有心跳。被氪星人抱紧的救世主显然龇牙咧嘴地喊疼，等到Conner放开了他又翻了个白眼。他单手扛着一只火箭筒，在自己的搭档愣神的一阵再次打飞了一只飞船。

“行了，你快点去找Dick他们。”Tim咳了一口鲜血，但Conner的声音从他背后传来：“我们一起去。”

“你疯了？”Tim瞥了一眼越来越多的飞船，Conner拆下一门炮台射中了一艘，但这几乎没有什么效果，更加密集的激光再一次射过来，“你快走！”

“不！没有你我不走！”Conner大吼着，在昏暗的天空下看到Tim悲戚的双眼。顷刻间，他明白了自己内心一直隐藏的东西究竟是什么——

“Conner，我很开心你这么在乎我。”Tim望着他，恍惚之间嘴角露出了一丝微笑，“你是我最棒的搭档。”Tim吻住了自己。

Tim亲吻着他，并非那种纯洁的对碰，而是色情的双唇张开，舌齿交融在一起。他的吻显然越来越绝望，也越来越急促。Conner发觉Tim的双手在颤抖，于是他死死抓住了Tim的后脑勺，回吻着，把他拉得更紧。

接着，整个基地爆炸的火光充斥了整个时空，如同绚烂的爆炸烟花，连同那个吻一起灰飞烟灭。

 

然后Conner睁开了眼睛，他在正义山。

 

【注1】 出自S01E12，红色龙卷风的“兄弟们”差点杀掉了整个少年正义联盟，最终以Artemis的反击胜利  
【注2】 出自S01E16，在模拟训练的任务中，火星猎人将六个人的精神一同接入了人造现实中，无论他们做什么，一切情况都会变得越来越糟糕。然而Artemis的死亡让M’gann影响了这个训练，最后火星猎人不得不进入人造现实里在所有人永久昏迷之前将M’gann震出去。  
【注3】 本文中的Tim是Conner用心灵感应能力无意识中制造出来的幻象（心灵感应能力在S01E22中有提到），而由于是他自身制造的幻象，M’gann和火星猎人都没有察觉到


	13. Chapter 13

13\. （本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E17）

“你们刚刚经历的是一次训练，火星猎人把你们六个人的精神一同接入了人造现实中，你们都知道这是一次训练……”

蝙蝠侠冰冷的声音在Conner的耳旁回荡，但他的记忆仍然停留在那个吻——Tim吻了他。

“……不过你们仍然清楚这都是虚拟的……”

Conner的意识回来的时候只能看到M’gann边哭着边对大家说“我很抱歉”，而蝙蝠侠说“我没想到这次训练会如此危险，最后火星猎人进入了你们的思维，在你们陷入永久性昏迷之前将M’gann震出了现实”。M’gann的悲鸣传到他的大脑里，他麻木地揉着Wolf的软毛。所以那一切都是虚假的吗，Conner对他自己说，连同那个吻一起。

 

“我只能想象这有多么令人绝望，失去如同家人一样的朋友们，还有你的导师，并且深信这一切都是真实的。”黑金丝雀款款大方地端坐在沙发上，注视着一直沉默的超级小子，“我相信你一定非常难受。”

她察觉他捏紧了拳头，但他也没有说话。Dinah询问过火星猎人，超级小子在掩护队友的行动中死亡，而对他意义重大的导师也在大都会的爆炸中丧生。*

“我明白，你是超级小子，”她点点头，继续说，“你不应该感到悲伤或软弱。”

然而，超级小子却站了起来，这突然的爆发让Dinah猝不及防……她忍不住眯起眼睛，听着超级小子恼火地大喊：“你根本不知道发生了什么！”他转身毅然离去。

“Conner？”Dinah顺着他的动作转过了头，看着他离开了房间。  
“别来烦我。”

他试图骑着红鸟出去时候遇到了Dick，显然他的兄弟也不怎么想接受黑金丝雀的心理辅导，一样偷偷遛出了和他兜风。Conner的心情稍微好了一点，但依然忐忑不安。他纠结应不应该把幻境中发生的一切告诉Dick，而这时候球球挡在了他们面前，还变成了一辆超酷的摩托车——

 

“哇——这真是我生命中最棒的一天了*！”Dick在天空里大叫。

“经历了这么多事情之后？”

Conner下意识发觉自己不该这样问了，因为Dick立即露出了失落的表情。他们之间沉默了很久，直到Dick皱着眉头艰难地说：“Conner，我……很抱歉，那样对待你们。”

Conner点了点头，而Dick目光垂向手心，很久没有说话。他明白Dick所说的事情也理解他当时的想法，他不曾怀疑过Dick对那个人的崇拜和信赖促使Dick做出那种决定，然而，Dick现在看上去并不这么肯定了。  
“我送我的朋友们去死，而我明白我必须这么做，但我痛恨这么做——”Dick轻声说，“我一直希望、期待着长大能成为蝙蝠侠……但他内心那种执念……为了完成任务牺牲，我做不到，我再也不想成为蝙蝠侠了。”

Conner眼中的神采慢慢消退，他犹豫着咬着嘴唇，但依旧什么也没说。而他自己呢？他又应该成为什么？又应该去做些什么？他才意识到自己有多么荒唐可笑，那个虚假的吻对他意味着什么？他甚至完全没办法猜测到Tim的真实反应，那只是他的一个甜蜜的幻想。

 

“话说回来，你又好久没联系他了？”Dick轻轻笑了笑，“我记得你之前还会和他通电话？”  
Conner想，他的确很久没有回大都会了，也很久没见到Tim了。但他不知道现在怎么来面对他，在发生了那一切之后。

Dick显然是看穿了他的心思，即使他并不知道实际的一切。他拍了拍球球：“那我来帮你——球球，帮我给救世主发个信息，就说超级小子想和他约会！”

“喂！球球，不许发！”  
“哈哈，有什么不好意思的嘛！”

两个人打闹着而球球发出了疑惑的吱吱声，直到一辆悬在空中的轿车挡在了他们面前。

“人类，交还新创世星之球，以及你们从新创世星窃取的其他科技。”  
来者气势汹汹地喊道，然而在Dick与Conner还没反应过来的时候，下一句就响起来了——  
“永恒之人，稍安勿躁。这个人并没有偷窃新创世星之球，他从真正的盗贼手中救出了它。”

Conner挑起了眉。

 

新神、赛里芬、梦美人、月骑士、维金……还有，熊？虽然他们拿出母盒的时候Conner明显吃了一惊，他没有声张，但很显然Tim给他的那个“联络器”就是这个母盒。Conner决定帮助他们，以此来多了解一下这个“新创世星”的科技到底是怎么回事，Tim又是怎么得到它的。而Dick，则是很快沉浸在了这群很酷的朋友们之中。

他们利用母盒追踪到了一个建筑工地，显然有人在利用那些科技盗取金库，而Conner和Dick想出了一个好点子。

 

然而，即使是成功潜入了，战斗依然无法避免。而对手拥有能够匹敌他们的武器——来自天启星。当然，等到Conner目睹了球球开炮的样子之后，新神们居然合体了。Dick的笑声在他耳边回荡，直到他们看完了这场一边倒的胜利。接着，Conner终于明白了新神的来龙去脉——他们来自两个敌对的星球，新创世星和天启星。而这次有人将新创世星和天启星的科技贩卖到了地球上，罪魁祸首恐怕就是天启星的科学家和首席刑讯官。

这样子说的话Tim的母盒也是从新创世星上偷来的吗？Conner疑惑地想着，但他这个时候总算明白了天启星的意思。他初次和Tim合作的时候他提过走私天启星科技的事情，但Conner曾经以为那只是个军火商的品牌，没想到那意味着外星科技。

母盒在天启星和新创世星都有，那么Tim的母盒是从天启星那里截获的而非来自新创世星？Conner推测着，直到Dick锤了他的手臂——

“你在想什么？”

Conner摇了摇头说没事。

 

他们了抵达一个仓库，可惜遇上了埋伏。然而，当新神们再次想合体成为无限金刚打败敌人的时候，Desaad*却出现了，接着他掏出了一个类似母盒的东西控制了他们。

“超级小子，你先抵挡住他！”Dick看到来势汹汹的无限金刚飞速地跳开，“如果真的如他们所说的母盒就相当于一个超级电脑的话，我试试看能不能破解它——”

“最好快一点，罗宾！”Conner试图找点什么掩体，可基本上完全无法阻挡对方的进攻。Wolf试着扑上去，但被这个大家伙一拳就打飞，就像是它是只小蚂蚁一样。Conner不得不跳到它的身后去接住他，但同时两个人都深深嵌入了身后的飞机里面。Conner瞥了一眼在远处操纵着电脑的Dick，意识到自己仍然需要更加直接的攻击。他掰下机尾狠狠地丢过去，却被对方击来的热视线一瞬间轰飞——好家伙，他深呼吸了一口气，感叹自己为什么没有超人的热视线？而在这时，那架飞机被操纵着飞到了天空上，然后重重地砸在了自己和Wolf的身上。

 

他短暂地昏厥了一阵，但很快被无限金刚给举了起来。Wolf试着救他，却再次被一拳锤开，紧接着自己也被摁倒了地上。然而，除了浑身的疼痛之外，他还听到了吱嘎吱嘎——球球的声音，还有Dick细细的嗓音。他睁开眼睛，又听到摩托车发动机的声音在自己耳边震耳欲聋地响起。

下一秒，救世主的绳索紧紧捆住了他，然后把他拽到了摩托车的后座。

 

“我真不敢相信你给我发了信息以后居然狂奔到好几个地方，”Tim的面罩下吐出一声无可奈何的叹息，他烦躁地扭了扭把手，黑色的摩托车风驰电掣地拐了个弯之后停了下来，“你知道我一路追过来有多辛苦吗？”

纵使Conner仍然浑身疼痛，但嘴角还是忍不住微笑起来。他下意识双手圈住了救世主的腰，但收到对方一记锐利的眼刀才意识到现在还是在战场。不过，当他抬头望过去的时候顿时明白了救世主为什么心安理得地停下了车，因为球球似乎已经变身成一个操控台夺取了无限金刚的控制权，而站在那顶上的是Dick。

“嘿——！”不可置否，13岁的Dick仍然兴奋得像是个孩子一样大喊，“超级小子，你看怎么样——”

“很不错，罗宾。”Conner看到Dick操纵着无限金刚抵挡住那些人的攻击，接着他和Tim也从摩托车上下来加入了战斗。

 

局势一瞬间扭转了过来，在Dick的指挥下那些人的天启星装备被迅速烧掉，而Conner和Tim则负责把他们都捆好。直到已经无力回天，Desaad缓缓走向爆音通道，Conner想追上去却被Tim拦住了。而就在他们愣神的那一刻，Desaad突然反手丢了一枚像是手雷的东西——

Tim意识到有什么不对的之前Dick已经条件反射地将激光射向了那个东西，转瞬间堪比小型核弹的爆炸占满了整个天空。Conner下意识跳过去的时候却听到背后传来一声撕心裂肺的大喊——  
“Dick——！”

 

即使Conner接住了他，Dick看上去也伤痕累累。他的制服一半都因为爆炸而撕碎了，腹部一道惊人的伤口汩汩地冒出鲜血。Conner颤抖着搂着他，试图摁住他的伤口——但完全没有作用。Dick意识模糊地咳一口，吐出来的却全是鲜血。

而救世主“噗通”一声跪倒在了他的身边——Conner惊呆了，他看着Tim惊慌失措地把Dick抢了过去，哆嗦着把手指放在他的鼻孔下。他摘下了面罩，表情是从未有过的惊慌失措：“Dick？Dick——”

“Tim？！”Conner倒吸了一口冷气，试图掰开Tim紧紧抱着Dick的手却失败了，“我们送他去医院——”

“他撑不到的……”Tim悲戚地颤抖着说，“Dick——这不是真的——”他无意识地喊着Conner听不懂的呓语，紧紧地拥抱着Dick瘦小的身躯，双眼死死盯着怀里的少年。Conner感觉到有很多很多疑惑想要询问他，但现在不是时候——他听到Dick的心跳越来越微弱了——他的朋友真的快死了。

刚刚醒来的新神们手足无措地站在他们的身旁，显然对有人的离去还没缓过神来。球球也在一旁发出了悲伤的哀鸣，Conner转过头这才看到了破败不堪的球球，而这时候维金走上前将手中的母盒放在了球球身上。

“母盒会尽快修复她。”维金解释道，“但我们恐怕对你的朋友无能为力，我很抱歉。”

然而，Tim却猛然抬起头，咬着牙怒视着新神们。维金似乎是被他的目光吓到了后退了一步，而Tim却飞快地说：  
“对，快点打开爆音通道。”

维金明显吃了一惊的样子，皱着眉头：“你说什么？你怎么知道——”

“人类的科技还没办法救Dick，但别的可以——快！打开爆音通道，送我们去北极！”Tim低吼着。

 

【注1】 本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E16，原剧情Dick没有随同Conner出去，而是和黑金丝雀说了自己不想当蝙蝠侠的事情  
【注2】 迪萨德（Desaad）是达克赛德的手下，天启星的科学家和首席刑讯官  
【注3】 Jason的名言，但事实上我发觉不仅仅是Jason，Tim也说过这句话呢（《蝙蝠侠》442），我这里补个就算是三代罗宾都说了这句话吧（自娱自乐）


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Conner感觉自己需要问Tim的事情已经不是一件两件的了。

Dick没事了，Tim紧紧握着他的手守在他的身旁。如果忽视掉周围的环境，Conner只是有一种不知道什么时候被Tim和Dick排除开外的嫉妒心情。然而现在，他们在孤独城堡。

没错，就是在超人的孤独城堡。Tim在精准地报出了它的坐标之后，跳进爆音通道直接来到了孤独城堡的门口。随后，他用流利的氪星语加上蝙蝠侠的拟声说出了覆盖指令，让氪星AI给他开了门还迅速准备了治疗仓。不仅仅是新神们都一脸懵逼，就连在场唯一拥有氪星血统的人也一样完全听不懂Tim的氪星语。

然而，等到Conner真的想要开口的时候，他的舌头却打结了。Conner不觉得Tim会真的告诉自己，毕竟他以前已经尝试过多次了，他可以说是死缠烂打地寻求过答案了。现在，又一个现实摆在他眼前，他不是Tim唯一在意的那个人，Dick Grayson——他的继弟（或者继兄）显然和Tim有一段自己都不知道的隐瞒的亲密关系，而他名义上的父亲Bruce Wayne信任Tim多过于他。他甚至可以确认那个吻就是一个自己无助的幻想。

他看到Tim指挥氪星机器人抱着Dick走了出来，告诉他Dick的情况已经稳定，可以不留痕迹地转移到哥谭的医院。Conner跟在他的身后，低垂着看着地面什么也没说。

 

等到他们回到了哥谭，Bruce也匆匆忙忙地赶了过来。Clark站在他的身边注视着Tim和Bruce在角落里窃窃私语，但在Conner提问他的时候却总是含糊地混过去。然而，不同于Bruce，Clark的撒谎技术太差了，Conner很清楚就连Clark都知道一点东西，只有自己不清楚。

超级小子却没有任何提问，只是乖乖地和其他人打了招呼就转身就走。Bruce皱着眉头看着Conner的背影，又意有所指地瞥了一眼Tim。

Tim只是轻轻叹了口气。

 

“我看到你和罗宾出去了，然后只有你一个人回来。”M’gann担忧地飞到他的身边，话语直接传达到他的脑子里。而Conner冲着她疲倦地笑了笑：“只是我们遇上了敌人，罗宾需要在哥谭的医院住一段时间，他没事。”他还是第一反应替Tim隐瞒了。然而，他忧虑的心情还是轻而易举地被M’gann感知了。

“你……还好吧，Conner？”她关切地问道，“你很悲伤，我甚至不用读心就能感知到你的情绪。”  
“我明白，M’gann，”Conner几乎没有掩饰自己的心情，“我只是……”

“和救世主有关？”M’gann询问道，Conner点点头，再垂向地板。M’gann静静地坐在他的身边，犹豫了很久才慢慢开口：“Conner，如果你想和我谈谈的话，我就在这里。”

他眼里闪过一阵退缩，这是一个好选择吗？他以往都会选择和Tim倾诉而不是这些队友们，偶尔会是Dick或是Martha，和M’gann的友情总是点到为止。但M’gann又把手放在他的膝盖上，他能感受到从精神连接那边传来的柔和的安抚——这次，他逐渐意识到M’gann对他有所好感，但他不确定自己能否好好和她说清楚。

他握紧了双手，但眼神依然在闪躲着M’gann的目光：“救世主……他，一直向我隐瞒了很多事情。”

M’gann点点头，然后回应他：“我明白，所以你现在又发现什么了？”

“很多，但主要是……”Conner欲言又止，“……我，一直以来都以为他……最好的朋友是我，但现在我不这么想了。”

M’gann惊讶地望着他，好像猜到了什么。过了许久，她才深深吸了一口气，再慢慢地吐出来。她轻声说：“Conner，每个人都有自己的生活，救世主也是，你也是。你……不一定要把自己限定在救世主的搭档里面，你也是少年正义联盟的一员，你还有我们。”

Conner仰头望着M’gann的脸，逐渐他们的视线对上了。M’gann冲着他露出一个微笑，而Conner也拍了拍她的手背。这让M’gann的眼皮又跳了一下，她隐忍不住低下了头，低声说：“Conner，其实我……”

 

他还在静静等待着她下一刻说些什么，却发觉她生硬地扭过脖子，睁大着眼睛面无表情地盯着他。Conner被吓到了，放开了她的手警惕地盯着她，而M’gann的表情也越来越不对劲——她的双眼开始变得透明，而Conner能从心灵链接那端感觉到她释放出来的强大精神力——然而，他无法动弹。

“M’gann？”他试图呼唤她的名字，本能地想要挣脱精神控制却无能为力。M’gann的双眼完全放空了，她甚至微微漂浮起来——直到猛然跌落在了Conner的怀里。

Conner下意识想把她扶起来的时候却发觉她的手死死揪住了自己的衣服，等到她抬起头的时候M’gann将双臂紧紧地环绕住自己。

 

柔软的女孩子的身躯紧紧地贴在自己的身上，甚至在Conner愣神的一刹那把头靠在他的肩膀上。M’gann的拥抱感觉起来又激动又肆无忌惮，同时她的全身几乎都倾倒在Conner的身躯上，软乎乎的胸脯紧紧地贴在他的胸前，贴在他肩膀上的头顺着他的脖颈缓缓抬起……但从M’gann的嘴唇擦过他脸颊的瞬间让Conner惊醒了，他用力挣脱了M’gann的拥抱，瞪着眼睛毫无疑问不可思议地推开了她。

在他舌头捋直了想出一个拒绝的理由之前，M’gann露出了前所未见的心碎眼神：“Conner？我们……我们现在还不是这种关系吗？”

Conner喘了好几口气试图让自己平静下来：“你说的是什么意思？”

M’gann看上去有些受伤：“我……是来找Tim的，Conner。”

“Tim？你是说救世主？”Conner确定没把他的真名透露给任何一个人。

“我和他都来自15年后，Conner。”

 

M’gann再度恢复意识的时候Conner站在她的身边，她甚至不知道自己是怎么昏迷过去的。她想询问点什么，但Conner只是低下头确认她没事之后迅速地跑了出去。Conner遁入了泽塔传送门的漩涡，开始在脑袋里回顾这么多天来收集到的信息，而这一切解释总算有了一个答案。这其中，M’gann告诉自己因为他挡在Tim身前，半个身体在Lex的激光枪下消失，Tim因此才崩溃了。死亡仿佛一瞬间离他如此之近，更不要说刚刚目睹了濒死的Dick。Conner忐忑地低下了头，深呼吸了一口气让自己平静下来，等到再抬起头的时候眺入视线的就是Tim的公寓。等到他迈入公寓的时候他才意识到Tim在那的概率并不高，但他仍然想去那里，就算是坐在沙发上一直等到他回来。等到电梯逐渐抵达最高层，他的心脏也怦怦直跳——他想，我也必须要给自己一个交代。

Conner深呼吸了一口气，缓缓地通过虹膜识别开了门。他轻轻地扭动门把手，看着屋内依然是一片寂静。然而，一个人背对着他坐在沙发上。是Tim，他穿着一件深蓝色的无袖马甲，里面则是浅灰色的衬衫。他走了几步，看见Tim正在翻动一本写满了密密麻麻的拉丁文的书。

“你怎么来了？”Tim一点也不知道他来的目的，只是很平常地询问着他。

Conner思索着，很久没有开口。他的脑海里挣扎着什么才应该是开口说的第一句——“我知道了你一直隐瞒的事情”、“你能想到吗，我刚才见到了M’gann，你的时间线里的那个”还是“我希望你能主动告诉我”。

但是他都没有说，最后他开口说道：

“我们来谈谈Kon-El怎么样？”

 

Tim的动作僵硬了一小会，但他很快轻轻合上了书，将那本厚厚的古籍一样的东西放到了一边。他看着他站起身子，转过来的时候表情是Conner Kent前所未见的满面怒容。

“你从哪听说那个名字的？！”  
Tim Drake咬牙切齿地低吼着。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Conner的目光缓缓抬起，注视着Tim的表情从震怒到平息再到自持。他深深吸了一口气，再仿佛压抑住了什么话，最终抬起头对上Conner的眼神缓步走到了他的面前。救世主的双眼慢慢眯了起来，他本以为这样可以震慑到Conner，然而他错了，Conner依然直挺挺地屹立在他的面前。

Tim接收到了“这不起作用”的信号，目视着面前的人冷冰冰的坚毅表情，表情立即缓和了下来。他挑起了眉毛，试图用更加轻柔的语气——用另一种方式试探着。“所以你都知道了什么？”Tim问道，他用尽所有的耐心。

“很多，”Conner注视着他蓝色的双眼小声说道，“包括你从哪里来，要做些什么。”

Tim再一次犀利地盯着他，这一次他或许是在思索着什么。他撇过头暂停了一会，总算继续说道：“所以，是Bruce告诉你的？”

Conner早已预料到了这个提问，但他也没想隐瞒实情：“不是，是M’gann。”

看着Tim困惑的眼神，Conner解释道：“是未来的M’gann，她……通过现在的M’gann链接上了。”

Tim的表情更加惊愕了，但他很快冷静下来，坐回了沙发上：“坐下吧，Conner。”他拍了拍旁边的位置，Conner犹豫了一会，坐在了他的身边。

Conner在沙发上挪动了一下，坐定之后将目光慢慢转移到Tim的身上——先是他的双手，十指交错，瘦削有力，紧紧地捏得发白；然后是，最后是侧脸。他的脸颊苍白，几乎毫无血色，唯一的红色是眼珠旁边的红血丝。他的嘴唇也都干裂泛白了，带着同样颓然病态的颜色。双唇仍然紧紧地闭着，阳光勾勒出浅浅的阴影。Conner目不转睛地盯着他，企图能让他转过头，知晓任何一丁点自己内心的焦灼。他情愿紧紧拥抱住Tim，摩挲着他的头发，用炽热的吻抚慰他所有的伤疤。但Tim却转过身子，黯淡滞重的双眼死死地对视着他，狠狠地扎在他的内心。他明亮的双眼现在变成了阴郁的漩涡，Conner着了魔地望着它们，仿佛一头栽进深不可测的深渊。他又阖上了双眼，憔悴颓唐地低垂下头，一切明媚美好的形容词仿佛离他远去了。

“你还是先说M’gann告诉了你什么吧。”Tim的眼皮微微撑开，再次响起的声音终于将Conner拉回了现实。

“她……她说你们的时间点是少年正义联盟建立之后的15年，”Conner几乎已经开始后悔这整件事情的发生，因为他第一次如此清晰地感觉到自己说出的每个字都会刺痛Tim的内心，“她说你是后来的罗宾，后来单飞成为了红罗宾。然后……就是发生了很多事情，她没有告诉我细节，但只是说很多人都死了，直到——Kon-El，也就是未来的我死了。”他看见Tim颤抖了一下，“然后你为了改变时间线穿越到了过去，是吗？”

Tim低着头，Conner甚至能看到他在抑制自己的颤抖。  
“是。”他低声说，Conner的心也刺痛着，Tim的一举一动都犹如针扎在他的胸口。他盯着Tim的侧脸，恍惚着反应过来的时候才发觉手指上被指甲划过的感觉。这时候Tim转过头眼眶通红地盯着他，他才意识到自己刚才下意识地想去抓住Tim的手，但被他冷冷地甩开。

他们就这样沉默了一小会，直到Conner再次开口：“对了，M’gann还告诉我了一件事情——”

Tim望着他，Conner不好意思地挠了挠头：“她说我和她是一对。”

Conner等了好一会，发觉Tim并没有任何反应。  
“噢，”还在等着他说下去的Tim突然意识到对方是在等自己的回复，“是的，你们是一对。但我不清楚你们现在是怎么回事……”

“那些的事情一点也不重要，”Conner忍不住打断了他，“那绝对不是我现在的情况。”

Tim仍然还是疑惑地盯着他，过了一会，他总算是恍然大悟。Conner以为Tim明白了自己的暗示，然而Tim单纯地说道：“这不可能。”

Conner挑起眉毛。

“我一开始还担心未来已经发生改变了，毕竟这条时间线的确是这么奇怪——我也不能放任你真的成为一个普通人，”Tim眼神垂向地面，低声轻语，“但M’gann的到来不恰恰证明了一切还是会按照常规发展吗，Conner？”

当Tim抬起头凝视着他的时候，那双眼睛仿佛有魔力一般吸引住了他，那一瞬间Conner几乎要被说服了。然而，Conner嘭嘭直响的心跳声却让他瞬间清醒。在这个微妙的时刻，诡异的未来预言或许能够战胜他的理智，但无法战胜他对Tim这份溢满而出的思慕。这份带有情欲的荷尔蒙在他的大脑里缓慢地产生了化学反应，他咬紧了牙关：“我不喜欢M’gann。”他斩钉截铁地说，但Tim只是慢悠悠地转过头望着他的双眼，仿佛完全没有听见他刚才说了些什么。

“我先来和你讲点我经历过的过去和现在有什么不同的吧。”Tim说道，Conner松了口气，点点头。

 

“首先，Bruce和Clark没结婚。”

Conner惊讶地看着他：“这……怎么可能？他们那么相爱……？在堪萨斯的时候……”

“他们没结婚，而且Clark娶了Lois Lane。”这个名字Conner倒是有印象，是Clark在报社的同事。然而，他也不清楚他们之间有什么过往。

“然后就是你没加入少年正义联盟这件事情了，”Tim继续说道，“你本应该在出了卡德摩斯实验室之后就加入少年正义联盟的，而且你一直住在正义山。”

“我为什么住在那里？”Conner投过去好奇的眼神，“Wally和Dick都回家……只有M’gann住在正义山，我为什么不回堪萨斯？”

“因为超人没能接受你，他花了差不多一年的时间才接受自己有了个克隆儿子的事情。Kon和我说，他甚至对他隐瞒自己的秘密身份，也不让他知道孤独城堡的存在。”

这的确有点超乎Conner的想象……Clark在他眼里有时候甚至比Bruce还固执，还保护欲过度。但这的确会让人意想不到，站在正义联盟最前线的人间之神其实是一个普通得不能再普通的农场小伙。在堪萨斯的时候，Conner甚至能看到Clark笨手笨脚地打翻一个盐瓶，就为了给Bruce做一道新菜。然而，超人却是一个多遥远多神圣的存在，他总是要顾及方方面面，总是想拯救所有人。氪星之子不仅仅是一个超级英雄，更是一个标志物、一个象征。此时超人和Clark的情感就混杂起来了，他该如何在这孑然一身的世界里面对一个自己的克隆体？一个像是自己的镜子又像是自己的血亲的人？Conner内心只是庆幸有Bruce和Martha、Jonathan说服了他。

 

“最后就是我。”

“你？”Conner下意识问道，看着Tim拿起放在茶几上的iPad调出一张照片，他接过来看到是一张报纸——Drake全家死于意外事故。汽车坠崖、溺亡、全家丧生。Conner看到死者的名字顿时明白了之前自己苦苦的搜寻为什么没有结果，他漏掉了死去的Tim Drake！Conner看着九岁的小男孩的黑白遗照摆放在报纸上，瘦削的脸庞明显有Tim现在的样子。他一时间不知道怎么回答他，只能悄悄地说：“我很抱歉。”

“或许这就是为什么我能来的原因，”Tim轻轻叹了一口气，“但或许这一切都是不对的。”

Conner认真思索着，但仍然难以理解Tim担忧的地方在哪里。在他看来，Tim与其说是来自于未来，不如说是来自于另一个平行世界。但他认为自己需要安抚他，让他放心他曾经经历的那些噩梦不会重演。

“Tim，既然你说了这么多差异之处，或许这里根本不是过去的时间点，”Conner再次尝试着握住他的手，这次Tim没有逃开，“你考虑过……平行世界吗？”Conner想起在科幻电影上的那些概念，“没必要把你曾经经历过的历史套在我们身上，我们还可以选择一个更好的未来，不是吗？”

Tim再一次转过头望着他，眼神却是满满的绝望。他颤抖着，叹了一口气：“可是Dick差点死了。”

Conner的大脑飞快地转动起来才回忆起了Tim究竟在指什么——是上一次遇到新神们的事故。这时候他总算是理解了Tim当时为什么这么不对劲，因为对于担任的罗宾Tim来说，Dick可能就像是他的大哥一样。“但那一次完全是个意外。”Conner皱着眉盯着他，然而Tim摇了摇头：“不，我想起来Kon和我说过他第一次遇上新神的时候是单独出门的，Dick理应不在那里，而身为氪星人的你才在那种爆炸里毫发无损。”

“可是……这仍然是个意外？”

“这不是个意外。”Tim咬着牙突然吼出来吓到了Conner，半响他才意识到自己的失态，收敛了情绪缓缓说，“事实上……我是说，这一切都是蝴蝶效应。你和Dick如果没有成为兄弟，他也不会和你关系这么好——然后他也不会想到要和你一起出去。”

 

这一切这样看来……的确都如此地合理。Conner顺着Tim的叹息声沉浸在混杂繁复的思索之中，他失神地愣了好一会，听着Tim紧紧地贴在他的身边，将头紧紧地埋在手臂里，发出一声冗长悲戚的叹息。突然一个触感把他惊醒，Tim的温度在他的手掌里乍然消失——他抽回了自己的手。

“我本来应该在暗中在最后一刻救你们的，”Tim独自低语着，眼神冰冷地盯着地面，“但是我的存在导致了你们陷入新的危险——还有你……”

“我？”

“你被我影响太多了。”Tim说道，声音越来越低沉，“你有生活，你的爱情——还有M’gann，这对她也不公平。她给了你你的名字，因为那是根据……”

Conner觉得多说无益，而且他的内心已经被折磨了太久了——不仅仅是因为Tim反复沉溺在过去的愧疚感之中，他也一样。他内心快要溢出来的但他需要更明确地告诉他那一切都是他的妄想，事实不是这样的：他不是被Tim摧毁了，相反，他拯救了自己。

于是，Conner在他还张着嘴说些什么的时候就俯身吻了上去。就在这一刻，他长久的渴望终于变成了现实，虚假的幻梦成为了他嘴唇边最甜蜜醉人的触感。他感受得到Tim湿热的吐息和微弱的挣扎，但这一切来得太快太急促，以至于Tim都仍然沉浸在惊骇之中任由Conner托住了他的后脑勺。他薄薄的嘴唇比Conner想象中尝起来更好，而他也被Conner的舌头趁虚而入，唇舌交织。

Conner撕咬着，犹如野兽一样忘情地在吮吸着Tim的嘴唇和口腔，扭着他的头强迫他呼应着自己的动作。这时候，猛烈的亲吻不再仅仅是渴望，更多带上了性的含义。在氪星人深深地操了他的嘴的时候，Tim甚至微弱到无力腾出一口气来呼吸。这一场色情的、迅猛的，甚至犹如强奸的亲吻，一直等到Conner好不容易滑出了他的口腔，从他绯红的脸颊一直再吻到他的脖颈才得以歇气。Tim从耳尖开始满脸通红，一半是因为无喘息的长吻，一半是因为Conner暴露出来显而易见的情欲。然而，他依然没停下手中的动作，将Tim摁倒在沙发上之后舔吻着他的脖颈，Tim甚至发誓感觉到摸到他衣服底下的手。

 

“Conner！”Tim大口地喘着气用尽全身力气狠狠踢了他的小腹，他总算是战战巍巍地放开了自己，抬起身子岔开腿跪在Tim的身上。此时Conner终于意识到了自己的失控，眨眼间捂着脸跳到沙发下，全身僵硬地站在那里。Tim慢慢悠悠地支起身子，但他看上去俨然又憔悴又无力，残留在脸颊上的唾液和颈部斑驳的吻痕让他看上去毫无威慑力。然而就是在短短的一刹那，他眯起了眼睛。那股令人不寒而栗的可怕气场再次出现了，Conner的心脏抽动了一下，想象着Tim冒着怒火把他轰出去，但Tim却没有。他们僵持了几秒钟，Tim的目光再度低垂向地面，边说边轻轻地叹息：  
“你走吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

16.

无论如何，他搞砸了。

他曾经想知道一切，但他从没思考过知道以后自己应该做什么。现在，他知道了，他不仅仅知道了Tim的过去，还知道了他内心有多痛苦和挣扎。他也在幻境中体验过亲人和朋友死在自己面前，他明白那一切有多痛苦。而他更不愿意看到Tim因为那些阴影就推开自己。

但他失控了。

这是个最糟糕、最失败的告白。或许甚至都不能称之为告白，他只是一昧地把Tim压在身下，用氪星人的力量强迫他与自己接吻。他完完全全失控了，他甚至是第一次如此肆无忌惮地释放自己的暴力，那些他一开始就压抑在自己内心深处的暴力。

他爱着Tim，毫无疑问。这不单单是对导师或者对朋友的爱，而是纯粹的恋人的爱，带着情色的意味。他也很清楚自己和M’gann不可能，至少在这个世界不是那样的。他从亲吻Tim之中得到了答案。

然而，Conner捏紧了双拳。他真想回到过去把自己的头发拽起来强迫自己认清楚到底做了些什么——他把自己的欲望强加在Tim身上了，自尊心如此之高的救世主。Tim Drake完全有资格也有理由消失在他的面前，永远都不出现。

现在，Conner把头埋进了自己的双臂里面，完全无视了门外Martha连续好几下的敲门声。

 

————

 

蝙蝠侠抵达救世主的公寓的时候奇怪的是他为什么如此紧急地呼叫自己，但等到他踏入顶层的时候立即就有一种微妙的猜测。这里变得比以往要干净，特别是地板有了擦拭的痕迹，但按道理来说除了Conner借宿的日子以外，Tim根本不在乎自己居住的地方有多凌乱。除此之外，他迈入客厅的时候看见Tim谨慎地抱着手肘站立在那里，不是坐着，而他一旁的沙发明显被很好地清理过了。他们之间立即有了一种紧张的气氛，直到Tim清了清嗓子：  
“Conner知道了我的过去。”

Bruce惊讶地挑起眉毛，他没料想到这个答案。他摘下面罩抬起头望着他：“你告诉他了？”

“不，是M’gann，”Tim解释道，“我的世界里的M’gann和这里的精神连接上了，然后……她和Conner解释了一切。”

Bruce可没料到这个：“然后他来找过你了？”

“……是的。”Tim撇过了脸，表情看上去并不是这么好受。这让Bruce更加困惑了，他原以为Tim已经打算和Conner坦白一切，但他现在看上去有些后悔。那么，就一定是Conner的什么反应触动了他。Bruce冷静地扫了一圈四周，脑海里再度拼凑出刚才的猜想。他再抬起头打量着Tim的表情，却发觉他一直遮掩的脖颈周围有微红的痕迹。那么，现在这个拼图就完成了——

 

“你和Conner上床了？”Bruce试探着问道，看着Tim的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度涨红。

“你……你在说什么？Bruce？！”Tim语无伦次地说着，看着Bruce依然认真地盯着他。

“你的沙发……”

“噢天哪！”Tim头一次如此痛恨Bruce的侦探能力，“他只是亲了我，我们没有上床！更没有在这上床！”

Bruce挑着眉看着有些暴躁的Tim，又想说什么但闭上了嘴。

Tim懊恼地用手捂住双眼，他不知道自己是怎么沦落到现在这一步的：“我只是在向他坦白而已，但是他突然就亲了我。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“他一直都很喜欢你，Tim，”Bruce的语气有些轻描淡写，“老实说，我可不意外。”

“这问题可大了，”Tim翻了个白眼，“我们现在根本预测不到未来会有多糟糕的事情发生。”

“Tim，事情不会像你想象得那么糟糕。”Bruce挑着眉毛看着Tim，他汗水沾湿了的头发已经乱糟糟的了，“你没办法阻止新的危机产生。而且抛开这一切之外，你真的没办法接受Conner吗？”

接受……？Tim几乎是苦笑着，嘲弄的语气轻轻在嘴里念叨一边这个词。考虑接受Conner？接受他的爱？老实的说，在这次意外之前，Tim从来没有认为超级小子会对自己产生额外的感情。在他的概念里，他只要充当一个默默的引路人，在合适的时候退出，不干预任何时间线的发展的情况下在最关键的时刻拯救自己的朋友们。然而，一切都是如此的搞笑，Conner居然对他产生了……爱慕？在惊讶之余，Tim的内心深处更有一种羞愧，因为他曾经在年少的时候做过这样可悲的幻梦，奢望过成熟可靠的超级小子转过头看自己一眼。然而现实告诉他这是不可能的，那个人早已拥有挚爱，再多的分离和争吵也无法掩盖这一点。Tim早已放下了，把这件事情埋在内心深处，但这一刻却再次刺痛了他的内心。

“我……不会和他在一起的，”Tim犹豫了许久，总算叹了口气，说了出来，“我是认真的。”

然而，Tim的挣扎却看在Bruce的眼中，他甚至比他们自己早一步明白Tim放在Conner身上的注意力不是虚假的，而Conner也并非以长辈的眼光看待着Tim。但是，救世主这一刻却无比地敏感与脆弱，过往的伤痕就像是再次撕裂一般展现在他的面前。或许他这牵涉到他的什么回忆，或许他依然有心结，Bruce心想。但现在并不是一个强迫他的好时机，他放松了下来，一本正经地望着Tim。

“既然如此，Tim，那你就应该好好地拒绝他。”Bruce平静地说，“他对你做了些什么，我向你道歉，但请你一定要正经地给他一个答复。”

沉寂了一会，Tim总算收敛住了自己的痛苦。他也放松了肩膀，小声说道：  
“……我明白了。”

蝙蝠侠看着Tim总算恢复了冷静，他的颤抖也停止了。他犹豫了片刻，思索着自己还应不应该说那件事情。但是，他想，就算是为了Conner，否则救世主可能会一辈子逃走了。于是他开口了：“以及，Tim……另外还有一件事情我希望你能答应：我希望你能担任少年正义联盟的导师。”

话音未落，Tim惊讶地睁着迷茫的双眼，抬头望着自己。

“在不义联盟袭击之后*，我们一致认为少年正义联盟需要一个联盟之外的成员来指导他们完成那些没办法放在明面上的任务——而我想你适合这个位置。”

“你的能力不用多说，真实背景也没有任何记录，而且我信任你。”

看着Tim犹豫着没有回应，Bruce继续说：“你想改变历史，保护超级小子，但至少要离他近的地方保护他吧。”

“可是我不知道会怎样影响这里的时间线，”Tim说，“我最好的方法就是隐藏起来——”

“隐藏在哪？光靠着黑入正义联盟的数据库吗？”Bruce争辩道，“你如果潜伏在他的身边，你才能有力量更好的保护他——Tim，你不能因为担忧就离开，你至少还要给他一个答复。”

Tim思索了很久，他的确担忧时间线的改变，但这不意味着他应该逃离他们，至少他需要搞清楚这一切的来龙去脉——包括未来到底有没有改变，这里究竟是他的过去还是一个平行世界。上一次，也是因为Conner恶作剧似的呼叫了自己，Dick才得以存活。他也的确需要明确地拒绝Conner，让他能够去过自己的生活。于是他点了点头：“我答应，但我需要命运博士的头盔。”

 

————

 

“Conner，我来了。”

门外的声音总算是换了一个，Conner心想。但他实际上也并不在意，他依然一动不动。

“……Conner，我进来了。”经过了足够长的时间的沉默，门终于打开了。Clark甚至还穿着制服，一脸担忧地站在门口。Conner毫不怀疑他是用热视线融掉门锁才开了门的，但他现在甚至不想解释这一切，他不想。

Clark轻轻走到他的身边坐了下来，回头望着站在门口的Martha和Jonathan轻轻举起了一根手指。随即，门被静悄悄的关上了，整个屋子又恢复了一种静谧的气氛。Clark小心翼翼地注视着Conner，轻声开口说道：“Conner，你愿意告诉我都发生了什么吗？”

Conner低着头沉默着，Clark叹了口气：“那么我来猜猜看，和救世主有关？”

他很显然就猜中了，即使从这个角度看不到Conner的表情，他明显动摇了。

 

“看来，我猜对了？”Clark试探着问，Conner这下只好点了点头。

“我……我失败了，”Conner吞吞吐吐地说，“我……亲了他。”

Clark挑起眉毛，而Conner这时候涨红了脸抬起头看着他：“就是那种……很强硬地……亲了他，我失控了。”

Conner手指比划了半天，连Clark的双耳都逐渐红了起来。然而，他还是不太懂Conner所说的“很强硬地亲了他”到底是什么意思。最终，Conner还是愤愤地放下了双手，满脸郁闷地坐着。Clark看了半天，终于忍不住噗嗤一声笑了。虽然超级小子对他投向怨念的眼神，但Clark依然忍不住笑意：他以前总是把Conner当成一个培养皿出来的小孩子，没想到他实际上的确是个小大人。不过……他心想，莫非选择伴侣的口味和基因有关吗？Conner喜欢的是一个蝙蝠侠式的人物……

等到Conner拧着的眉毛真的明显得不能再明显了，Clark好歹停下了笑声，拍了拍他的肩膀：“Conner，抱歉……我只是很开心看到……你长大了。”

“我从培养皿出来就这么大了。”Conner郁闷地说着。

“抱歉，我以前总是以为你还是个孩子——”Clark真诚地眨了眨眼睛，“Conner，我觉得你不用太担心。下一次见到他的时候，你可以好好道个歉，然后把你心里所想的告诉他。”

然而，这也一样没能劝慰到Conner。他曾经信誓旦旦和Tim请求训练自己，以此来控制自己的力量；然而，他却在Tim面前轻而易举地失控了，在救世主面前软弱地拜倒在自己的欲望之下，用氪星的力量来欺压他。他恐怕永远无法在Tim心里赢得一席地位了，更不要说得到他。

Clark却轻松地交叉着双手，故作思考地犹豫了一会，接着他说：“Conner，实际上我当时追Bruce的时候，我也觉得完全不可能哦。”

Conner挑起了眉毛。

“你想想，我是星球日报的记者诶，他是Bruce Wayne！哥谭王子！”

听到这句话，Conner总算来了几分兴趣。说到底，他还真没听过Clark讲他和Bruce以前的故事。Bruce总是很害羞，而Dick也不怎么清楚这两个人是怎么勾搭上的。

“那你快给我好好讲讲吧。”

“好，主要就是，你要有信心，Conner。”Clark微笑着对他说，“我记得是在一次新闻发布会上，我那时候刚刚分手……”

 

【注1】 出自S01E14，不义联盟（Injustice League）以袭击各大城市为要挟，索要巨额赎金。正义联盟在对付全球出现的袭击的同时，蝙蝠侠给少年正义联盟的任务是毁掉中央控制系统。  
此处的不义联盟指超级反派团队，YJ里包括眩晕伯爵、小丑、毒藤女、极端人、原子骷髅、黑亚当、沃坦，与漫画《不义》无关


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Conner抵达正义山的时候已经有些迟了，由于前一天晚上他和Clark一直聊到深夜而睡了懒觉。这时候他的队友们都已经穿戴着整整齐齐地站成一排，而他们的身边是黑金丝雀、红色龙卷风和蝙蝠侠。Conner不好意思地挠了挠头，庆幸自己没有那么多复杂的装备。

等到他们都站好，Bruce脚步轻盈地走了上来。蝙蝠侠没有太多复杂的动作，只是站在了他们身前低沉地说：“鉴于之前不义联盟的事件，正义联盟一致认为你们需要一个非联盟的专业人士来指导你们完成联盟任务外的事情。”

这并没有让少年正义联盟吃惊，所有人很顺从地接受了这个决定，而显然他们会多一个新的导师。

“新的导师以后会在正义山负责你们的训练，”蝙蝠侠认真地说，“除此之外非紧急任务以外的事情他不会参与。”

他？Conner思索着这个有可能的人选，绿灯侠Guy Gardner是一个，毕竟他是一名非常有趣的主攻手；然后就是伸缩人，他曾经有过一点不太光彩的案底。而在Conner的思索之下，Bruce缓缓开口了：

“你们的导师就是救世主。”

Conner震惊地看着Tim走进来，几乎所有人都惊呆了。但是这简直就像是梦境变成现实一样，Tim再一次站在了他的身旁。

“我是救世主，我相信你们每个人对我都不陌生，”Tim公事公办地说，“但你们最好怀着十二万分的认真来对待我给你们安排的训练，以及如果你们愿意的话，你们可以叫我Timothy或者Tim。”

Conner的眼眸就像是被点燃了一样，顷刻之间闪闪发光地盯着Tim。他甚至掩盖不住自己欣喜的表情，嘴角都带上了笑意。等到他意识到自己被所有队友盯着的时候才尴尬地敛起了笑容，但Tim只是冷冰冰地一言不发。

总算，大家回归了正题，Tim也淡淡地说道：“今天是周五，等一会我对你们进行基本测试。然后周末这两天你们没有别的任务，开展为期两天的模拟训练。”

所有人都点了点头，随后Tim扫视了一眼全员：“第一个是Artemis，来2号房间。”

Artemis应声之后便跟着Tim往里面走，而这时候所有人的精神总算是放松了下来。不过即使救世主看上去凶巴巴的样子，Conner那副沉醉的小眼神也足够让每个人集中不了注意力了。等到蝙蝠侠和黑金丝雀、红色龙卷风一离开，所有人就像是炸开锅一样大喘着气笑了起来，罗宾还使劲地拍了拍Conner。Conner挑着眉毛忍受着伙伴们的调侃，心情却好的不得了。

 

“电子箭、绳索箭、灭火箭……唔，你的技术可以，但经验不足，而且装备和绿箭还有差距。”

Artemis惊讶地发觉救世主与蝙蝠侠实在是不一样，一进门只是很礼貌地请她把装备都卸下来，然后很仔细地检查她的武器，再提出自己的建议。之后，救世主一边提问她几个常见的坏蛋的处理方法，一边帮她调整着装备。

这可是Artemis从未有过的体验，要知道她母亲“退休”很久了，根本无法给出太多与时俱进的建议。而她的父亲基本就是按照“虎爸”式的教育方法，把她丢到某个战场自生自灭。而绿箭虽然会带她夜巡，但他们之间磨合得还没有这么好……

这样手把手地指导可不多，Artemis心想，而在聊天过程中她也发觉救世主真的足够博学，对星城的事情也几乎了若指掌。

 

“我们不实战吗？”  
“等一会有训练，以后也有你们受的。”救世主面无表情地回答她，手上还摆弄着一枚箭头，“你的箭对你来说太重了，和绿箭说换一下材质，这样可以让你的肩膀没有那么多负担。”

Artemis点了点头，望着救世主认真的动作，突然脑海里浮现了Conner魂不守舍的样子。她挑了挑眉毛，饶有兴趣地弯起嘴角，而救世主看到她奇怪的表情转过头来看着她。

“那个……Tim？”Artemis想起了刚才救世主告诉他们的称呼，“你……和超级小子之间，到底发生了什么？”

救世主仿佛是小小地停滞了一下，又摆出一副郁闷的表情耷拉下嘴角，叹了口气：“什么也没有……”

Artemis盯着他，等着他继续说下去。

 

“我……隐藏了一些自己的身世，Conner想要查清楚，”救世主斟酌着他的词眼，“但等到他搞明白了，他又对我有所愧疚，后悔当初没有相信我。”

Artemis诧异了，救世主的话毫无疑问引起了她的思索。她回想起自己的身世，自己的父母和姐姐——而自己也一直在向队友们隐瞒自己的身世。而救世主所说的事情又让Artemis不禁想象着红箭也会因为没有相信过自己而感觉愧疚吗？不，她可不一样——他们前不久才和运动健将、柴郡猫交过手，而自己也可以算是放跑过柴郡猫。

看着陷入忧虑的Artemis，救世主当然清楚她在忧虑什么。在他的时代母老虎的身世不是一个秘密，但是现在却不是。望着她，救世主忍不住开口：“Artemis，你知道蝙蝠侠和猫女谈过恋爱吗？”

Artemis脸上的阴霾烟消云散了，取而代之的是瞠目结舌的吃惊。半响，她对着一脸严肃的救世主笑了起来。

“另一个是暗影联盟的Ra’s Al Gul的女儿Talia。”救世主的语气就像是在说“我今天中午吃的是意大利面”一样，即使Artemis在一旁的笑声越来越大。直到他一直举到星蓝石的例子，Artemis的笑声才渐渐停息——因为她的脸颊在发痛。而她也明白了救世主想表达的是什么意思，她并不奇怪他知道自己的身世，但她惊讶的是救世主会选择用这种直白拙劣的方法安慰着自己。

“Artemis，你是你自己，我希望你明白这点。”救世主对她说道。

 

Artemis美滋滋地走出来的时候所有人都安静了下来，他们本以为她会被狠狠修理一顿才出来，然而都因为她的轻松而惊讶了。当然，还没等众人回过神来，救世主的嗓音就传了出来——“下一个，闪电小子。”

“那么，我走啦。”Wally跳了起来，向着Dick摆了摆手，“呃……我猜肯定很轻松吧。”

Conner也挺惊讶Artemis这么愉快的样子，她还开心地坐在了Conner的身边。M’gann也顺势坐在了Conner的另一边，而Dick还望着Artemis兴致勃勃的样子，打探着：“你怎么心情这么好？”

“我……”Artemis到没有这么快回答Dick的话，反而是眼眉一转，瞥到了Conner的身上。而在众目睽睽之下，Artemis轻轻地抬起一根手指，抵在了Conner的胸口。Dick惊讶地睁大双眼，海少侠抬了抬眉毛，M’gann捂住了自己的嘴巴，而Conner的耳尖全红了。

“我总算是理解你为什么这么喜欢救世主了。”Artemis在一片惊呼声中突然缓缓开口说道，“还有，你还真的不是个gay。”

Conner目瞪口呆地看着Artemis暧昧的眼神，嘴角都快要抽搐了。而身边的M’gann也惊呼起来：“Artemis？！”Conner察觉到整个气氛都微妙了起来，包括M’gann和Artemis，她们的思维都似乎在跟随着Tim的计划改变了。但Tim究竟和Artemis说了些什么，Conner完全一无所获。他只是浑浑噩噩地夹在两个女孩中间，听着这纷纷攘攘的声音有点头晕。

这时候，他听见传来一个声音：  
“下一个，Zatanna。还有海少侠和罗宾，过来把闪电小子抬走。”


	18. Chapter 18

18.

“快点，”  
“再快点，”  
“我说快点。”

Wally在特制的跑步机上疯狂地跑着，但他的余光还是瞄到救世主根本一脸不满意的样子。天哪，为什么刚才Artemis说很轻松的？

然而，一直等到Wally累得被跑步机摔了下来，救世主仍然一边摇着头一边念叨着“怎么能这么慢呢”。Wally浑身无力地瘫倒在了地上，好不容易才能把半张脸抬起来——“呜噜呜噜——救——救世主——你到底要我——多快——”

“就和闪电侠差不多吧，”救世主挑了挑眉毛，“做得到吗？”

“当——然——不！”Wally使了浑身力气才嘴巴里吐着泡泡喊出来，“我怎么可能——”

“不同人的怎么差别这么大呢。”救世主小声地嘟囔了一句，Wally没听懂他是在说什么。

“那你——有——主意吗。”

救世主瞥了他一眼：“没辙。”

“啥？！”

“我搞不懂你们神速者那套——”救世主不耐烦地说，“好了，下一个，Zatanna……”

 

Wally被抬出来之后喋喋不休地花了十分钟吐槽救世主，要知道这对于一个神速者可是相当漫长的时间了。不过即便如此，Wally那种谁也听不太清楚的语速还是让大家都大笑了起来，包括Conner。最后Artemis给了他一拳，才让闪电小子好不容易住了嘴。

Conner仍然在担忧Tim在对这个团队做些什么，毕竟他深陷愧疚与责任的泥潭中。Zatanna出来之后表情称得上是古怪，但她什么也没对大家说。但倘若M’gann把多一点注意力放在她身上而不是在意Conner与Artemis之间的关系的话，她就能问出来刚才救世主诱导了Zatanna用反语许下一个“我绝对不会改变别人的心智*”的魔法承诺。Zatanna警惕地察觉到了这个诱骗，拒绝了，而且无法理解救世主为什么要对她这么做。

 

下一个是Kaldur，就连Conner也忍不住有些坐立不安，因为迟迟没有念到自己的名字。等到Kaldur低着头一副苦大仇深地走出来，所有人都不敢上前去问他发生了什么。直到传唤罗宾的声音想起来，Kaldur才像是被点燃一样地窜了起来，双眼炯炯有神地拍了拍Dick的肩膀：“他是个好导师，罗宾，你必须多给他点尊敬。”

罗宾面罩下的表情明显吃惊极了，而Conner也惊讶地抬起眉毛——倘若是在一周之前，他还完全不认为这句话有什么问题，但现在一切都变得有些搞笑了——从理论上来说，Dick，AKA第一任罗宾，可算是Tim的兄长了，但很明显现在Tim却成为了长辈的那一方，而Dick在Tim心中的地位显然非常高。

 

自然，罗宾也是不会知道Conner脑海里的那些浮想联翩。但Kaldur的话的确给了他不小的震撼——尊敬？对待蝙蝠侠的那种尊敬吗？他首先并不能真的把救世主和蝙蝠侠联系在一起，即使他们之间的气场是如此接近。他走进房间，先对着救世主露出一排牙齿的微笑。救世主仿佛是短短地噎住了一瞬，又很快恢复了正常，告诉他下一步需要做什么样的测试。

说实话，Dick紧张极了，几乎是全身都在辐射出的紧张的能量。但他明显意识到救世主比他更尴尬，甚至是显而易见的僵硬。的确如此，要在Dick手下训练对Tim并不是一件难事，但是要训练Dick可比他想象中的更尴尬。这个Dick Grayson明显要更加年轻、更莽撞，也更散发出强烈的与人亲昵的气场。倘若那个大一点的Dick是一个可靠的兄长，那么这个小一点的则是完全未肩负起沉重职责的自由小鸟。Tim看过他的以往的战斗记录，Dick甚至会在战斗中一声不吭地消失，自顾自地闷头沉浸在任务中而不是指导他的朋友们下一步该怎么做。

在罗宾15秒内解开捆在身上的一个复杂的结扣之后，救世主总算缓过了神，低声告诉他他做得非常好。鼓励一直对Dick非常有用，但这时候他带上了迷惑的眼神。他开始打量起救世主，小脑瓜里拼凑着这么多天来的记忆拼图。直到救世主询问他要不要来场1对1，他点了点头掏出了自己的双棍。他察觉到救世主明显在这个动作的时候嘴角抽动了一下，但他什么也没说，一样拿出了自己的长棍。

 

Tim的技巧和能力远远超乎了Dick的想象，自己的全力攻击之下他甚至能一边抵挡一边指导他的动作。在他使用了一招之后Dick摔倒在了地上，但他发觉Dick明显愣住了，Tim很快就后悔了，因为那是Bruce的招式。

他站起来的时候疑惑的表情更加明显了。“说真的，你为什么会用蝙蝠侠的招式？”Dick毫不留情地质问着他，“为什么我以前从没听他说过你？”

Tim沉默了，他或许可以对其他人隐瞒，但Dick的敏锐总会有抓到他漏洞的一天。然而如果是以往，Dick可能会毫无疑问地去信任一个蝙蝠侠所信任的人，因为蝙蝠侠是他心中最不可磨灭的信念。但现在却不一样了——Tim察觉到有什么异变在悄然发生，或许是因为自己的介入，或许是时间到了——他目视着这个瘦小的少年一点点长高的话，就能亲眼目睹他的崇拜是怎样被一点点磨光。不过好在，Tim明白Dick比他想象中的更意志坚定，他能够找到自己的道路，不会和自己一样——迷失。

“我和他有很长时间的交情，”Tim低垂着头看着他说，“但你不要怀疑他和我之间的关系有超越你们之间的可能性。”

Dick明显咋了舌，喃喃自语了一声“我并没有问这个”。Tim示意他可以解散了，他收起了棍子若有所悟地站在原地，直到Tim盯着他足够久了他才缓缓转身离开。然而，Dick快要踏出门口的时候却停下了脚步。“所以你是怎么做到的？”他抬起头看着救世主，“做到这么像是蝙蝠侠？”

Tim吃了一惊，Dick明显艰难地问出这句话，但Tim完全不知道他此刻是什么心思——是想成为蝙蝠侠？还是不想成为？

“我不像蝙蝠侠，”Tim回答他道，几乎没有带上任何感情色彩，“我从来都不是蝙蝠侠。”

Dick：“不，你实在是——太像蝙蝠侠了，他们只是调侃而已，但我知道是这样的。你们把亲近的人都远远推开，好像这样就能保护到他们一样。”

Dick的话意料之外地扎中了Tim的心脏，痛楚从胸口一直蔓延到大脑里，伴随着那些缠绕在自己身上的死亡重新闪现。Tim不仅沉思着，回忆起还曾经刚刚当上红罗宾的时候对着Ra’s说过“我和蝙蝠侠不一样，我有朋友”。但现在他孑然一身，双手甚至沾满了Kon温热的鲜血，就因为自己的失误和疏漏。Tim深呼吸了一口气，将那些痛苦压抑住，他知道自己永远成不了蝙蝠侠，因为他根本无法做到他那样的坚强。而他也明白Dick的忧虑，他怕自己也变成这样。

他想起了Dick曾经对他做的，曾经在父亲的葬礼后安慰他的方式。Tim走到了他的身前，双手抓着他的两边肩膀弯下腰，注视着他的双眼：“我从来都不是蝙蝠侠，除了他之外没人能真正成为一个蝙蝠侠。你也一样，我也一样，你只需要知道你以后一定会找到你自己需要的那条路，而他永远会支持你，因为你是他最爱的罗宾。”

Dick的嘴唇微微颤抖着，Tim毫不犹豫地相信他面罩下的眼眶已经红了。他抬起双手紧紧地抓住他的胳膊，再踮起脚尖使劲地揽住了他的脖子。Tim弯着腰让Dick将头深深埋在自己的肩膀里，直到足够久，他听见轻轻的抽泣声停止了。

他压抑得太久了，在罗宾和蝙蝠侠的身份里面。Tim抚摸着大男孩的背，想着这是他现在唯一能做的事情，为了他的大哥。

 

【注1】 情节来自《身份危机》，而在我故事的时间线之中，《身份危机》等等大事件依然存在着，而本文的Tim的父亲也死于回旋镖队长，因此Tim对Zatanna的感觉有点复杂


	19. Chapter 19

19.

等到Dick悄悄地出来之后M’gann是后一个进去的，但Wally一看见Dick走了出来，便揽着他一同离开了。等了许久，连Artemis都和他打了招呼离开，Conner不禁无可奈何地看了一眼时间，早都过了晚饭的点了。

终于，Conner好不容易看着M’gann和Tim有说有笑地走了出来，算是松了口气。他一瞬间就跳了起来，堵在了两人的身前嘴角浮起笑意：“那个……是不是到我了？”

M’gann顷刻间笑了起来，而Tim也插着手面无表情地说：“你不用了，我很清楚你是什么程度。”

Conner愣着的时候M’gann轻笑着想去拉走他，但他站着一动不动。最终M’gann的笑容因为严肃的Conner而消失了，Tim皱着眉头望着他，现在他看来是逃不掉了。

 

等到M’gann的身影完全消失，Conner才强硬地拽住Tim，将他拖进了作战室。Tim恼火地最终甩开他的胳膊，摘下面具顶着一张臭脸盯着他。“我们需要谈谈。”Conner轻声说，尽量将自己刚才看到的画面消失。Tim眨了眨眼睛，眼神黯淡下来，低垂着沉默了很久。Conner想等到他说的第一句话，猜想的内容从操心M’gann到指责他不该讲自己带过来。最终，Tim抬起了头：

“我的回答是：不。”

Conner惊讶地微微睁大了眼睛，半响才明白Tim到底说了些什么。很好，现在不用等自己开口，他就已经先拒绝了。他……他还能做什么？Conner看见Tim几乎是眨眼间就转过了身子，完全不让自己看到他的表情。“我得走了。”他的声音非常轻。

 

“不——等等！”Conner反应过来的时候自己再次抓住了Tim的手腕，等到他清醒过来松开手的时候那里已经有了一圈红色的痕迹。他又一次失控了——他颤抖着心痛地看着Tim手上的淤痕，但这时候Tim压根没管它，继续转过身离开。

Conner咬了咬牙再次挡住了他，对方显然因为他的举动表情更难看了，但Conner心中压抑着的情感却无处发泄，他需要更多的答案：“等等，这一切是因为M’gann吗？因为M’gann你拒绝我？”

Tim沉默了一阵：“不仅仅是因为M’gann。”

“那也是有这个原因了？”这是Conner最不愿听到的答案，Tim拒绝自己并非因为本意，而是因为执着于不干涉未来，“我绝对不会让你因为这种荒唐的理由拒绝我的，如果你的答案是这样的话我不会放弃的。”

“我说了不仅仅是，”Tim用冰冷的眼神盯着他，“其他因素也足够让我拒绝。”

“那是什么？”

Tim这次也没有回答他，而是径直地想要走出去。然而，Conner的身躯至少能够很好地阻止他从门口出去，Tim捏紧了拳头，但他还不至于为了这个伤害他。他转悠了好几圈，Conner就像是个不懂事的小孩子一样也随着他转来砖砌。Tim有点恼怒了，他熟悉那个成熟温柔的Kon，但从没经历过如此幼稚执拗的超级小子。最终，Tim放弃了，他怒火满腔地坐在了指挥室的椅子上，双腿交叠地盯着Conner。

“那好，那我们先来谈谈M’gann的事情。”他说，Conner皱起了眉毛：“我不明白有什么好谈论她的？”

Tim眯起眼睛：“她喜欢你，M’gann喜欢上了超级小子，这是最正常合理的发展。”

Conner对这个事情并不意外，他确认自己对她没有对等的感情回报，但他不能容忍的是Tim的偏执。“这种事情怎么能有什么‘合理发展’？”他几乎是隐忍着愤怒叹了口气，“我不喜欢M’gann，我也不会和她在一起，这是我的真心话。”

“但你……至少要在她心里占到重要的地位，”Tim斟酌着自己的话，他也一样不确定未来的M’gann是否验证了Conner的心意会有所改变，他知道自己现在没办法说服他，“就算是作为挚友。”

Conner的表情突然疑惑起来：“这是什么意思？你想要我在不喜欢她的情况下还去勾引她吗？”他知道Tim说的话至少带着一点——时间线的意味在里面，但这完全超出了他的理解力。

“不至于‘勾引’……”Tim扶着额头露出无可奈何的表情，“但是这对M’gann很重要，对你们所有人都是……”

“因为你那些未来的预言？”Conner粗暴地打断他。

Tim不悦地皱起眉，他显然被Conner的话语越来越激怒得不耐烦了：“我刚才给M’gann做了精神力的测试，她比我预计的还要强大——她几个月前还是火星上面的一个普通女孩，每天用心灵感应交流，和呼吸一样使用自己的能力。但是现在，在精神力层面上，地球人对她来说就像是新生儿一样，就算是脑魔也不是她的对手。”

Conner微微抬起头：“那你这样的意思是……”

“她需要有一个人告诉她滥用自己的力量是不对的，即使是用在对付敌人身上——必须要是对她足够重要的人。”

“但为什么必须是我？”

“这个团队里只有你有心灵感应能力，Conner，”Tim，“只有你才真的知道她是不是在滥用，或是做了什么偏离常理的举动。M’gann是个好女孩，而其他人只会看到她温柔的一面，久而久之——这只是在纵容她，直到她犯下无可挽回的大错……然而她在意你，你就有能力让她改变。”

Conner沉默了，他明白Tim如此明显的示警，必定代表未来一定有事发生。然而，这个事情必须要由他来完成吗？他甚至要为了Tim的指示，去……诱骗他队友的心？去对她隐瞒？或许救世主会为了多微小的危机都毫不犹豫地这样做，但他不行——他不仅仅是Tim的搭档，他也是Conner Kent。

 

“Tim，我可以尽我所能的关心她，以对待队友的程度对待她，但我不能欺瞒她，”Conner缓缓说道，“我爱你，这是我无法欺骗她，也无法欺骗自己的事情。”

Tim怔着注视着他，眼神不再是冰冷或者是愤怒，反而眉毛本能地微微皱起，惆怅和悲伤填满了曾经漆黑空洞的双眼。这仿佛他戴着的冰冷的面具被这句真挚的告白所撼动，出现了一丝裂痕。但他还是长长地叹息了一声，唇齿狠咬，下唇硬是咬出了血迹。他起身站了起来，又恢复成那个恐怖、无所畏惧的救世主，捏紧了拳头沉着脸冲到了Conner面前。而Conner则是硬挺挺地站着，没有丝毫退让。

 

倔强、固执，就如同氪星之子一样。但比起另一个超级小子，Conner更多的是血气方刚的冲动和执拗。Tim回忆起他在头盔里与命运博士的对话，纳布厌恶地看着他，因为他身上带有巫童的魔法。

“你不应该存在于这个世界，”他这样对Tim说着，“你只是依靠巫童的魔法锚定在这里，就像是他和他的猫一样……”

“这个世界……？”Tim抓住了某个字眼，“所以这的确不是我的过去，这是另一个世界？”

“没错……”纳布回答他，“纳布感觉到担忧，世界曾未分裂，但现在完全不一样了，我可以确信你是来自一个平行世界……而且纳布能感觉到还有不止这一个平行世界。”

这是……他的错，Tim更加确认了这点，他不应该追随着Kon来到这个世界——或者说一个重复的存在不应该来到这里。他扰乱了这一切。

 

Conner还没意识到发生了什么，就看着Tim血迹斑斑的嘴唇蠕动着：“Conner，你想得没错，这里真的不是我的过去，只是一个平行世界而已。”

“呃？”Conner眨了眨眼，大脑飞速旋转理解了Tim的意思后豁然开朗——那的确证明他和Kon是两个独立的个体了。然而，Tim沉了口气，继续断断续续地说：

“但是我也做不到，”他艰难地低下头，即使Conner逐渐变得绝望的表情让他心如刀割，“我还会想起Kon，不断地想起他……想起他被我害死时候的样子。抱歉，Conner……我……我真的很感激你的心意，还有你的陪伴。”他慢慢地闭上双眼，突如其来的泪水在眼眶里打转，“但我不应该是你的选择，也不值得你这么做。”

 

Conner愣在原地，直到Tim踉踉跄跄地拖着步子走到他的身后。他仿佛被人狠狠地扇了一耳光，羞愧的感觉像是火烧一样在胃里翻腾。Tim没有错，他的爱也没有错，但他的幻想里忽视了Tim的伤疤，没考虑到他伤痕累累的内心。


	20. Chapter 20

20\. （本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E19）

救世主和超级小子明显发生了什么，但没人知道。

第二天打开基地的时候，控制室变得一团糟。然而当所有人都以为超级小子要倒霉的时候，救世主却又去和蝙蝠侠说了几句话，这件事情居然就像是烟云一样消逝了。但是，他们却再也没有半点私下交流了。

这下，少正其他人也忍不住窃窃私语。Artemis凑近他想去打听点什么，但Conner也只是勉强笑了笑，什么也没说。大家却都看得出来，Conner的作战方式暴躁了不少，不再收敛自己的力量。

 

“Tim……”经过之前的一事，Dick已经越来越和他亲近。看着Conner在模拟训练中变得焦躁的样子，Dick也感觉并不妥当，“Conner越来越暴躁了，他和你究竟发生了什么……”

看着Dick茫然无措的样子，Tim也无法冷冰冰的。他低下头轻声说：“这不是你需要关心的事情，Dick，而且他这个状态很好。”

“很好？”Dick更加忧愁地瞥了一眼Conner，“你们根本算不上是‘很好’，你们……”

“……Dick，我希望你能明白，”Tim凝视着远处的身影，“无论Conner现在在想什么，都只不过是青春期。只需要一点时间，他就会忘记这件事情，回到他本来应该走的道路上去。”

Dick却悲戚地望了他一眼，什么也没有说。然而在等到Tim快要忘记他的异常反应，走上前去准备指导海少侠，罗宾的声音却在身后响起：“你为什么会这么想，Tim？你真的不在乎Conner吗？你不应该找他谈谈吗？”

不在乎？Tim的心脏随着这轻轻吐露出来的几个字，被狠狠地剜了几刀，疼痛不止。他当然希望Conner能快乐，能微笑着和他未来的人生伴侣在一起。但他必须要修正时间线，找到最适合的拯救一切的方法，而且要不干涉其他人的人生。即使这让Conner受伤，让他遭遇一小段时间的挫败与失恋。即使Dick眼中不再是以敬佩看着自己了，换成了一种针对大人的质疑和排斥——就像是他未来会对蝙蝠侠做的那样。然而，一个接着一个坚毅的眼神却在不断地拷问着自己，让他甚至产生了一点动摇，他的内心在反复地拷问着自己——这一切做的真的对吗？

“Tim，”Dick就像是昨天的Conner一样执拗地站在他的面前，坚毅地盯着自己，“无论你们有什么矛盾，你们是朋友，你们得谈谈——总之，总有一个人能说服另一个的。”

Tim讶异地挑起眉毛，他原以为Conner对Dick袒露了一些事情，但看来并没有。或许一切比他想象得要好。然而万变不离其宗，‘总有一个人能说服另一个的’Dick这句话没说错。

 

————

 

一切就如同正常进行的一样，少年正义联盟在搬运物资，与此同时Zatanna和Artemis边聊着天边走了进来。

“所以，你现在算是正式加入了少正了吗？”Artemis打趣地对她说，毕竟除了团队训练之外，Zatanna还没有太多次一起参与到外出任务中。

“呃……我不知道，”Zatanna犹豫地开口，“毕竟我父亲总是对我保护过多……”她抬头盯着自己的父亲，却突然眼睁睁看着他消失了。Zatanna惊叫起来，所有人也都倒吸了一口冷气。然而不仅仅是Zatara，蝙蝠侠也跟着一起消失不见了。

他们惊讶地转向监控器，发觉外面的街道上混乱成了一团——看上去，大人们全都消失了。

“这……”闪电小子还没喊出惊叹的话，却突然被一个熟悉的声音打断了——

 

“为什么只有你们在这里？蝙蝠侠呢？”  
救世主完好无损地站在他们面前。

 

“等等，为什么其他大人都消失了，只有救世主还在这？”这次所有人把Tim团团围住了，而Dick也惊讶地叫了起来。

“嘿嘿——你们一个个都给我安静下来！”Tim加在这群喧闹的小鬼之中实在是心烦，“我也不知道这是怎么一回事，但是你们都给安静下来！全世界的大人们都消失了的话你们知道这对孩子有多危险吗？罗宾、Zatanna联络世界各地的英雄，超级小子、火星少女和Artemis出去支援，闪电小子负责公路上的车辆，海少侠你赶快联系亚特兰蒂斯。”

受过专业训练的成员们立即站好点了点头，随即各自四散而去准备自己的任务。然而，罗宾看见救世主走向了操作台，没几分钟就连上了正义联盟的资料库，然后输入密码闯了进去，点进了神奇队长的页面。

 

“你这是在干什么？”罗宾好奇地问。

“我也有我的任务，我要去接一个人。”救世主对着他说道。

 

Billy看见直升机直直地降落在自己头顶的时候还真的吓了一跳，但之后他就看见了向着他挥手的救世主。虽然Billy也仅仅是正义山见过他，但他现在也没有多余的时间怀疑为什么当全世界的大人都消失的时候，救世主还在这里。

“呼——不管怎么样，能有人来接我真好，”Billy在直升飞机里坐稳，他之前跑到泽塔传送门前面却怎么也通不过审核，“你不会才17岁吧，救世主？”

救世主压根没理他的话，自顾自地打开了通讯器：“罗宾，怎么样？”

“是，我和Zatanna搜寻之后发觉所有的成年英雄都不见了，除了你。”罗宾补充道，“以及，Zatanna推断这是一个非常可怕的魔法，但是……”

救世主的声音传来：“但是什么？”

“但是Zatanna不确定她能不能施展定位魔法。”罗宾担忧地回望了一眼Zatanna，“她认为自己还不够熟练。”

救世主叹了一声，脑海里迅速过了一遍这件任务的整个流程。他很清楚地知道，在今天过去之后，Zatanna将一年只能见到他父亲短短一小时，一直到他来这里之前也一样。Tim犹豫了，但救世主狠下了心。“将通讯器交给Zatanna，罗宾。”他说道。

罗宾有些疑惑地将通讯器递给了Zatanna，她拿起来的时候救世主低沉的嗓音响起：“Zatanna，你既然清楚这次魔法的等级，那想必你也能猜测得出来罪魁祸首。”

“……我想，是巫童。”Zatanna思来想去，也就只有能和纳布匹敌的混沌领主才能够做到这样的魔法。

“是的，”救世主回答她，“但是，这一次你没有你父亲在这里了，你是唯一能够使用魔法拯救大家的人。我相信你可以做得到的，Zatanna。”

救世主的话语就像是梦魇一般，紧紧地揪着Zatanna的心脏。她放下了通讯器，慢慢地走向了储藏室。没有那么绝望的地步？是吗？他们真的有能力打败巫童吗？然而，她抬头却看到储藏室里已经站着海少侠和闪电小子了。她意识到如果她不牺牲，其他人也会牺牲。

“我准备好尝试我父亲的定位魔法了。”Zatanna望着他们说。

 

Tim至少明白一切，他明白该怎么解决现在的危机，Conner看着Tim的身影心想。就在刚才，Tim劝说Billy变回神奇队长试试看，虽然之后他光荣地消失了一小会，但他很快就又出现在大家面前。这次的“实验”验证了他们的世界被魔法一分为二，而Billy刚好能够作为两个世界链接的桥梁。于是通过Billy，两边的联盟能够交换信息，约定去罗阿诺克破坏巫童的法术。

“罗宾、Artemis，不要强攻，将炸弹埋好。  
闪电小子、超级小子，去对付他的猫，那是他的锚定物。  
火星少女，试着入侵他的大脑。”

救世主的指令从耳机中传出，随着一声令下，所有人都出击了。巫童听见一阵骚动，转眼间身旁的土地都已经被炸得粉碎，唯有他的保护罩的一小块还屹立不动。他皱了皱眉头，轻轻一挥便把地面恢复了原状，而他的猫在闪电小子的怀里也转瞬间变成了一只野兽，将闪电小子撞了出去。Conner上前死死撑住了野兽袭来的爪子，而Artemis赶快把Wally扛起来逃走。

Zatanna试着念出咒语，但也对于巫童的保护罩也无济于事。然而此时中央的宝石有了变化，另一边已经成功了，Zatanna心想。站起身子的巫童看着宝石也愤愤地说：“看来你们和成年人组队了？团队合作的效果被严重高估了。”电流随着他的手指袭向了冲上来的海少侠、罗宾和Artemis，很快他们被打飞出去。

Zatanna看着受伤了的队友们，转过头念了句咒语，命运博士的头盔便显露了出来。她再次想起了救世主对她说的话——总要有人牺牲的，她心想。

 

“等等，Zatanna！”  
她的思绪被救世主传到她脑子里的声音打断，抬起头才发觉在巫童没留意到的时候，他的身下居然出现了一个小小的黑洞，即使他的保护罩还完好无损——他惊慌地连同身下的地面一起掉了下去，然后从另一个黑洞中翻滚出来，直至那枚宝石也被一个人紧紧握住——是救世主。*

然而就在救世主想要把宝石丢出去的时候，巫童却一把掐住了他的脖子，另一只手强硬地捏住他的胳膊想要夺走那块宝石。救世主明显面色都发青了，但手里仍然死死抓着那块宝石。Conner惊慌失措地想要冲上来，却再次被野兽死死咬住。

巫童和救世主就像是在对峙一般，但巫童更多的是饶有兴趣地把他拽到面前，冷笑着看着他。“这里居然还有个大人，但我现在发觉了——你不是人类。”他弯起嘴角露出一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑，“而且我很好奇，你身上居然有带着我的魔法，你到底是谁？”

救世主仍然死死咬着唇，手臂被巫童掐得血流不止也没有松开。

“那要不然我把你送回你的世界好了，”巫童在他耳边轻声说着，“或者——我把你的锚定物毁掉？”

救世主乍然间瞪大了眼睛，满目怒火地狠狠盯着他。而此时，一道光芒射了过来，巫童不得不松开了手捂住了眼睛——救世主也艰难地抬起头，此时Zatanna已经戴上了命运博士的头盔。

Conner不顾一切地冲上去紧紧握住了Tim受伤的手臂，但是Tim却怔怔地望着正在和巫童战斗的命运博士。他低下了头，靠在Conner的肩头颤抖着。

 

今夜注定是一个不眠夜。在漆黑的正义山中，仅有一处微弱的亮光在客厅里闪烁着。Conner悄悄地走进那处灯光，看见Tim依靠在沙发上，伴着暖橘色的光线双眼微微阖上，就像是睡熟了一样。小小的光源仅能照亮他的脸颊，但他低垂的睫毛投下细碎的阴影，落在自己惨白的脸颊上。Conner将手轻轻地伸了过去，但这时候Tim便睁开了眼睛，迷茫地眨了眨双眼。

他们之间迎来了片刻的寂静，而这又是他们隔这么长的时间之后这么近地在一起。Tim眼眉流转，望着地面又敛起了眼神。最终，他轻声问道：  
“Zatanna还好吗？”

“她和M’gann一同睡了，”Conner自然而然坐在了他的身边，仿佛之前的隔阂都不存在了，“她哭累了就睡着了。”

在烛光下Conner能看见Tim微微点了点头，但他的眉毛在和他的动作一起扇动着。他用双手抱紧了双臂，仿佛气温骤然下降一样，整个人蜷缩起来。Conner凝视着他，什么也没有说。

他在等他，现在Conner已经有了足够的耐心，即使他看见他的手臂还缠着厚厚的绷带，即使他用肉眼能清晰可见Tim的忧虑，但他依然在等。最终，那枚烛光变得又弱又小，Tim终于开口：“这是我的错。”

“什么？”Conner下意识地反问道，Tim继续瑟缩了一下，继续圈紧手臂：“是我暗示Zatanna带上头盔。”

Conner并不意外，他慢慢贴紧Tim的身躯：“这不是你的错。”

“不，是我，”Tim低声说道，“我想不出其他办法，所以我只能牺牲Zatanna和Zatara。”

 

Conner望着Tim，无数想要安抚的话涌上心头，然而他却如鲠在喉。他不知道他说的千百句话中有一句有用的没有，于是只好沉默了。Tim依然低垂着头，疲倦又颓唐地坐在沙发上，灯光是他身上唯一的暖色。许久之后，他那张苍白又迷人的脸颊上终于有了些许血色。Conner突然脑海中浮现了今天种种奇怪的事情——包括最初的疑惑，关于Tim为什么没有消失这回事。

Tim转过头回看着他，表情慢慢地柔和起来。他的双眼一眨一眨，好奇地望着Conner，嘴唇轻启：“Conner，你想问什么我都回答你，仅限今天。”

Conner诧异地望了他一会，舌头终于不打结之后：“Tim……你今年多少岁？”

“24岁，”Tim平淡地回答道，“如果按照我的时间来说的话；按照这个世界的时间，我是9岁。”

“可是今天你却在这里。”

“我不算是人类，Conner，”Tim一本正经地说，“我是由于巫童的魔法才存在于这个世界上的，就像是巫童和他的猫、命运博士和戴着他头盔的宿主一样。”

Tim的话语让Conner惊愕了，但他说得的确没错，这才可以解释为什么巫童见到他的时候会说出“你身上居然有带着我的魔法”这种话。

“我来的时候太仓促了，穿越时间的技术根本不成熟……因此我被困在时空的夹缝里了，然后是巫童的魔法把我带到这里的，让我通过‘锚定物’固定在这个世界。”

 

“Tim……你说的是真的吗？”Conner惊愕了，他仍然不明白这其中到底发生了什么事情，魔法？锚定物？这些词汇让他完全不知所谓，更不清楚这对Tim意味着什么，“你的锚定物是什么？”

“是……”Tim欲言又止，但看着Conner诚恳的表情，而且他自己也打算坦诚，“是Kon……是Kon的尸体，”Tim苦笑着。

Conner吃惊地盯着他，完全没明白其中的缘由。

“他并非死于任何武器，实际上氪星人的血统让他足够应付除氪石外的东西，你明白的。”Tim压低了嗓音，缓慢地艰难地开口，“他死于传送不完全——那是Lex Luthor新型的传送枪，本来只是时空穿梭，然后他一半的身体被射中了……很显然，我没料到那个传送枪传送到的是另一个宇宙，而我也因为Kon锚定在了这里。”

Conner沉默着坐在一边，慢慢消化着这些事情。他看着Tim这一刻总算是卸下他的防备，流露出埋葬许久的痛苦和心酸。他沉思了许久，叹了口气。这么做或许对Tim很残忍，但他还是做出了一个决定，因为现在是最好的时机：现在知道了Kon是怎么死的，但他必须清楚这对Tim打击有多大。于是他开口问道：

“那你能告诉我一点Kon的事情吗？”

Tim明显动摇了，但他还是颤抖着说：“他不应该死的，还有Dick、Bruce和爸爸……”

“我第一次见到Kon的时候，他已经在正义山住了很多年了。那时候我爸还在，但是住在医院。Dick问我要不要先住在正义山，然后这就是我第一次见到Kon了。”

“他真的是很少话的人，比你的话少得多，也严肃得多。不过他很可靠，而且一直对我非常好，帮我渡过了失去母亲的悲痛，只是因为我是Dick的弟弟。”

“他和M’gann分手之后又复合了，即使M’gann曾经还和别人谈了一段——他是真的很爱她的，我从一开始就知道，他们是最棒的一对。”

“但等到我爸爸因为我死去的时候一切都不正常了*……联盟出现了裂痕*，Bruce也死了*……然后就是Dick，我永远也无法忘记Damian抱着他流泪的样子——我当时很崩溃，因为我好不容易才打算接受Bruce死亡的事实，却又有一个人死去了——我的大哥，而我就在他身边也没能救下他。就在那个时候，Kon站出来了，他向我保证他不会死的。”

说到这句话，Tim倦怠的双眼突然光彩熠熠，一切仿佛回到了他失忆之后朝气蓬勃的红罗宾模样。他的嘴角露出甜蜜的微笑，像是念叨情人的书信一样温柔地说：“他向我保证他是不会死的，让我相信总有一个人不会离开，一个人在我背后支持下去——但……”他慢慢地垂下双眼，笑容凝固在脸上，“但可笑的是，我最后还是害死了他。”

 

当Tim将一切都断断续续说出口的时候，百感千愁一时间涌上Conner的心头：他的脑海里不断闪现Tim说过的话——他说他无法接受，因为他仍然沉浸在害死Kon的自责之中。但他现在总算是明白了，Tim的抗拒不仅仅因为自我牺牲和自责，更重要的是因为Kon-El，另一个世界的陪伴着他走过漫长岁月的超级小子。Tim Drake埋藏在内心深处深入骨髓的暗恋，在Kon因他而死的那一刻爆发了。而现在的自己，则是时刻提醒着Tim这件事情的那个存在。

他甚至都不知道自己有没有资格对Tim说我爱你，在他明白Tim内心有多痛苦之后。

他只能紧紧拥抱着Tim，将头紧紧地贴在他的肩头，轻轻说：  
“对不起。”*

Tim下意识地抓紧了Conner的衣服。

 

【注1】 Tim用母盒开了个爆音通道  
【注2】 情节来自《身份危机》，原子侠的前妻为了博得他的欢心制造了一系列针对超级英雄家属的命案，Tim的父亲Jack也因此死于回旋镖队长，Jack死前给Tim通了电话但Tim没能赶上，因此他将此归咎于自己  
【注3】 联盟出现了裂痕：指《身份危机》之后的《巴别塔》；Bruce死了：指《最终危机》中蝙蝠侠去世，漫画中真正的蝙蝠侠并没有死，但在本文中蝙蝠侠的确是死了（Tim也在多年的寻觅后接受了这个事实）  
【注4】 Conner一直想为了之前强吻Tim的事情道歉


	21. Chapter 21

21\. （本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E21）

第二天他在沙发上醒来，Conner掀开盖在身上的薄薄的毯子，迷茫地望了一圈四周。

沙发上残留的温度验证了昨夜的一切并不是一场梦境，而是确确实实发生的事情。Conner低头沉思着，Tim的气息好像还残留在空气中没走多久，这时候蝙蝠侠走了进来——“全员集中。”他喊道，Conner跳了起来。

 

Conner总想找个什么时间再找Tim谈谈，但在正义山等待了许久，始终都没等到他的身影。一直快要等到月底，Conner终于按捺不住自己的心事，思前想后打算偷偷问Dick。

他和Dick、M’gann以及Wally组成了四人小队出发去比利比亚，但Conner想着这是一个好时机了。然而，任务莫名其妙就变成了借宿在了Mary Logan*和Garfield Logan家中，而M’gann的表现也足够奇怪。

 

“所以火星少女和我妈两个人很奇怪吧，嗯？”

Garfield总算是点出了这一点，Conner先前只是察觉到她的不自然，但没留心到她和Mary Logan。

“我是说她长得和Mary一模一样，你知道吧，除了绿色皮肤，”Garfield耸了耸肩，“特别是我妈早年当明星演出《Hello, Megan！》的时候。”

“等到，‘Hello, Megan!’是个电视剧？”Wally疑惑地问道，“我以为那只是她的口头禅。”

“是的，电视剧里的口头禅，”Garfield回答道，转身弯腰去翻那堆录影带，“早在我出生之前，只拍了一季。我觉得我妈应该保留有录像带……”

等他好不容易找出来的录像带，飞机略过的声音却在空中响起。“Gar，你留在这里。”罗宾说完便跟着其他人一起跑了出去。

 

然而却发生了意外，Garfield被炸得奄奄一息，他的血型却很稀有。这时候M’gann站了出来，表示自己的变化是细胞级别的，她可以试着去救Garfield。

这时候所有人都退了出去，只剩下M’gann和Mary在屋内。Conner忧心忡忡地走了出去，突然听见电视机下面的影碟机开始播放：Hello, Megan! 一开始欢快的画面响起的时候Conner还没有留心，但等到人物出场放到女主角Megan的男友登场的时候，他震惊了——电视中的黑发少年被亲切地称呼为“Conner”，接着他和女主角拥抱在一起。

Conner低着头皱起眉头，他几乎是瞬间就想起了Tim之前所说的“她给了你你的名字”是什么意思。在这一刻之前，Conner根本没有意识到这两个世界会如此接近，而现在看来，Conner这个名字之所以在Martha的脑海里浮现，就是因为另一个世界的M’gann按照电视剧给他取了名字吗？

不顾Wally的调侃，Conner阴沉着脸小声地询问Dick可不可以单独谈谈。Wally以为自己做错了什么赶快逃开了，而Dick也满脸疑惑地看着他：“呃？怎么了，我想Wally没有恶意。”

“不，不关他的事情，”Conner低声说，“我想找Tim——我是说救世主。”

“Tim？”Dick惊愕地重复了一遍他的话，“噢天哪你总算想起来了？我为了你说话，你却表现得像是完全放弃了一样。你甚至翘掉了我们的视频连线。”

“什么？什么视频？”Conner深吸了一口气，他意识到在他自怨自艾的时候错过了太多事情，“我知道他一直躲着不愿意见我……”

“他不是不愿意见你，只是去做长期任务了好吗？”Dick露出不悦的表情，“听着，Conner，我不管你和他有了什么矛盾，你们也不能这样老是独自逃避一切不去见对方……”

Conner皱着眉头越来越听不懂Dick在说些什么，然而这时候门被推开了，M’gann走了出来，打断了这一切。

 

任务依然要继续，在潜入总统府之后，一行人总算是抓住了罪魁祸首——脑魔。然而悲伤的是，Conner、Dick和Wally一直睡到了结束。等到一切的结束，Wally捧着那盘录像带坏笑着等待M’gann的回复，而M’gann从沉默中慢慢抬起头来，给他们说明了一切并展现了自己的样子。

M’gann站在房间的正中央显得局促又落寞，纵使Wally调笑着说了句“依然很辣”，但她脸上的阴霾依然没有散去。Conner知道自己或许应该做一点什么，无论是Tim所要求的，或者是另一个世界的Kon曾经做过的。他依然感觉到羞愧，或者是罪恶感，不光是对于M’gann的也是对于Tim的。但他现在更加明白Tim所担忧的事情——尽管她的能力与生俱来，她也从来没有失误的一天，但很明显在有很多时候不受控制。并且，Conner十分清楚在对阵脑魔的那一刻，是M’gann而并非脑魔让自己晕了过去。但他同样不确定M’gann现在是什么心态，或者对待自己的能力是什么样的态度——自从之前在幻境中暴走之后。然而，Conner明白自己至少能帮上忙。

他走向她挽起她的右手，用尽量温和的语气说道：“M’gann，你没有必要为了我们的想法而伪装你自己。”

“我这是为了我自己，”她缩回手，“这就是我内心的样子，请你不要生气。”她看向Mary，但Mary走向了她。“生气，我感觉到很荣幸。”她露出微笑，“M’gann，你救了我的儿子，他说他现在是你的血缘兄弟了。而我同意，我们是一家人。”

家人，这个词似乎点亮了M’gann眼中的光芒。她快步走上前去紧紧拥抱住Mary：“谢谢你！你不知道这对我有多重要。”Conner在她们身后望着M’gann的背影，直到她转过了头也看着他：

 

“Conner，我想问你的还有另一件事情。”

Conner诧异地愣住了，但还是很顺从地跟随M’gann走到了走廊里面。仅仅一门之隔，Garfield就在房间内沉睡着，而M’gann停了下来。Conner好奇地站在一旁望着她，她看上去皱着眉头十分犹豫的样子，然后她想张开口说些什么之前Conner就有了一种预感，他惊讶地盯着她。

M’gann犹豫地咬着嘴唇，望着Conner踌躇了好一会，像是在打探他的反应。最终，她长长地叹了口气，然后向Conner那边更靠近了一步：“Conner，你是否还记得很早之前我和你单独在一起的时候，我失忆了了一段时间。你知道的，作为一个有心灵感应的人，我绝不可能失忆。但是任凭我怎么努力，我也只能找回一丁点零碎的片段——那就是我记得我差点和你接吻了。”

Conner惊愕地不知道该怎么解释，他明白那是另一个M’gann出现的记忆一小段的空白，但没想到M’gann会如此对这个如此敏感。他左右为难地低着头，而这时候M’gann追问道：

“你必须要告诉我发生了什么……Conner，这对我很重要……”

M’gann诚恳的眼神让Conner无法逃避她的视线，他没思考过怎么处理另一个M’gann的事情，更没考虑过将Tim的事情告诉其他任何人。但现在的确是一个关键的时机，也是一个开始。他心里猜到或许更多的人会对Tim充满好奇，不仅仅是他，Dick也一样，更不要说少年正义联盟之间不应该有任何隐瞒。他的大脑整理了一下思路竭力寻找一个M’gann能够满意又不至于揭露太多秘密的答案，他决定至少告诉M’gann一部分：“那是你——另一个世界的你链接上了你的思维，所以你有了短暂的失忆。”

“可是……？”M’gann仍然疑惑地皱起眉头，Conner确信她现在还没有使用心灵感应已经是出于对自己的信赖了，“还有为什么另一个世界的我会想链接上我的思维？”

Conner决定先隐瞒关于Tim的一切：“因为……因为在那个世界我们是情侣。”

M’gann震惊地抬起头望着他，脸颊上带上了点红晕。她顷刻间整个人变得害羞极了，脸颊发烫着结结巴巴地说：“啊……是……是吗？”

“我……那个世界的我去世了，”Conner将全部关于Tim的事情都抹去了，“另一个你太想念我，所以……当时丢下你我很抱歉，但我也很慌张……”虽然我后面是去找Tim了，抱歉，Conner心里想着。

M’gann低垂着头，Conner无法猜到她在想些什么。最终她向上看对上了Conner的视线，嘴角带着浅浅的笑容：“那……那个世界和我们这里相差很远吧？”

Conner松了口气：“是，比如超人没有接受我——这很搞笑吧，他是一个道德楷模，却一年把我当做是空气。还有比如说蝙蝠侠和超人不是一对……”但等到M’gann的表情越来越不对，Conner又一次闭上了嘴。

“我……我是说，你不会也去世的吧？”M’gann小声说道，“或者那已经是很久很久之后的事情了，你已经变成一个老爷爷了……”

Conner诧异地听着M’gann的话语，说起来也足够惊讶，这并不是他想象中的那么可怕。她的确是个非常好的女孩子，温柔体贴，虽然太过于在意别人的眼光，但的确会是一个好伴侣。Conner甚至内心有了一点点的动摇，他开始理解为什么另一个世界的Kon会在爱上M’gann了。

“以及……我们之间就没有可能吗？”

 

这是一个再明显不过的告白，但两人之间却迎来了足够久的窒息式的沉默。这段空白之中，M’gann的表情，从窃喜的期待，一点点转变成显而易见的失落。这个可爱的女孩子眼眶微微红了，也不再洋溢出害羞和喜悦，取而代之的是心碎和脆弱。与此同时，愧疚和罪恶感填满了Conner的内心，但他的脑子里并没有任何怜悯，只有想要袒露一切的急迫感。他突然感觉沉默得足够久了，打算告诉M’gann所有的一切，但这时候M’gann却先开口了。

“所以……这就是你的意思了？”看着Conner沉默着，许久之后才点了点头，M’gann又露出一个苦笑，“我明白了。”

“M’gann……”Conner内心充满了愧疚感，他应该早一点明白M’gann的暗示，早一点和她坦白说清楚的，但他却没有这么做，“我很抱歉。”他只能想到这么对她说，他甚至都不知道该如何表达自己的歉意。

“你不用为此道歉，Conner，”M’gann疲惫地笑了笑，低头牵起了你的手，“我愿意祝福你。”

Conner看着她心碎的表情，沉思了片刻——他还是说：“我们还能做朋友吗？”

“噢，当然的。”即使M’gann的眼角泛起了泪花，但她还是硬生生地挤出一个微笑，“我们是朋友，毫无疑问的。”

 

【注1】 本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E21，原剧情里Conner、M’gann、Dick和Wally四个人前往比利比亚调查，遇到了M’gann变形的参考对象Mary Logan并且前往她家里做客。后来M’gann为了救她的儿子给Gar输了血（后成为野兽小子），而在之后的调查任务中女王蜂用M’gann的真实形象（白火星人）来勒索她。


	22. Chapter 22

22\. （本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E22）

11月25日，瞭望塔正在进行意义重大的秘密会议，决定未来的正义联盟成员。而同时，这也是普罗大众重要的感恩节。Conner仍然心神不定地呆在正义山，反复回想着Tim说过的话。他尝试着联络了Tim，但依然一无所获，这时候M’gann的声音响了起来：“Conner，你不回家吗？Wally已经走了哦。”他抬头看见M’gann和Zatanna在做感恩节的晚餐。

“噢——我晚一点也没关系。”Conner回想起Bruce和Clark告诉他今晚瞭望塔仍然有个会议，他们最终大概会把火鸡当做宵夜来吃。

M’gann向他点了点头，转过身惊讶地看见Zatanna在默默流泪，便揽住了她的肩膀。Conner也明白Zatanna的心情，她毕竟刚刚失去了父亲——他伸出手揉了揉趴在一边Wolf的头，心里仍然思念着Tim。

他的思绪却突然被一种尖锐的、细小的声音打断了，他不得不捂起耳朵试图隔绝这闹人的噪音。然而，在噪音之间，一个男声却响起来：“超人目前不在地球上，因此只有一个少于四条腿的活物能听到这个频率，超级小子，那就是你。”Conner困惑地放下了手，而那个声音也越来越大：“到华盛顿特区东波托马克公园来见我，独自来。我保证，会让你不虚此行。”

Conner皱了皱眉起身向着门外走去，对着M’gann敷衍了几句便走了出去。

 

当他停在公园里的一座桥下，一辆汽车就这样开到了他的面前。这时候一个西装革履的光头男人从汽车上缓缓下来，对着他伸出了手：“超级小子，我名叫Lex Luthor，我是卡德摩斯计划的新任董事长。”

Conner挑起眉毛，警惕地叉着双手：“我知道你是谁，Luthor，我不想跟你或卡德摩斯扯上任何关系。”

他转身想要离开，但Luthor的声音在他身后响起：“卡德摩斯造了一个新的克隆超人。”

 

Luthor应该不会说谎，Conner心想。但纵使他到卡德摩斯质问，卫士也只是和他说在他逃走之后任何关于氪星人的实验都停止了。他用心灵感应和地精偷偷交流，才知道了这里表面上解放了所有的实验体，但仍然是一个冠冕堂皇的牢笼。地精试着询问他关于克隆超人的态度，而他自己也有了打算。

 

“卫士，有没有可能存在克隆超人而你不知情？”Conner试着询问卫士，而他疑惑地回看了一样自己。

“可能性极低。”他回答道。

这时候，地精的话语再次传入他的大脑中：“告诉我，兄弟，如果找到了克隆超人你打算怎么办？”

Conner的第一个念头是释放他，但他突然犹豫了。他的训练和经历让他多思考了一会：“如果他存在，我……会放他自由，并且查清楚这一切。”

“查清楚这一切？”

“没错，关于为什么你们会对一个克隆超人守口如瓶，关于……”关于Luthor为什么会知道这一切，Conner心想，然而他的行动却让监视着他的Luthor露出了满意的笑容。

 

他只身来到自己曾经带过的实验室，他的冷冻仓还放在那里。Conner谨慎地扫视了一圈，这和原来并没有什么不一样的地方。然而，Wolf动了动鼻子，嗅着一个角落。Conner走了过去，掀开了覆盖在上面的幕布，发现了一扇铁门。

当他打开那扇门的时候他惊呆了，这后面居然是一个庞大的冷冻库，储存着上百种他没见过的生物标本。而等到他走到最中间的一个冷冻仓，擦去上面的冰霜——他看到了自己的脸。

他吓了一跳，继续擦之后看到了一个和自己一模一样的人——闭着双眼，穿着白色的衣服。但Conner很快意识到了这个冷冻仓的后面还有一个完全一样的，他顾不了自己的兄弟，好奇心促使他继续往后走着——难道还有第三个克隆体吗？

 

然而他完完全全惊呆了，后面的冷冻仓存放着并不是一个完整的克隆人了，而是半个。Conner惊愕地扫视着面前这个腰部以下被齐刷刷地拦腰切断，右臂也从肩膀下面消失掉的克隆体，深深地呼吸了一口气不由得有了什么猜想。这个人比他看起来要更沧桑一些，总是相貌丝毫没有改变，但头发剃得更短。他也穿着的不是白色的太阳能服，而是一件和自己身上的一样的黑T恤。Conner情不自禁地走进玻璃窗，看着这个和自己长得几乎是一模一样的人。是的，这个恐怕就是Kon-El的尸体，这才是真正的Kon-El。

“兄弟？”地精的声音再次传到他的脑中，Wolf在一旁担忧着绕着他走来走去。而Conner却差点摇摇晃晃地站不稳了。他先找到了Tim朝思暮想的那个人，但Tim会怎么做？他颤抖着撑在冷冻仓的面前，皱着眉头盯着里面永远沉睡着的人。他左手的无名指上甚至带着一枚银色的、有着奇怪花纹的戒指，Conner毫不犹豫地相信那里面刻着“CK&MM”。

 

“我……我，给我一分钟。”Conner支撑着自己站起来走到了旁边的操作台，很久没有训练的他花了一点时间才破解了卡德摩斯的系统。但他查到了，没错——Kon-El是意外出现在这个世界的半氪星人尸体，而也是由于针对他的研究，自己、以及另一个自己才被成功制造出来。Conner恼火地锤在了显示器上，一阵噼里啪啦的火星过后液晶屏自然是被砸坏了一个角。他意料到会有另一个克隆人的存在，但没想过Kon——Kon的尸体在这里，还是Tim的锚定物。他应该告诉Tim吗？

“兄弟，你打算释放另一个克隆体吗？”地精的声音再次传到他的大脑，这时候Conner已经冷静了下来。他翻阅了更多的文件，包括所有关于氪星人实验的记录。

Match，这就是另一个克隆体的名字。不同于自己，Match是一个纯氪星克隆体，而他的心智完全是不健全的，任何记录都显示他在清醒状态下就会肆意攻击别人。根据实验的记录，Kon的尸体出现之后他们先制造了Match，但无法控制Match才照着Kon制造了自己。

“我……我觉得这需要等等，”Conner的大脑混乱极了，他的第一反应是逃避，是把这一切隐藏起来，先不要给Tim知道，“我至少不能释放出一个精神不稳定的氪星人。”他满脑子想的都是Kon，这个在Tim心中完美的造物现在却变得冰冷恐怖。他头一次胆怯了。

地精显然是沉默了一阵：“那么，这就是你的选择了，兄弟。”

 

“红箭虽然年满18岁了，但是团队其他成员还太年轻，我们不会征集小孩加入联盟。”

在瞭望塔内，关于决定正义联盟未来成员的探讨仍然在继续。然而，超人的话一出，命运博士却发出了不屑的质疑：

“这倒讽刺了，我附身过海少侠和闪电小子，”他说道，“他们两个都准备好了。”

Diana挑起眉毛，望着命运博士叉着双手的样子轻描淡写地说：“那Zatanna怎么样？”

“绝对不行！”他立刻粗暴地打断了这个问题。

Diana笑了：“听起来像是你故意护着她，博士。至少我们知道Zatara还在头盔里。”

这时候神奇队长站了起来，他瞪着命运博士：“命运博士为什么算联盟成员？你强迫Zatara牺牲自己变成你的宿主，要不然，你就夺走她的女儿，不道德。”

红色龙卷风也举起了手：“我们应该容忍这种行为吗？”

“Zatara希望命运博士继续留在联盟内”命运博士回答道，“ Zatara对纳布持谨慎态度，他希望联盟对我们保持密切监督。”

“而且，我想到另一个人，救世主。”他接着说。

 

“是你搞出来的克隆计划！”  
Conner走出实验室的那一刻看到了站在远处等待的Luthor，他恼火地走向他。

Luthor看上去一点也没被他的怒火吓到：“我希望超人遇上能与他匹敌的对手。”

“所以你就利用那具尸体制造了我们两个。”

“是的，我不得而知它从何而来，但是我很惊讶那具半氪星人的尸体是我和超人的基因的共同成果”Luthor笑着说，“而这给了我灵感制造出你们。”

虽然Conner已经查到了这个事情，但是现实还是让他吃惊。他拥有一半Luthor的血统，一个臭名昭著的坏蛋的血脉。纵使Martha和Jonathan待他很好，纵使Bruce和Clark总是用自己笨拙的方式关心自己——这一切的关爱只会让他越来越觉得自己不属于超级英雄这个领域。

“承认吧，儿子。”Luthor在他身后的声音好像很诚恳但又具有欺骗性，“相对于超人来说，你与我更像。你有没有想过超人会怎么样对待另一个克隆体？鲁莽地把他放出来然后迫不得已将他再关回去？我甚至不用提醒你，你就已经选择了正确的选择，干得好。”

Conner冷冷地瞥了他一眼：“我受训于别人，绝不是你。”

“救世主？他只是引路人，但最终做决定的都是你自己，Conner。”Luthor嘲弄地看着他，“你想想，超人给了你什么？什么都没有，连支持你当个超级英雄都没有，为什么？因为蓝大个生活在一个黑白分明的世界里，而你是‘坏人’制造出来的，所以你身上肯定也有问题。但我们都知道，生活并非那么黑白分明，这就是你为什么选择了救世主而不是超人作为导师的原因。”

“我很支持你的选择，儿子，救世主是一个优秀的伴侣。”Luthor察觉到说这句话的时候Conner动摇了，“但是超人只会给你一个傻傻的美梦，让你撞得头破血流。我却不会，我可以让你可以超越救世主心目中那个人——超越那具尸体。”

“就当做这是感恩节礼物吧，”Luthor将什么东西塞在他的裤子口袋里，“我把它叫做‘神盾’，贴一片在你的手臂上，它会在一个小时内抑制你的人类DNA，允许你的氪星人能力尽情发挥。你可以远比那具尸体要强大，Conner。”

 

Conner皱着眉意识到他说了些什么的时候，甚至没来得及顾得上裤子里装了什么，就转过身子紧紧地捏住了Luthor的领带，恶狠狠地说：  
“等等！你知道多少关于他的事情？！”

Luthor的笑容消失了，他沉下脸，低声叹了口气：  
“红日。”

 

“蝙蝠侠曾经作为担保让救世主先是作为超级小子的导师，后来再成为了少年正义联盟的导师，但是我想他对所有人都没说真话，包括蝙蝠侠。”

“你很关心少正嘛，博士。”Dinah抬了抬眉毛盯着他。

“我不知道救世主是怎样取得蝙蝠侠的信任的，但他实际上不是一个真人，是一个依靠锚定物留在这个世界的存在，”命运博士冷冷地说着，“而且这个法术是巫童完成的。”他的话语一出，所有人都吃了一惊，包括蝙蝠侠。

看着蝙蝠侠也震惊的样子，命运博士继续说道：“看来他并没有对你坦白，而且更让我吃惊的是他的锚定物是一具尸体……不对，是半具，而且我能看到这具尸体就是超级小子。”

 

这一连串的魔法解释让在场的人都摸不着头脑，更别说是理解了。片刻过后，所有人都出现了前所未见的骚动，直到神奇队长突然开口了。  
“等等，这太离奇了，”他疑惑地站起来，“超级小子在正义山呆的好好的……”

“那就是另一个克隆体？”红色龙卷风说道，“但是，这说不通，上次在罗阿诺克的时候巫童看上去完全不认识救世主。”

 

在联盟窃窃私语的时候，超人的轻咳声让全部人都安静了下来。接着，他们不约而同地望向了一个人——蝙蝠侠。但此刻他也紧锁着眉头，踌躇了很久才缓缓开口：

“……这件事情我的确不知道，救世主显然对我也隐瞒了很多事情。我会暂时让他离开少年正义联盟并且监视他，除此之外我也会和他谈谈，下一次我会和大家说清楚关于他的一切。”

 

“Conner，你还好吧？”

Conner再次恢复意识的时候面前站着的是戴着眼镜的Clark和穿着便装的Bruce，而自己不知道在这里站了多久，手里还紧紧抓着Luthor的红领带。

Bruce明显严肃地打量着自己，而Clark则是紧张地与他窃窃私语。恐怕自己早已错过了晚饭的时间，而Bruce和Clark不得不从堪萨斯出发来找他。他叹了口气：  
“我……我很好，Clark。”

“看来Luthor在他脑子里仍然留下了东西，你回去去找火星少女。”Bruce显然知道了一切，但他仍然眯起眼睛，“你来这里做什么，Conner？”

Conner犹豫了一会，在Bruce面前撒谎可不是一件容易的事情。“我……Luthor让我加入他。”Conner心惊胆战地说着，“我拒绝了他，除此之外，没有了……”

Bruce显然是迟疑了一阵，却什么也没有追问下去。接着，Clark亲切地搂着他的肩膀，带着他向外面走去：“好了，我们一起回堪萨斯吧，Martha给你留了火鸡。”

 

【注1】 本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E22，原剧情超级小子接到Luthor的信息之后前往卡德摩斯实验室，并且释放了纯氪星人克隆体Match。然而Match却无法控制自己的心智，Conner迫不得已使用Luthor送给他的神盾打败了他并且重新把他冷冻起来。


	23. Chapter 23

23.（本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E24）

Conner是最后一个知道Tim已经离开的人。

他犹豫了很久要不要坦白Kon的存在，又得应付Bruce的怀疑。最终。他在感恩节假期也没能鼓起勇气给Tim打电话，只是发了条信息问候他。

Tim给他回了个表情，但再打电话就是忙音了。他思前想去，还是决定去大都会一趟。然而在他准备出门的那一刻，Clark突然堵住了他。Conner疑惑地回头看去，发觉Bruce站在他的身后。

Conner几乎是瞬间就有了不好的预感，胆战心惊地跟着Bruce的眼神走进了房间，把在另一边看电视的Dick都吓了一跳。一进房间Bruce就贴心地关上了门，Conner如坐针毡地僵硬地坐在椅子上，看着Bruce坐在一旁的床上用蝙蝠侠的表情盯着自己。

“我需要告诉你一件事情。”

Conner点了点头，看着Bruce叹了口气：“Tim离开了。”

“什么？”Conner真的听到这句话的时候，反而觉得只是早已预料到的事实一样。但他依然下意识地问，“Tim……Tim为什么要离开？”

“他被联盟认为是不值得信任的，命运博士揭露了他隐瞒了某些事情，”Bruce沉着嗓音对他说，“他不是一个真人，Conner，他是用巫童的魔法与锚定物链接在一起的存在。”

 

Conner沉默了一会儿，慢慢说道：  
“我……我知道。”

“你知道？”

“对，他和我说了，他对我坦白了很多事情，而且那时候在罗阿诺克我也猜到了。”

“他的锚定物甚至是另一个超级小子的尸体。”

Conner说实话心里仍然咯噔了一下，特别是不久之前就亲眼看到了Kon：“我……我也知道的，他告诉了我。但是Bruce，他不知道Kon在哪。”

Bruce似乎比他更惊讶，他看着Conner罕见地心平气和，有理有条地回答着他，心里反而没了底。他本来想劝说Conner放弃对Tim的感情，但他现在意识到Conner比他想象中更清楚这一切，甚至比自己知道的更多。“这些隐瞒不是他的错，”Conner微弱的求情依然传到了他的耳边，“他……的情况比你想象中的更复杂。”

Bruce没有再透露更多，他看着养子的态度也知道劝说是完全行不通。他叹了口气，换了个思路：  
“我问过命运博士能不能送他回去，但他说不行，因为在现在的情况下，Tim和另一个超级小子的尸体联系在一起。就算锚定物毁掉，不一定有东西能够指引他找到回家的路。再说，他也不愿意那么做。”

Conner几乎是短暂地窒息了一下，他呆呆地盯着Bruce，很久之后才眼珠慢慢垂向地面。他喘上了第一口气，微弱地颤抖起来。  
“……所以，他回不去了是吗？”他轻声问，“但他现在在哪？”

“我……询问过他这个问题，如果他主动坦白一切的缘由，我可以担保让他加入正义联盟，他可以在这里也有一个归宿。但他拒绝了，”Bruce眯起眼睛盯着他，“然后他就离开了，我想他仍然去做原来想做的事情。”

原来的事情？他飘荡在自己的意识里面，原来的事情……Conner一点点捡起原来的回忆，他回想起和Tim夜巡的时光，但又想到Kon……对，Tim想做的一直不仅仅是夜巡，还有寻找Kon。他的意识全被这个念头占据了，直到Bruce拍了拍他的肩膀：“不要再想了，你还有你自己的任务，Conner。”

“什么任务？”Conner看着Bruce严肃的表情，深吸了一口凉气。

 

“我私下给了救世主最大的自由，他可以选择任何做法来对付有可能害死少年正义联盟任何一个人的敌人，”Bruce看着Conner怔住了，“在不杀人的情况下。”

Conner惊骇地瞪着他的继父，但他很快用蝙蝠侠的思维去思考——他警惕地问：“所以你准备怎么保证他做到？”

Bruce直视着他的眼睛：“你。”

“我……？别开玩笑了Bruce，他恨不得把我远远推开……”

“但你对他依然意义非凡，无论你自己会不会这样认为。”Bruce眯着眼睛盯着他，“Conner，必要时候，你必须保证你可以去制服救世主。”

“你把我当成救世主的氪石？”Conner扭曲地苦笑着望着他，“难道在他失控的时候，你准备让我去杀了他吗？”

“制服他，”Bruce低声说，“如果你不接受，那他就要永远处在正义联盟的监视之下。”这句话显然刺痛了Conner的心，他比任何人都明白Tim必须去做点什么才能原谅自己，而不是被束缚手脚后永远处于痛苦的深渊。“而且你是超级小子，制服任何一个对世界有危害的人是你的责任，如果那一天真的到来的话。”

Conner低垂着头：“我需要考虑一段时间。”

————

 

Conner站在火车隔间里面，这里面甚至黑漆漆的没有开灯。就在刚才，他们刚刚结束了一场战斗——Dick发现了海利马戏团的蹊跷，于是他和Dick、M’gann、Artemis……以及Roy组成了一个团队，潜伏在马戏团调查。最终，他们发现这实际上是寄生魔*搞的鬼。他以吸取别人的力量为食，因此搞出了马戏团接连不断的“流感”。他们成功解决了危机，但M’gann被火焰狠狠地击中了，甚至是在失去了自己能力的情况下。在Artemis去找Dick的期间内，Conner被委托照顾她。

等到Artemis终于回来，他叹了口气默默退出去关上了门，留下两个女孩在隔间里窃窃私语。他垂着头忍耐着他的超级听力听到的一切，试图无视掉女孩们之间关于他的议论——关于那个失败的告白。还有他大脑里混沌的、越来越不受控制的暴力欲望——来自于“神盾”，但尝试过那种超人的感受之后，他再也没办法忘掉了。

他闭上眼睛，一个声音却在他的身后响起：  
“你不能再用那种东西了，Conner。”

 

Conner猛然转过头好像追寻一个幻影，但他想错了。他的身后救世主真真切切地站在那里，纵使他一脸憔悴还穿着一身脏兮兮的西装，带着一顶圆帽遮掩了自己半张面孔，但他的确是Tim Drake。

“Tim？”Conner上前走了一步，在看到对方没有消失之后紧紧握住了他的手，“你……回来了？”

Tim低头瞥了一眼地面，转而露出了一个似是而非的苦笑。Conner瞬间明白了，他欣喜的表情逐渐转化成忧郁。“不……”他的声音里透着绝望，“你为什么要……”

“Conner，我有自己必须去做的事情，”Tim试图缩回手，但仍然被他紧紧拉住，“你不用担心我。”

不，Conner完全做不到。在这段时间里他知道了很多事情，但这完全不够。除开那些令人捉摸不透的时空理论之外，他唯一能确定就是Tim千疮百孔的内心。他不应该被这样对待，或者他不应该独自承受。Conner渴望去以任何方式拯救Tim，无论花多长时间，无论他内心究竟是怎样看待自己的。因为在他心里Tim值得，值得有一个人不顾一切去拯救他，让他的伤口愈合。他爱他，这份感情从未如此地强烈过和清晰过，甚至超脱了那份情欲的索求，蜕变成单纯的为了一个人的牺牲与奉献。

然而，冷冰冰的抗拒无法阻止一份炽热、锲而不舍的爱意，但疼痛可以。Conner也无法否认，自己越是靠近Tim，就越能看清他眼中的自责、伤痛和依恋。无论如何，Tim拒绝他了，但Conner还是想最后抗争一次。

“那我最后请求一次，告诉我你要去做什么，”Conner悲戚地凝视着他，“Tim……”他叹了口气，“我只有这一个问题。”

话音未落Tim的手颤抖起来，像是被一股难以捉摸的力量强硬地收回去了。他绝望地抬起头，却不再冷漠，而是咬着下唇隐忍着一种显而易见地哀伤：“Conner，我会告诉你的，在一切结束之后。”

Conner沉默了，他不满意这个延期。但至少，这次他们平等了。就算他们没有互通心意，但双方至少都知道是在对谁说话：现在是Tim Drake在对Conner Kent说话，24岁的救世主在对不到1岁的超级小子说话，这次没有Kon-El了。

“答应我一件事情好吗？”Tim小声说道，“在我不在的时候帮我照顾好所有人，别让谁一不下心出了意外……”他停顿了一会，又小声地补上一句，“你也一样。”

“……好的，我答应你。”Conner轻声回答道，他们之间默契地凝视着对方。数日来的相伴在一点点地发生着变质，悄然结下了一份小小的约定。即使Conner现在仍然把这个契约的意义停留在他的爱慕上面，但他也将会很快意识到不仅仅是这样了。

 

这时一声清脆的开门声响起，从远处响起的隔间推拉门转动发出刺耳的噪音。Conner立即警觉起来，而Tim也迅速地退开了一步，两个人此刻才意识到他们在火车的走道而不是一个私密的小房间内。Conner扫视走廊深处的时候Tim压低帽檐朝着另一方向走去，然而又一声细小的声音响起，Tim停下了脚步。

“Tim？”Dick的面具并没办法掩盖他的惊讶，他仍然穿着马戏团短短的小上衣出现在黑暗中，但看到那个背影之后就快步走上前。还没等Conner有一点点解释的时间，他又急促又快地说：“蝙蝠侠说你要离开，这是怎么回事？”在Conner开口前他的一大堆问题再次像子弹一样扫射出来：“我……我真的不知道这到底是怎么一回事了！我去问了蝙蝠侠好久，他才告诉我你是从未来来的人，而且你也是罗宾，对吗？”

Conner微微地露出惊讶的表情，而那个人影动了动，窗外模糊的月光照亮了他的脸颊。等到他转过头的时候，光线顺着他嘴角的弧度摇晃了片刻，但停歇了——Tim依然什么也没有说。

“我……我不知道你要去哪，”Dick即使被Conner用手臂拦在，也没停下，“你……是要回去吗？我们还会再见面的吧，毕竟你也是罗宾。那你就是我的弟弟了？”他露出一个尴尬的笑容，看着Tim的瞳孔微微缩小了，他盯着自己：“我不会忘记你的，Tim！我以后会好好照顾你，我保证。等到蝙蝠侠找到你的时候，我会把你训练成一个最棒的罗宾。”

Tim的动作明显是停滞住了，再等到他动起来，慢慢靠近Dick和Conner的时候，Conner明显能够看到有什么亮晶晶的东西在他的眼眶内——他的泪水在打转，Conner反射性地觉得这简直不可思议，他在最痛苦的时候颤抖、反复拷问，甚至折磨自己，但从未流泪。Tim终究无法压抑住自己的感情，而他却只能强忍住想拥抱住Tim的心情，看着Tim俯下身子来，轻轻地在Dick的耳边耳语了什么。

 

等到他再次直起身子，之前的脆弱和泪水仿佛都烟消云散。他眼神再一次恢复冰冷，头也不回地转身离去。“等等——埃塞俄比亚？*”Dick疑惑地大叫，“医疗仓库？一个时间和一个坐标？这是什么意思，Tim——？”

Conner不知道Tim告诉了Dick什么事情，但他唯一确定的Tim可能要开始做些什么了。

 

【注1】 本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E24，讲述Dick带团队重回海利马戏团调查成员一系列生病的事件，最后证明是寄生魔搞的鬼。而在这次的任务结束之后，Roy认为团队里没有内鬼。  
【注2】 寄生魔本名约书亚•迈克尔•艾伦（Joshua Michael Allen），原本是一名快递员，因被外星寄生虫感染，成为了一个不断吸收别人生命和力量的怪物。  
【注3】 二代罗宾Jason Todd死亡的地方，Tim是给了Dick提示，让他以后去救Jason


	24. Chapter 24

24.（本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E25）

事实证明呆在正义大厅实在是一个太过于无聊的事情，以至于Dick无聊到再一次黑入了正义联盟的系统，然后抢先一步带着整个团队到田纳西州的大雾山寻找柴郡猫。虽然遇到了伏击，成员们依然成功地抓住了三名脱狱的罪犯，并且带回来了生物技术与某种纳米电路的组合体。蝙蝠侠和楷模都不确定这是什么，打算把它带回瞭望塔研究。虽然一切都尘埃落定，但他们还是察觉到了这其中有不对劲的地方——有人给柴郡猫和谜语人告密。

内奸被再一次提起，所有人都闷闷不乐，但海少侠作为团队的领袖依然询问Conner攻击的时候为什么这么武断，差点害Artemis死掉。Conner忍耐下自己的恼火，他内心承认自己依然想着Tim的事情，甚至还没有时间去和M’gann坦白一切的来龙去脉——他分心了，不过想起Tim对他的劝诫，他心痒痒但也没有去使用最后一枚神盾。然而，当内奸再次被提起的时候，被怀疑的对象不仅仅是他、Artemis和M’gann，Tim也是。红箭仅仅因为那是正联处理的范畴没有深入追究，但这不代表他没有三番五次表现出对Tim的怀疑——

Conner烦躁地想要离开，但刺耳的噪音再一次响起了，他比上次更快知道这是来源于Luthor。“超级小子，我相信你已经用完了最后一片我给你的盾了，我这还有更多的，到圣普里斯卡来见我。”他说。

 

海少侠喊了一声他的名字，但实际上Conner等待这一刻已经很久了，他郑重其事地转过头说：“我要告诉你们一些事情。”

然而，话音未落，M’gann也低着头有些紧张地开口说道：  
“事实上，我也有事情要告诉你们……”

“我也有，而且我有个计划。”Artemis巧妙地接上了，她是三个人之中最轻松的那个，语气没有丝毫压力。

Conner惊讶地看着整个团队完全没有紧张的气氛，Artemis甚至和Dick交换了一下眼色，仿佛早已私下沟通过一样。海少侠心领神会地点了点头，给予M’gann一个肯定的眼神，只有Wally一个人像是被蒙在鼓里一样大叫：“嘿，你们都在说什么？坦白游戏？”当然，新来的火箭也完全没搞清楚发生了什么。

这时候，Artemis抢先行动了。她叹了口气走向控制台，调出来三个人物影像——  
“我爸是运动健将，我妈是前任的母老虎，然后柴郡猫是我姐姐。现在他派我姐姐来接我，目的地是圣普里斯卡。”

“啥？”Wally惊讶地大叫起来。

“好了Wally，哥谭的人可都是这么情况复杂，没有一个反派亲戚就要和反派谈恋爱了。”Dick拍了拍Wally的肩膀，轻轻笑着，“你知道超人每次见到猫女的时候表情有多尴尬吧？”

Wally还没反应过来他在说些什么，M’gann向前走了一步。这下Conner想开口也没办法了，他只能静静地跟着其他人一起注视着M’gann。

 

“……女王蜂一直在……勒索我，她也想让我去圣普里斯卡。”Conner能感觉到M’gann说出这句话有多艰难，她是那个比Artemis心理负担沉重得多的人，“她知道我真实的火星形态。”

她展示出真实的白火星人的样子的时候无疑让所有人都吃了一惊，Wally和Artemis甚至没能掩饰住自己的恐惧，把一切都表现在了脸上。当所有人都情不自禁地后退了一步的时候，Conner甚至能直接感受到这个女孩身上散发出的脆弱的精神波动——“我想你们永远无法接受我，如果你们见到我这幅样子。”她语气悲戚。

“M’gann，在你看来我们这么浅薄吗？”海少侠皱着眉头问，但M’gann现在依然像是一个无助的少女一样蜷缩着：“可我不敢冒这个险。我这个样子无法面对……”

Conner明白，无论如何，M’gann在所有人之中是最在意自己的眼光的，而自己也是最能给予她帮助的那个人。他往前走了几步，握住她的手，看着M’gann果然期待地朝他抬起头。

 

“M’gann，事实上我早都已经猜到了，在Garfield家里的时候我就知道了。那个时候我就在房间外，我听到了你和女王蜂的对话，你还记得吗？”

“可是……你为什么没有问我，也没有怀疑我？”

“我相信你，”Conner用心灵感应和她诚恳地说，“而且我认为你有心理准备之后就会告诉我们的。”

 

“而且，”Conner松开了她的手，转过头向着大家说，“我也有事情没有告诉大家——上个月感恩节的时候，我回到了卡德摩斯实验室，发现我被克隆出来的时候只有一半基因是超人的，另一半基因则是属于人类……这就是我没有，也永远不会有全部氪星人能力的原因。而我之前使用那些能力的原因是这个盾——”他掏出了自己的盒子：“这可以抑制我体内的人类基因，但同时我也变得更加暴怒，我很抱歉——”

“你从哪里得到这些盾的？”海少侠皱着眉头盯着他。

“从我的人类父亲那里，Lex Luthor，而且他也要求我去圣普里斯卡。”

无疑所有人都吃了一惊，毕竟这可不是运动健将那种级别的恶棍了，连Dick都忍不住缓缓说：“怪不得……蝙蝠侠一直隐瞒着我。”

Conner点点头，而Dick上前了几步：“但是Conner，我还是有事情要问你——关于救世主。”

Dick想要询问什么Conner似乎都已经猜到了，而他也思考了很久他有没有权利替Tim做这个决定。然而他现在决定依然还是向其他人公开一部分的事实，因为Tim也曾经是他们的一份子，而他们需要信任——

“救世主……也就是Tim，是未来穿越过来的人，”Conner犹豫着说，“他也是少年正义联盟的一员……他是罗宾的继任者。在他的未来里发生了……很多不幸，于是他过来改变着一切。Tim和蝙蝠侠有过一个约定，他离开就是为了这个。”虽然连我也不知道具体的细节，更不知道他会怎么样去“改变”，Conner心想。

这个答案仿佛让大家都豁然开朗的一点，毕竟Tim总有种蝙蝠侠的感觉，也对他们这么了解。而这时候海少侠追问道：“他……知道我们的未来？”

“我想是的，”Conner说道，“他的确知道……但未来依然有不确定的地方，这不能保证一切就能按照他记忆中那样发生。”

说到这时，Dick突然笑了。Conner明白在所有人当中Dick和Artemis是最信任Tim的人，他们两个甚至不会怀疑Tim的任何立场。“那么他现在离开了，是去帮正义联盟解决那些恶棍吗？”Dick笑着说，“你们看，他们三个人都要求你们去圣普里斯卡，证明那里一定有一个坏蛋聚会——而且说不定不止他们几个人，有更多的顶尖恶棍。”

“没错，”Artemis也附和着他，“而且依我看，他们的目的绝不仅仅是策反我们或者是带走我们，这背后肯定有更多计划。”

“以及柴郡猫和谜语人的行动，”Kaldur也说道，“你们不觉得一切都来得太容易了吗？”

话题突然转向关于圣普里斯卡之行谋划之后，所有人都开始跃跃欲试构想一次行动了。Kaldur计划一次围剿，但Artemis却反对——那里一定不仅仅有运动健将和柴郡猫，他们不知道敌人的实际情况。因此Artemis的建议是卧底，自己潜伏在运动健将身边卧底。Wally觉得这实在是太危险了，但M’gann却同意了她的做法。

“我和她一起去，”M’gann冷静地说，“我的心灵感应能力远超女王蜂和脑魔，有我在能够保证Artemis没事，而且我们一起能窃取更多的情报——”

Conner被M’gann的想法震惊到了，他也自然而然地说：“那我……？”

“不，你不应该去，”Dick立即打断了他，“就算是M’gann把你脑子里的指令清除，他们肯定也第一时间想到要将你洗脑，你去那里实在是太危险了。”

Conner只好点了点头赞同他的决定，而这时候Dick露出一个坏笑，所有人就知道他有什么好主意了。

“M’gann和Artemis去，然后海少侠、超级小子、火箭、Zatanna和KF在飞船里待命，以防有什么变故——而我要在这里黑入救世主的电脑，我想他一定存了足够的行动计划，这样等到你们回来我们就可以和正义联盟一起击溃他们。”

一个天天黑入正义联盟的系统搜寻任务和情报的人这时候说出这种话，大家还真不觉得有什么奇怪的。只是Wally玩笑似地捅了捅他：“可是你能行吗？上次你尝试了好久都……”

“我之前和超级小子一起去了救世主的家，”Dick面具下的双眼露出狡黠的光芒，“虽然时间很短，但我可是安装了一个病毒，相信我绝对没问题的。”

 

【注1】 本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E25，原剧情是在三个人坦白之后，三个人都去了圣普里斯卡


	25. Chapter 25

25.（本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E26）

没问题的，这到底是哪门子的没问题。Conner心想，一切都感觉在慢慢脱轨。

先是Artemis和M’gann两个人看着非常平静地潜入了，而Luthor也不过是望着天悲伤地说了句“他居然没来”。然而这并没有给所有人带来太多的影响，他们还是以为非常顺利地打算带走她们两个。

然而，为首的Luthor突然停在了原地，所有人的目光都不约而同地汇聚在他身上了。Artemis的内心猛然揪住，望着Luthor冷冰冰地摁住耳机仔细听到了些什么，就立即转过头阴沉着脸说：“她们是卧底，快抓住他们。”

这种暴露简直是来得猝不及防，但幸好M’gann立即控制住了局面，而闪电小子也一瞬间出现抱着Artemis躲过了她父亲的袭击。紧接着，海少侠、超级小子、Zatanna和火箭跳下了飞机，在一片混战之中罗宾的声音却从耳机里面传来——

“你们还好吗？！”Dick听起来又惊恐又震惊，“我……我总算是打开了救世主的系统，但这看上去只是他的一个系统！”他忍不住爆了句粗口，“天哪，上次我们截获的那批生物芯片是一种可以控制人思维的芯片——我明白了，他们是故意的，故意让我们截获的……我得去通知蝙蝠侠——”

“冷静一点，罗宾！”Conner在耳机里大喊着，他刚刚解决了贝恩，“你还发现了什么？”

“还有光明会……我的天，不光光是Lex Luthor，Vandal Savage，还有Ra’s Al Gul……等等，我好像发现了一个文件夹，这个是……”

话还没说完，耳机那一段就变成了一段杂音。Conner的心脏骤然一紧，他几乎都能猜到Dick遇到了什么。而与此同时也一起听到一切的队友们互相使了一个眼色，决定赶快赶回去。

 

“红箭才是内奸。”

当蝙蝠侠向所有人宣布这个事情的时候，Wally首先提出了反对：“Roy？不，这不可能。”

“蝙蝠侠，这怎么可能呢？他是绿箭的徒弟啊，我们认识他这么多年了。”海少侠疑惑地问。

“不幸的是，过去三年间我们认识的Roy Harper是卡德摩斯实验室的另一个克隆体。”

“我们认为真正的快手被绑架后用克隆体替代了，就在他成为绿箭的助手之后。这个克隆体被预设程序，给了他加入正义联盟的动力。这也解释了他为什么会在联盟迟迟不肯接纳他时表现出异常愤怒，也正因为如此他选择退出少年队。这个Roy Harper也根本不知道自己是个克隆人和联盟的内奸，他潜意识里的程序给了他成为联盟一员的强大动力，所以他才改名红箭自己单干。当他最终获得联盟肯定的时候，他潜意识的第二程序被触发了，于是他试图向Vandal Savage背叛联盟。”

“幸运的是，罗宾掌握信息后通知了我，我们将计就计，制服了Savage。但Roy挟持着罗宾逃走了，而且很有可能在逃走之后罗宾也处在他的思维控制之下。他们两个持有武器，恐怕十分危险。”

大家都愕然了，然而当Wally询问真正的快手去哪了的时候，蝙蝠侠残酷地回答他：“我们必须预计真正的快手已经死了。”所有人都静悄悄地没有说话，而蝙蝠侠安抚了几句之后就把他们交给了红色龙卷风，自己则是离开了。但是，一等蝙蝠侠消失，几乎是所有人都不约而同地使用心灵感应将大家链接起来——

“这不对劲，罗宾当时还没来得及发现Roy是个克隆人通讯就中断了。”

“可是这不一定，说不定就是红箭当时把罗宾劫走的。”

“但是时间差就……”

打断他们思绪的是突然僵硬不动的红色龙卷风，而同时他们在他手上发现了那个生物芯片。Conner和Kaldur对视了一眼，立即明白了这个暗示。而等到他们将红色龙卷风上传到他那个人形躯体之后，黑金丝雀走进来看到了这一切——接着她毫不犹豫地攻击了他们……

 

他和Kaldur找到红箭的时候他的确是在和罗宾在一起——在确认了他们并没有受到海星科技的控制之后，Dick才气喘吁吁地松了口气。这几乎就如同一开始分析的那样，整个正义联盟都被海星科技的芯片所控制了，那些芯片是故意被少年正义联盟截获的。而Roy作为一个自己都毫不知情的内奸，就在运动健将的暗示下一步步给他们提供情报。但是Roy并没有植入海星科技，他在逃跑的时候发现了刚刚从昏迷中醒来的、被藏在角落的Dick，于是两个人一起逃脱了正义联盟的追捕。

然而在飞船上，Conner明显看得出来Dick对他欲言又止。Conner回忆着他们两个刚才的复述，发觉Dick漏掉了很关键的一点——那就是谁打晕了自己，而当Conner正想要问他的时候，Roy面色沉重地开口了：“Conner，我有一点必须要告诉你……”

“等等，这一定是有什么地方弄错了……”一直沉默着的Dick突然跳起来挡在Roy和Conner中间，但Roy什么也没回答他，只是绕开他走向了Conner：“救世主打晕了Dick，还阻止了他传递消息，否则正义联盟有可能真的不会落入敌手。”

Conner感觉自己的思维已经飘到很远很远，等到意识过来的时候耳边只剩下Dick的声音在回响：“Roy，这一定有什么问题，”Dick露出一个非常别扭的笑，“说不定Tim就像你一样，被控制了……”

“我很清楚我完全没有接触过他，”Roy平静地盯着Dick，看着这个逐渐失神的罗宾，“除非他自己背叛了我们。”

“不可能！”Dick一下子怒吼出来，揪住Roy的领子，“他不可能背叛我们，或者是正义联盟，因为他是……”

因为他是罗宾，Conner知道Dick想说的是什么。他看着这个前不久还神采奕奕地望着Tim，将他当做最信任的伙伴的人表情一点点没落下去。

Roy疑惑地盯着Dick，但最终他什么也没继续说下去了——Conner明白他的内心也在反反复复地挣扎着。看着罗宾悲戚的表情，Conner却如同暂停了一样，带着伫立在原地。因为这实际上并没有让他震惊的，这其实就是他最担心最害怕的梦。最重要的是，Tim对他正正经经地告别了——他本以为那会是他们之间关系新的起点，但现在看来这个起点将通往何方，仍然是一个迷。他一直都在考虑着Tim的事情，但他知道得越多，越发觉Tim身上依然有更多他所不知道的事情。他的脑海里搅动着与Tim相处的日日夜夜，逐渐记忆也混淆在一起，时间点停留在了火车上的那个夜晚——对，他想起来了，Tim承诺过他会告诉自己一切的。Conner叹了口气，咬咬牙忍下那份绝望和质疑。

 

“等等，这一切说不定还能改变——”Dick猛然转过头，打断了Conner的思路。他激动地跑到Conner的面前死死抓住他的衣服大声说着，“就是现在的Tim，将来会被蝙蝠侠收留的Tim。”Dick突然容光焕发地笑了起来，但Conner的表情却一瞬间凝固了，用惊愕而且悲戚眼神注视着自己的兄弟，但对方似乎：“我们只要保护好他心爱的人，Tim就不会走上这条道路的……对吧？所以一切都还能改变……”

Dick在他面前滑稽般地絮絮叨叨说着一大堆话，而Conner只是慢慢地低垂着头望着地面，不再说话。

 

伏击的事情进行得还算是顺利，Kaldur从亚特兰蒂斯带回来了生物芯片的解药，但是起效的并不快。他们先后偷偷解决了鹰侠、原子侠、原子队长、神奇队长等等……然而，红箭、黑金丝雀和红色龙卷风的潜伏失败了，Savage识破了他们的诡计并且重新操控了他们。但是罗宾明白，最麻烦的不是他们——而是超人与蝙蝠侠。

这不是一个理想的与导师对立的时机，但Dick似乎已经在为这一刻准备了很久了。他眯起眼睛，就如同蝙蝠侠曾经做过的那样审视着对手——随后，他丢出了烟雾弹。

这个做法看上去有一点鲁莽，实际上Dick的飞踢也的确扑了个空，紧接着蝙蝠侠将他一拳打飞了出去。而超级小子那边实际上更加恐怖——超人用他的飞行能力和速度轻而易举地揍了他一拳、再一拳，直到超级小子跌落在地上。他们没有下杀手，Conner支撑着自己起身的时候想着。这时候Wolf从超人的身后扑过来，狠狠地咬住他的后颈。

超人几乎是一瞬间就将Wolf丢了出去，而球球却在他空出手的那一刻狠狠地压住了他。Conner盯着他，知道超人有足够的力气将她丢出去，而他继续挥拳砸向超人。

但超人仅仅是回了个头，就再次将自己打飞出去，这期间他甚至打了制服火星猎人的M’gann一拳。Conner摔落的力度足够砸穿了好几层的地板，直到他狠狠地跌落在地上，而手持双棍的Dick也被打落到他的身边。

“我们一对一根本打不过他们，”Dick咬着牙吼道。

“那就用B计划。”Conner回答道，但Dick抬起头瞥了一眼Savage和巫童：“不，用C计划！”

 

当Dick念了氪星语的时候Conner愣在了原地，顷刻间从一个小房间里一台氪星机器人*一下子窜到了超人与蝙蝠侠面前。未曾料到的两人显然一下子被机器人给吓到了，而且它在蝙蝠侠的电流枪之中也毫不动摇，伸出拳头一扯便连着电线一起将蝙蝠侠丢了出去。Conner飞奔上前将解药贴在他的脖颈，而超人显然立即想击穿这个铁家伙，但一道绿色的光芒袭来——他痛苦地跪在了地上，Dick正拿着氪石站在他的面前。

Conner也明显感觉到不好的感受，但Dick给超人贴上解药之后很快便合上了铅盒。“你没事吧？”他跑过去扶起Conner，两人的目光立即落在了站在远处的Savage身上——Dick甩出一枚蝙蝠镖，直直地向他打过去。

一个巫童的魔法罩在爆炸蝙蝠镖的威胁下保护了Savage并不奇怪，但同时响起的还有一声枪响——Conner目瞪口呆地看着Dick硬挺挺地倒在了地上，他甚至来不及去接住他。M’gann和Zatanna的惊呼也刺痛了他的耳膜，他恍惚地抬起头，是Tim Drake开的枪。

 

他几乎和自己初次见到的时候一模一样，穿着一样的黑色风衣，戴着一样的黑色面罩，还有枪——他冷冰冰地将枪塞回枪匣：“不用担心，是麻醉弹。”他随即念了一段氪星语让机器人停下了。

Conner曾经希冀的东西在一点点破碎，他看见Tim如此冰冷地站在他的面前，而且刚刚开枪击昏了他的队友。Dick对他说的话仍然回荡在他的大脑里，Tim背叛了他们，这是真的。

 

“可是……为什么？”Conner呆呆地看着Tim几乎是没有任何犹豫、甚至是没有任何感情地掏出长棍。他的动作还是一如既往地完美，长棍在他手中总是保持着完美的平衡，让他可以从任何角度保护自己。然而，现在他优越的技术却是用来对付Conner的了。他挺身刺向Conner，旋转着手中的长棍扭身击中他的头部再拉回到身前。接着他转身，长棍刚刚好就击中了正在施法的Zatanna，她一瞬间发出猛烈的咳嗽声不再能说话。再次从另一侧收回棍子的时候，Tim流畅地支撑着它，跳起来精准地踢中了M’gann。几乎是一瞬间，四名队员都痛苦地倒在地上，而Tim几乎站在原地不曾移动，长棍就像是他身体的一部分一样灵活。

Conner挣扎着爬起来，但他依然死死地盯着Tim。“为什么？”他发白的嘴唇再说了一遍，语气里几乎是苦苦的哀求了。

Tim俯视着半跪着的他，面罩完全掩盖了他的表情。然而，他的嘴唇就如同平常一样，紧紧地闭成一条线。他盯着Conner，直到足够久了：“你想问为什么吗，Conner Kent？”

Conner摇摇晃晃地站起来，瞪大了眼睛惊恐地望着他。

 

“你骗了我，”Tim冰冷的声音响起，“你没有告诉我你找到了Kon。”

Conner的心脏仿佛被人狠狠地捶了一拳。

Tim毫不留情地冷冰冰地扫过他，用最冰冷的眼神注视着他——然而，他看着这个曾经幼稚、莽撞、无法控制住自己的大男孩，此刻显露出多显而易见的心碎。Tim的胸口猛然间抽痛了一下，短暂的吸气声使Conner找回了主动权，睁大了眼睛直视着Tim软化下来的双眼。这恐怕是他最后的机会了，他伸出手紧紧地握住了Tim的手腕：“留下来，”他颤抖着几乎说不清完整的话，“留下来，无论你想怎么……处置我，Tim……”

触碰的温度让Tim短暂地失神了，从Conner的双眼中传达出来的挽留显然触动了他，但他良好的英雄训练使他一瞬间就找回了自我，再次压抑住了情感。

“没必要了，Conner，”Tim细小的、柔和的嗓音从他的嘴里流露出来，至少这一句是情真意切的。他松开了手，也同时将手腕从Conner的手里挣脱开，转身向Savage走去，“我们不会再见面了。”

他怔怔地站在原地，模模糊糊地回忆起自己曾经和Tim相处点点滴滴，有他依偎在自己身边时的沉默，也有他在火车上温柔地注视着自己的样子。可是这些回忆眨眼间宛若绞进风尘的肥皂泡，连同那些信念一起在阳光下短暂地折射光芒却也倏忽破碎。他的脑海里还出现了躺在冷冻仓里的Kon，闭上了眼睛就永恒不变的氪星人。奔流不息的回忆汇聚成时间的河流，仿佛在他的胸膛上冲开了一个洞——冰冷刺骨的寒风灌了进来，连带着Tim那份痛苦一起灌到了他的心口。他第一次感觉到了想要放弃的感觉，而有人紧紧地摁住了他的肩膀——是蝙蝠侠。

新年快乐的钟声响起了，一切就这样荒唐地、拙劣地结束了。超人也恢复了意识站了起来——他们看上去守护了瞭望塔，拯救了正义联盟，但是更多的谜团还等着解开。一无所知的Artemis和Wally拥吻在一起，而Zatanna也抱起了刚刚苏醒的Dick，给了他一个吻。

 

在这一刻，气氛总算是得以缓和了，但少了点什么。Clark抬起头望了一圈，却发觉自己的儿子已经悄悄地离开。他和Bruce交换了一下眼神，走进了泽塔传送门。刚踏入另一边，Clark就发觉自己身处一栋公寓的毛坯房*——这里的一切似乎都被清理得干干净净，一丁点痕迹都没有留下。他走了几步，看见在落地窗前面一个孤零零的身影坐在那里，是Conner。Clark皱着眉头心疼地走了过去，紧紧揽住了他。

 

“告诉我…”  
细小的声音从他的喉咙里挤出来，  
“告诉我这是你们的计划，还是他真的失控了……”

 

Young Justice: Him - End

 

【注1】 本章对应《少年正义联盟》S01E26，原剧情走向和Tim掰正后的走向基本一致  
【注2】 上一次Tim为了治疗Dick把他带到孤独城堡之后Dick就知道那里有氪星机器人了，所以搞了一台备用，现在刚好拿出来打超人  
【注3】 原本是Tim的基地


End file.
